Breath of Fire II: The Destined Child
by Sipherous
Summary: Breath of Fire II novelization. Takes place from Ryu, and Nina's POV with the other characters POV's coming into play during Off Story Chapters. Full Summary Inside.
1. Prologue No One Knows

**Breath of Fire II: The Destined Child**

_**Lost Translation**_

Message from Sipherous:

Being the first RPG that I ever played, Breath of Fire 2 became something of a treasure in my heart. I was captivated by its presentation and how it revolved around a widely believed in false religion (something many games in that era do not even go into). However their was something I always hated about Breath of Fire 2, its lack of character development and sudden ending of the game, the ending seemed rushed and not thought out, also after you obtain the right to go to St. Eva Grand Church character development stops and the only thing they seem to do is tease you.

Some key things I will put into this story are the following;

Romance; very little of it in the game but the ties that bond Ryu, Nina and Katt are many and few in between. I'm going to say it now that I'm a Ryu/Nina person but I won't center it around the two of them each character will have equal roles in the story and won't be outdone by another.

Character Development: Greatly expanding on this. I've read two other stories like mine, redoing the plot and to say I'm sorely disappointed. I won't bash them or anything they were good stories but I found the characters to be nothing like their sprite counter parts, this will be accurate as close as I can get to it. (playing the game 20+ times since I've first played it and getting to level 99 with all characters in at least 3 of those files gives me a pretty good edge)

Sub-plots; Few and far between, the sub plot of Ryu's demon was horrible at best you meet him at the beginning then again at the end, I was disappointed with the short time involved as Barubarry was one of the coolest looking monsters period. (I'll admit though his final emerging battle and speech was amazingly creepy)Also I'll be adding in a few plots that were hinted on but never explored thanks to Capcom lazy development team.

Length, I'm planning on making this story a very long story. I have a rule to never go over a certain chapter length (its roughly 30 but I will go higher if necessary) and I have yet to actual complete my fist story. Chapters will average 3500-6000 words and probably account for about ½ chapter in the game. There are ten chapters total minus the prologue so that's 21 chapters for story and 9 for subplots and funny moments.

I'm going to stop here and get on with the story, enjoy yourselves and if you happen to read this story, I ask of you please review as I want to know what I can do to help you enjoy the story better. Also I'm becoming a game design and developer and if I can I'll definitely make a full 3-D remake of BoF and BoFII and that's a promise!

**Prologue**

A dream, no more of a nightmare it's dark to dark I can't see where I am going… What the hell is that, a light?

Wait its no light it's an eye, a giant eye!

**"… I don't have enough strength… Give yourself to God, Pray to God! Praise God! You must become God's strength!"

* * *

**

"Yua… Yua Nap time!" The father yelled as he chased his daughter around the church hoping to get her to sleep.

"Blast, she got away from me… RYU! RYU GET DOWN HERE FOR A MOMENT!"

I cringed, it was always like this, father had me running around doing his dirty work, what was that dream I wonder… Agh never mind I'll grab my fishing pole and headed downstairs to see what my father wants.

As I walked downstairs my father waited patiently for me. He wasn't angry nor was he happy, however he was intimidating. He stood roughly 6' and wore a blue Training Gi with an even darker Blue belt. He was a minister for the St. Eva church but his style of clothing resembled that of a warrior. His bread was shaven cleanly and he looked down at me as I stood there waiting for him to say something, though I already knew what he wanted.

"Ryu, Yua ran away again, she hates nap time. Ryu could you go look for your sister while I clean the mess she left?"

"But Dad…" I whined, maybe he would let me off… I was really wrong as his hand came down against my skull.

"RYU! Yua is just a little girl, what are we to do if a wild animal attacks her, you should protect your sister! Ryu go find your sister!"

That was more of an order, I quickly nodded my head and left the church. I knew all her usual hiding spots, she ended up sleeping there anyways so I proceeded to ask around the village so I wouldn't end up looking for her if she wasn't there.

"Excuse me…" I asked a pair of old ladies in the sidewalk.

"Oh Ryu what is it dear?" One of them asked.

"Have you seen my sister?"

"Yua, hmm nope but doesn't she always playing the back mountains?" The woman replied.

"That's right, oh poor thing. You family must have had it rough since your mother died." The other woman said and gave me a slight hug, "There are some supplies in the houses, take what you need and go find your sister."

I thanked them happily and proceeded to the houses, each house contained a few items; a Herb each and one WFruit. I smiled and headed towards the meadow in front of the mountain. Why Yua always came here I would never understand, this place was so creepy and the dragon was intimidating beyond words.

I traveled through the tall grass hoping nothing would come out and attack me. As I approached the foot of the mountain I could see Yua lying on the ground in front of the dragon, she looked very peaceful, I was just happy watching her when something bolted out of the bushes, it headed for me at blinding speed even though it had no legs, the only reaction I was able to make was the removing of my fishing pole in order to guard myself. It slammed into me with such force that I was knocked back a few feet. I let out a scream of pain as the rocks and dirt ripped my skin open and the smell of blood only intrigued the monster even more. I saw the creature going for my sister and yelled at it in hopes it would come after me, and it did. I braced myself for another impact, but instead I felt the sharp pain of a bite course through my arm as the monster tossed me to the ground like a doll. I thought it was over, my life would end before it even began but luck or fate decided to intervene.

"RYU LOOKOUT!"

I curled into a ball at the sound of my dad's voice and in an instant it was over, the loud crashing of thunder ripped through the skies and the beast that attacked me didn't even have time to cry in pain as it vaporized from the heat of the attack. I never seen such powerful magic before, it was far greater than I had ever hoped for.

"That was dangerous wasn't it Ryu?"

I turned to look at my father who was smiling proudly. He had always praised me for doing something brave even if I never meant to.

"You fought to protect Yua."

"…" I couldn't say anything, I was really ambushed and nearly killed but he probably knew that already.

"You're a bad girl Yua, its dangerous here why did you come to a place like this?" My father asked in a harsh tone.

"Because I can see mommy in my dreams!" Yua replied happily.

"Your mother?" My father questioned shocked and a little confused.

"Ya, whenever I sleep near the dragon mommy appears in my dreams."

"The dragon, your mother but Yua…" My father looked down towards the floor, he always seemed heartbroken whenever that was mentioned.

"I know I know mommy's dead."

" Yes, years ago when demons attacked the village I couldn't protect your mother, had it not been for this dragon I may have lost the both of you as well. If I was stronger your mother might still be alive, right?"

I didn't want to answer the question, I was only five that day and when we heard the roar of the dragon my mothers dragon broach was all that was left and we knew right there that mother was…

"Daddy you're not weak!" Yua cried and ran up to the dragon, "You are strong! Everyone in the village says you're the strongest, they say you and the dragon saved the village!"

Yua always had a way of cheering people up, it was a miracle she could only do. I watched as fathers face turned into a smile, wide and proud and so full of life he scooped up Yua and looked at her.

"Yes, I just hope your mother feels the same." My father asked.

"She does!"

"Oh and how do you know?"

"She told me, mommy comes into my dreams."

"Alright, lets go home and talk about your mother."

My father carried Yua off towards the village he turned around to me and asked I be home before dark. Yua suddenly jumped from his arms and ran up to me.

"You should take a nap here too, you might see mommy!"

Mom, such a wonderful thought, maybe I will try it. I laid down to close my eyes and soon sleep crept over me like the will of god. However my mother was far from what I saw, even as time stood still I could feel the vibrations and the sounds from it, the eye, the power of the eye that controlled me…

I snapped awake sweating and completely afraid of my dreams. Should I sleep again it could kill me. I decided to go home where I would be comfortable and safe. Traveling through the meadow again I emerged from the trees to look out around the town. It felt different and there seemed to be some things rearranged. I walked up to the man who was working on the hay stack.

"Excuse me but did something happen here?" I asked and the man looked at me confused and angry.

"Get out of here you thief I have nothing for you to steal!"

Thief, when did I become a thief? Last time I checked the old man knew me by name, I decided to ask the women who were still chatting in the courtyard.

"Mam…"

"Oh my look at this dirty child."

"Oh my dear you must be an orphan, Father Hulk would surely take you in."

Orphan, Father Hulk, what the hell is going on? I quickly made my way to the church where I would surely find my father and Yua. Upon entering I could feel a presence that wasn't welcome. It was dark and strange and my father nor Yua were in their room. I went to the podium and saw an old man dressed in a standard priests outfit praying to some god of his.

"Hey Old man who are you?"

"Agh young child I am Father Hulk."

"Father Hulk, wait a minute my dads the father here, Father Ganer."

"I do not know this Father Ganer, perhaps you are an orphan or you may have lost your way, please stay here the church of St. Eva would never turn away a poor child such as yourself."

Well that was one sided, I was suddenly whisked up-stairs and put into my bed. It was sometime that had passed but a true orphan had entered the room and took his place in my sisters bed. I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity and when night fell the only thing left giving off light was the lone candle between myself and the orphan. I was thinking about what just happened when the kid jumped out of the bed. At first I was a little surprise, the kid really wasn't a kid, he was a puppy. Inever knew dogs could get up and walk and talk like humans, he had huge floppy ears and a droopy cheacks that hung ofver his mouth, it was kind of weird.

"Okay time to get started."

He began to search the room turning up everything he could find and going through the drawers. He soon came to the candle looking very annoyed.

"Alright this place is a dump, I guess I'll take the candle." He put the candle out quickly grabbed the set of matches beside it and began to walk out of the room.

Having enough of him ransacking my house I decided to confront him, "Hey what gives?"

"Oh, you're an 'orphan' too?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, you act like an orphan so you can enter peoples houses and take what you need, come on lets ditch this small town and go to some place with a bigger common wealth."

"No, I live here… or I guess I used to live here."

"Used to? I'm confused but I'm going see-ya."

I watched him leave and soon I could feel something vibrating inside my pocket. It was my mothers pendant and it was shining a bright green color, funny it never did that before. I looked around the room, it was destroyed thanks to the thief but I looked closely at my sisters bed, the feeling of being alone wheld up inside me, I didn't want to be alone I wanted my family back.

"I have to find them." I said to myself and started to go towards the stairs when the thief suddenly appeared.

"Ha, I knew it. You don't want to stay here. Well then lets go together."

"Fine, my name's Ryu." I said thinking a traveling partner would be better than traveling alone.

"Ryu eh, that's a pretty cool name. I'm Bow nice to meet you."

So there we were traveling out of the town I called home, surprisingly I didn't feel sad nor happy, my mind was full of determination. I would find them, I would find my family if it was the last thing I ever did. As we continued out of the forest Bow suddenly stopped. I turned around to look at him

"Funny, smells like rain."

It didn't take long for this premonition to come into full swing as the growing patter of rain suddenly engulfed us. We quickly ran through the wasteland getting our feet soaked with mud and dirty water. I spotted a cave and pointed at it, Bow nodded and we dashed straight for it like a couple of rabbits. As we entered the cave it was apparent that the light was very little and I couldn't see two feet in front of me.

"Man its dark in here… oh wait I'll light the candle."

I think I was happy he was a thief this time, as Bow lit the candle the dark cave suddenly illuminated and we observed the damp surroundings.

"Well we have nothing better to do, lets explore the cave Ryu."

I nodded and we proceeded down the only visible corridor, unfortunately our exploration was cut very short as I ran into something large and spiky. It suddenly moved further into the darkness and I shivered as to what it might be. It felt hard and rocky almost like bone.

"Hey, what was that, come on Ryu lets follow it!"

Follow it he says, oh well I'm curious as to what it is so we made our way to its general direction, every time we came close to it, the thing moved further into the cave forcing us into a slow pursuit. As we came to a clearing in the cave Bow ran forward to light up the area, unfortunately he also ran into our object of curiosity.

"Oh… oh my… its huge!" Bow screamed in fear as the creatures tail came into full swing and slammed against Bows body causing him to spit up blood and fall to the ground either dead or unconscious. I instinctively ran forward to his defense but looking at the silhouette of the monster I could sense that I was going to be killed as well.

**"Are you saying he is the one?"** The demon's voice was absolute, powerful and full of confidence as if he was presenting himself as a God.

**"You say that he is the child for the mission!?"** His voice sounded as though there was another presence in the room, something unseen but always there. His body moved slowly as he drew in for air and I could see glimpses of his his body. He had monstrousely huge claws that stretched towards the ground, his armor covered his entire body like an impenitrable suit of destruction. What scared me the most however was his center eye, it seemed to be all seeing as it observed my shaking body. I couldn't tell his full gaze in the eye alone and the darkness had me paralized with fear.

**"... Alright then he shall Prove it to me!!" **The demon roared charging at me, I didn't know what to do but in the instant I saw him, he gazed at me with his eye having a single slit in the center and then it was over. His hit was hard and I fell to the ground tears rolling down my face uncontrollably. The demon stopped and looked at me with pity, or was it just mockery for his absolute power.

"**Go ahead… Ryu! Let me see you open the gate… Destined Child and when you do… it is then you will know the true strength of God!"**

I watched as the demon slowly slipped into the darkness and my mind fell into a dizzied sleep, one that would come to haunt me forever.

* * *

_It was like waking from a long dream..._

_But, now his father and sister have disappeared and no one else recognizes him..._

_He dreamt of a horrific demon who ripped his heart and body apart..._

_But it remains just a dream._

_Yet, the vision remains strong._

_Deep within the corners of his mind, he hears it calling._

_A different world..._

_A world of silence..._

_A world of darkness._

_He moves toward it, feeling both fear and exhilaration._

_He succumbs and the darkness welcomes him._

_**" You are the one " **The demon screeches, reaching deep within his own heart, he realizes that it is true._

_Then, in that moment, reality washes away and the dream begins to take shape...

* * *

_

Okay I'll officially state it now, this is my 6th incomplete story. I have so many stories in the works that finishing just one takes a long time. I do this to keep things different so don't expect an update anytime soon, I do however encourage you review and give me ideas on how I should play this out, I have a good idea but input from others always helps when designing something.


	2. We're Rangers

**Breath of Fire II: The Destined Child**

_**Lost Translation**_

10 years later…

"Elder please give us more work to do, come on we can handle it."

"Hmmm… I'm not so sure about it."

"Come on Elder were full fledged Rangers now."

"I guess you are, alright here's a good job for you."

"Alright let me see… What the hell is this 'Find a pet'?"

" What not good enough for you?"

There he goes again, like a child who's not happy with his birthday presents. Bow did this often, he constantly nags for a better job than cleaning someone's house, then when he's given the job he still gets angry over the fact that the jobs to simple, I just wish he would settle for something soon because at this rate he'll land us a jod at the church giving speeches.

"Not good enough this jobs is to easy, besides you have to be pretty stupid to loose a pet."

As he said that a surprising person walked in, she had beautiful white wings and a gorgeous royal robe signifying she was Windian. Her hair was as blue as mine (_if you could believe that, for some reason blue hair is very rare and she's the only other person I've seen with blue hair like mine) _and was completely done up with a golden band holding it out of her face. She was pretty, but a bit to young, besides I never really thought about dating people, however my partner was completely opposite.

"Excuse me, Elder are these the men that will find my pet?"

Bow looked at the girl then back to the Elder pleading seen in his eyes, but the Elder was a tactical man and knew how to get even.

"I'm sorry Mina, these two don't seem to want the job but…"

"Wait, wait, wait, nobody ever said we didn't want the job."

I looked at the floor, it was embarrassing sometimes that he would change his mind the instant a cute girl walked in. I would never understand it.

"Mina, I would be happy to find your pet." Bow said walking up to the girl holding her hand like some kind of knight in shining armor, little to say she was a bit nervous and probably very scared.

"Well then, I'll leave it to you then please find Suzy… Goodbye."

As quickly as she came, she was gone and Bow was left love struck again. I mentally made a note to myself that I would take on the jobs and not him, he wasted too much time.

"Okay then, you two will find Minas pet you'll be paid upon completion of the mission." The Elder explained and I nodded in agreement while Bow grabbed my arm.

"Come on buddy, lets go find that pet. If we ask around town something might turn up."

"…"

We were off seconds later, I wondered if Bow remembered the LifeP1 that the Elder kept in stock for missions, oh well I'll pick it up later.

By now you are probably confused about what's going on, I'll give you a summary of what happened over the past ten years. Basically Bow and I woke up in Home Town some ten years back, how we got there I had no idea but the clerk at the INN said our bodies were lying in front of the entrance all battered and bruised. After that experience, or maybe it was a dream, no I'm sure it was real, we made a small living doing odd chores until we could join the Rangers guild and make some real money. We just recently became full-fledged Rangers and are no longer Trainees, but we still get stuck with the real easy jobs as our experience is little to none when it comes to hunting demons.

So Bow, the rare breed of dog that can walk and talk like a Human, he's the only one of his kind I've seen and everyone else suggest he's a descendant from a tribe that was wiped out by the Goddess Tyr (or Myria depending on your religion) during the war of Dragons. He sports a robe now and dons a pretty powerful crossbow, he hunts for food rather than buying it.

I myself wear basic jeans and a red T-shirt. I have kneepads and steel tow boots plus a steel plate that acts as my harness for the scabbard of my sword and a little protection. My fighting style allows me to move freely without being restricted by all this armor, though my hair has gotten in the way because I refuse to cut it. Instead I tie it up in a bushy ponytail.

Back to our Hunt, the villagers we talked to didn't have much source of information, in fact most of them kept talking about the mountains east of here and how there were strange attacks going on.

"Hey Ryu, that guy said that his cat was eaten by something in the mountains, you think Suzy might have wondered over that way and gotten eaten?" Bow asked me.

"…" I shook my head. I barely talked these days. I wasn't mute I just never voiced my opinion, just a nodding of the head or a simple shake for yes and no. I've been like this ever since the attack from the Demon, it was like my vocal cords have been ripped out at times.

"Well then if you don't think she was eaten, then lets go to that mountain and find some clues." He suggested.

"…" I shrugged since it was our best lead and we proceeded to exit the town.

Now I wasn't much for traveling on foot, but a horse costs a lot of money and we just don't have it. Hoofing it wasn't so bad but it took the better part of the mourning just to get to the entrance of the mountain base, and the Gongheads and Sludge we encountered weren't much help. Th mountain was pretty intimidating with the ledges being narrow and the paths leading in and out of various caves. If Mina's pet did come out here, how the hell did it not get eaten? As we began to climb, I could feel something watching us it was like the eyes of a hundred monsters had dug a hole in my body from their gaze alone and it sen a shiver down my spine.

"Psst, Look something else came buy here."

Bow looked around for a moment then turned to look at me, "Ugh, did you say something Ryu?"

"…" I shook my head, I was a bit confused but didn't really worry about. We continued on word and into a cave. I was bit worn out from the fights we had and needed a rest, luckily there was a dragon spring near by and we helped ourselves to the healing waters it supplied us.

"Man that feels good, I wonder who built these things?"

"…" I didn't comment, those springs have been around since the earliest recordings of history. I relaxed a bit hoping to get in as much rest as possible when I noticed something small and green beside me. I looked at it as it had been starring at me curiously.

"Hey Ryu, I think you've got yourself a friend." Bow said with a chuckle.

I didn't really pay attention to him and put out my hand trying to gain the creatures trust, as my hand neared the little monster sniffed it for a second then smiled with a wide grin. I cocked my head to the side and just realized what was about to happen. The monster reared back its body and opened wide for a little Steak de Ryu. Clamping down on my arm it began to gnaw away hoping to rip my flesh apart and expose the tender meat inside.

"SON OF A…" In one of my rare moments of speech Bow began to laugh uncontrollably until he felt something latch onto his ass. He turned to look at another green monster grinning at him devilishly.

"You know, I think they deserve to die." He said and pulled out his crossbow aiming it right at the creature's eyes.

As he played with his devil monster I quickly drew my sword and hacked mined into to pieces. Teeth marks were left as a reminder to never trust anything that was in anyway shape or form 'cute'.

"Well, I guess we can change the ruling at the rangers guild saying that Imps would never attack humans." Bow said with a chuckle.

"They weren't imps." I replied.

"Talking now?"

"Those were goblins, but something isn't right about them." I said and continued into the cave hoping to find another exit that would lead us to the other side of the mountain.

"Goblins?" Bow asked and soon found himself trying to catch up to me.

We traveled up the caves staircase encountering more of the green bests. They seemed to have an affectionate taste for our blood. Tagging along with the green whelps were some ugly looking spiders and a few zombies that seemed to be those who died traveling the mountain unprepared. It seemed strange that the monsters were collaborating, although the spiders occasionally ate the goblins and leeches, they seemed to cooperate with the zombies, very strange. We eventually came to an outside stretch along the face of the cliff. The sun was just setting and it had grown into a depressing orange sky.

"Man I was hoping that this job would be a lot shorter." Bow complained.

"…" I shrugged at his complaints which seemed to come up often and proceeded on outside.

"Hey, you think we should eat them?"

"Umm… Ryu you sure that it wasn't you saying those things?" Bow asked me obviously aware we were being watched

"No." I replied and grabbed the hilt of my sword.

"I think they'll be a delicate meal."

"Okay Ryu, now I know we're in trouble."

"3…"

I braced myself trying to find the location of our would be attackers.

"2…"

Bow looked back at the cave entrance, nothing came out and the sounds of our opponents only grew louder.

"1…"

I looked up just as three Harpy's descended from the mountain peak talons stretched out all aiming for me. I readied myself just as they collided with each other into a brilliant display of stupidity.

"I want the best one!" One of the Harpy's screeched and attacked his partner who had collided with him.

"No way I want that one!" The other screamed and turned to rake its other partner in anger.

"No fair Putty wants that one!" The final one cried and just by the name alone I could tell that these three were the dumbest birds of their flock.

"Hey Ryu, these birds are pretty dumb, think we should leave?" Bow asked me and I nodded to him as we slowly crept around the warring idiots. I felt some pity for them as they battled each other as their food slowly escaped, then agin I was the meal so I was a bit releaved as well.

"You guys eat the other one!" The first bird said again.

"What no way, you eat it!" The second one yelled.

"Please stop fighting!" Putty cried and the other two must have agreed because a second later they attacked us again.

I rolled off to the side as three pairs of talons out stretched and tried to rake my neck. Bow let out a few shots of his cross bow hoping to clip a wing but the birds were agile enough to dodge.

"Lets work together on this one!" The First bird ordered.

"Ya, lets share this meal!"

"Yay, we can all…"

Unfortunately Pooty met his untimely end when he swooped by me. I quickly spun around and delivered a gruesome slash across the bird's body cutting it in two. His sister and brother were mortally terrified but their anger definitely had the better of them as they raced to avenge him. The one on the left didn't go very far as Bow fired two arrows each penetrating the creatures eyes causing it to ram itself into the cliff. I waited patiently as the final bird went in for his suicide attack, It was split second decision as I jumped up to meet the creature head on, I thrust my sword forward and drove the blade into the creatures skull instantly ending its life but at the same time causing the momentum to be exerted on myself and we both slammed into a rock face.

"Ugh, why me?" I asked removing the monsters corpse from my body.

"Because you choose to fight with a sword."

"…" I chose not to reply to his answer as true as it was. Instead I wondered up the cliff hoping to find a more reasonable way down than leaping off the edge, although the thought did cross my mind. The little fight with the birds certainly wore me out but we couldn't rest at the top of a mountain filled with goblins.

"Hey Ryu, there's a boulder blocking this entrance, help me move it."

I approached Bow who was desperately trying to move the boulder. He looked a little worn out so I decided to make it easier for him, removing my sword I slammed it into the ground under the boulder and lifted hard causing the boulder to loosen and eventually tumble down the hill. I noticed it crushed the entrance to our original cave and a poor Marino was chased down the mountain screaming in terror.

"Damn…" I sighed knowing the trek down was worse than getting up here.

"Well, this is a lot more than I expected, come on buddy."

We traveled down the caves path, more fighting and more searching, it seemed like that's all we did. Unfortunately it didn't last long as Bow and I came to a dead end. As I looked at Bow he shrugged knowing that we were trapped in the cave.

"This sucks eh buddy?"

I nodded taking out my sword and digging it into the ground, It proved to be a helpful, painful mistake as the ground around us suddenly cracked and gave way. Bow yehlped in surprise as we both fell into the lower levels of the cave, convienetly with an exit near by. We hit the floor pretty hard startling an elderly man who was resting in the cave. He smiled at us seeing as we were probably the first people he's met in many years.

"Well now don't see to many young folk traveling, guess it must be my old age. You guys looking for anything?" He asked as we dusted ourselves off, man my ass hurt who's bright idea was it to come here in the first place, I need to remind myself to never let Bow decide a mission, especially for some girl he could never be with.

"Actually Sir, we were wondering if you had found a pet by the name of Suzy?" Bow asked.

"Pet, boy if I found a pet it would be dead right now and in my belly, unfortunately I haven't and I'm pretty hungry."

"Oh well thanks for your time" Bow said and we both exited the chamber and into the night.

Well for the most part this journey to the other side of the mountain turned out to be pretty rough, finding a pet was ridiculously hard but the sight of the small cottage relieved us as we could rest there for the night. The only problem was the scream.

"HELP ME!!"

I stopped and looked at Bow, he seemed pretty spooked by the gruff voice that begged for help like a little girl.

"Someone please HELP ME!" The voice yelled again this time followed by the sounds of chairs and breaking glass in the back round.

I just nodded to Bow and he understood that we had to help whoever it was before they hurt themselves. As we walked into the rugged house I noticed the rotting planks and unstable frame instantly. This place was on the verge of collapse, anyone staying here was waiting for a quick death if it decided to fall. As I scanned the interior, Bow immediately spotted our screaming victim, he was old and crippled but the funny thing was he was hiding from cockroaches.

"Ryu, we have to help him!" Bow said after observing the size of the pests.

I shrugged and drew my sword, a little bug hunt was something I did enjoy then again everyone loves to kill cockroaches, there's a feeling of pride when you squash one because the little bastards can live almost anywhere under any condition. I made a swift movement towards one of the oversized bugs slicing it in half, well almost. My sword got stuck and I tried to pull it out but the exoskeleton was tough and the guts of the little creature was sticky. Bow was having an easier time, his range allowed him free movement and a good shot downed the creatures instantly.

"Hey you two are pretty… STAY AWAY!"

I managed to rip my sword from the bug and turned to look at what the man was starring at… It was big, ugly and surprisingly strong. The massive beast slammed into me and pinned me against the wall, its pincer like jaws trying to break threw my sword and strike at my chest. Bow stood there for a few seconds then fired an arrow in the monsters eyes. It reeled back quickly and turned to look at the hound.

"Shoot…" Bow sighed as he began to hightail it towards high ground as the creature rushed forward. I watched for while as Bow fired at least ten arrows into the creatures carcass but then I decided it was time for the bug to go down, I jumped up and with a hurtling scream jammed my sword into the head and the massive creature hurdled back and forth for a few seconds then collapsed. I removed my weapon after some force and sheathed it.

"Whoa, that was the biggest cockroach I've ever seen. Anyways I was… holy crap!" The old man screamed as I turned around to see the cockroach running at me full tilt, I guess it was a little tougher than I thought.

"I didn't want to use this… it was such a rare rock to." Bow said and tossed a small glowing orb in the air, we found it during our trek down the mountain cave and Bow wanted to sell it, unfortunately the cockroach was a bigger threat. In an instant the rock exploded into a bewildering hand of fire and engulfed the cockroach, it screams could be heard threw the searing of its body. After a few seconds the only remains of our ugly friend was the brunt body that quickly turned to dust as the old man touched it.

"Well now, you two are something else." He said happily and walked over to the area which would represent the kitchen, "I was going to eat this by myself but… I can share, it wouldn't hurt." The Old man said and removed a sac from the drawer. It moved a bit then out popped a pink pig.

"Hey Old Man…" Bow started but was cut off.

"Niro!"

"Excuse me?" Bow asked.

"Niro is my name."

"Oh sorry, anyways Niro were looking for a pet, have you seen any?"

"What are you insinuating that I ate a dog or a cat!" Niro yelled feeling offended.

"No, no I never said that, but have you seen one?" Bow asked again.

"Can't say I have, knowing me I probably would have eaten it. But I've been here for 5 years and I haven't seen any. Anyways since you guys saved me I'll share some of my food with you and let you spend the night" Niro joked and picked up the small pig. I looked at it for a moment, it seemed well groomed and not very dirty, and it acted friendly to us, as if it wasn't afraid.

"Oh thank you sir." Bow said happily.

"Come on now piggy lets take off this bothersome collar." Niro whispered and removed a leather collar laced with gold and set with diamonds.

"Hey old man could I see that collar?" Bow asked. He must have realized it to as Niro threw the pig in the bowling cauldron.

"Sure why not." Niro said as the pig squealed a little from the extreme temperatures.

"Alright lets see what it says… Suzy… Hey Ryu what was Mina's pets name?" Bow asked me and I pointed to the collar noting Bow's forgetfulness.

"O my God that pig is Mina's pet." Bow shouted and ran over to the cauldron as the pig turned a bright red. It took us a good ten minutes to cool the pig down and another half hour to calm it enough so we could actually carry it back.

"Whew, that was close." Bow said whipping the sweat from his forehead.

"There goes my meal, could I have just a piece of the leg?" Niro asked and I decided to ignore him as Bow shouted and stuffed the pig into a bag feeling over protective of the pig.

"Well Ryu, lets get going, it's late and the trip back is going to be a big hassle."

I nodded to Bow and waved good by to Niro, I felt sorry for him, but he would find a way to survive, I mean he's lived here this long why wouldn't he?

* * *

That was the First Half of Chapter 1 in the game and the first chapter of the story. I had hits and I'm happy to say at least your reading. That's all I ask now, I realize reviewing is a pain sometimes so just read it if you want and enjoy it while you can, in the mean time I'm going back to obtain Boonbamba or whatever that stupid spell is from that blasted Namanda chamber. Dumb button combination… impossible fricking… 


	3. Hide and Seek

**Breath of Fire II: The Destined Child **

"Hey Ryu, that Boulder cleared a new path threw the mountain!" Bow exclaimed happily.

Mentally I was crying happily that we didn't have to go through the cave system again to get over this mountain but dragging the Pig around was becoming a struggle. It had already escaped once, probably fearing for its life since we boiled it half to death. It was nearing mourning by the time we made it to back to the village, the guard didn't want to let us in but a little persuasion allowed us to get in and to the Rangers Guild.

Upon entering the Rangers Guild, Mina was present with two armored clad guards close to her. I made a mental note about it seeing as she is dressed like royalty, but I wondered what Royalty from Windia would want with this village.

"Elder we did it, we found Suzy!" Bow shouted happily as he brought out the brown sac which we tied shut so the pig wouldn't escape anymore. He cut it open and the bag fell down revealing the pink skinned vermin.

"Oh Suzy your back!" Mina yelled happily as the pig made a few oink noises and rushed itself to its master, "Wow, she's so clean and beautiful, did you boys bathe her?"

"Well… uh…" Bow was lost with words he really couldn't say anything when a girl talked to him directly.

"We gave her bath, she was pretty dirty when we found her." I cut in saving the poor Pup from an embarrassing moment.

"Oh well thank you Bow… uh…" She looked at me with pleading eyes, obviously she didn't know my name.

"Ryu Bateson." I said.

"Ryu, well now there's a nice name, anyways thank you for getting her so soon."

"Ugh, why is their something important happening?" Bow asked he seemed a little confused.

"Yes, Mina is returning to Windia today, she came here hoping you two would show up before they left." The Elder explained and Bow's face quickly dropped from happy to depression.

"Oh…"

"Yes, thank you both, Elder, Bow, Ryu have a good day." Mina said politely and walked out of the room.

I looked at Bow who didn't move and just sulked for a bit. I approached the Elder to receive our pay when Bow suddenly spoke up.

"It isn't fair, I didn't even get anything!" He shouted.

"Umm… If I'm correct she paid you 500 Zennie." The Elder said.

"I was hoping for a peck on the cheek or maybe we could become friends." Bow explained.

"I see…" The Elder said as his face twisted in confusion, "Anyways you two are free to go and rest for the day, I'm going to have to give you harder work if you two keep completing your missions at this pace."

"Alright, thank you Elder." Bow said and followed me as I left the office.

Coming out of the Rangers Guild Bow let out a huge yawn that lasted a few seconds, I was very tired, going a day and a half without sleep was too much.

"Hey Ryu, you look just as Tired as I feel, what do you say we go to bed?" He asked me and I nodded in agreement seeing as I was going to fall asleep myself soon.

We proceeded to our rented room, it was basic and reasonable, two beds a dresser and a desk with a carpet covering the floor and a big green trash can, I kind of wondered why Bow bought it but it always served its purpose. There were only two problem with the room.

"Ryu, Bow where's my rent money?"

The Land Lord was pretty angry at us, we had skipped Rent last month, this time we had to pay double with interest. I took out the bag of coins we just obtained and she smiled happily.

"Oh good, you have it, that'll be 250 Zennie please."

"Ouch you drive a hard bargain I thought it only 50 Zennie each for the month." Bow shouted angrily.

"It is, but you missed last months so its 100 for this month and last month plus 25 interest on the total amount of money you owe me, that's 250 Zennie." She explained firmly.

"Alright I give, Ryu give her the money."

"I believe I was about to when you started shouting." I replied.

Bow sheepishly walked to the stairwell hoping to avoid a back lashing from the Landlord knowing he had an inappropriate outburst. I looked at the Landlord who smiled with her money then put it in a bag and hid it behind a picture on the wall.

"Well, at least you two have paid, now if those blasted party animals would pay their rent for the month then I could get back to fixing the bridge between my two houses." She explained and I nodded and walked up the stairs with Bow.

Our neighbors had noticeably finished their party, as they were sprawled out across their floor with the door wide open. Bow snickered a bit and I shook my head closing the door to save myself from the embarrassing site. As we came to the end of the hall a single door with our names across the tag marked our room. Opening it I could smell the wonderful bed that would soon grace me, and fear for the horrible dreams that would follow in my unnatural sleep.

"Well I guess I'll see you later in the evening or maybe tomorrow mourning." Bow said with a chuckle and I smiled lazily at him flopping myself onto the mattress and quickly falling into the much appreciated slumber.

* * *

**"You are the one…"**

"What, who are you?" I asked looking for the voice.

**"Destined Child, you will bring about the destruction of God!"**

"Destined Child?" I asked in confusion.

**"Prove yourself and open the gates come to me and show me your power!"**

"What are you?"

**"I am your Nightmare!"**

I turned around to see three eyes starring at me with the same killer intent they had when I was a child, I froze in fear hoping that the events from that night wouldn't repeat themselves, but it never came, instead I awoke to a brightly lit room and my body was covered in sweat.

Looking around I could tell it was dark out, Bow had already left and his bed was made. Deciding that I wouldn't be sleeping any time soon I removed my shaking body from the bed and proceeded to change my clothes. As I was putting on a new pair of pants the door burst open and Silvia barged in, she is the women at the counter of the Rangers Guild who just took in the orders and delivered them to the Elder.

"Um…" I kind of stood there with my pants half on and half off as she bent down to catch her breath. Snapping back into reality I quickly dressed myself completely and approached her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Bow, Kilgor had asked him to do a personal job and Bow was discovered by guards, he's being perused by the entire town now." She explained.

I slapped my hand against my forehead, he got me into so much trouble when we were kids, I was hoping he had grown up a little. I quickly thanked Silvia for informing me and proceeded to Kilgor's mansion. He was one of two men who owned the large mansions in the back of the Town, his mansion was more traditional with beautiful redwood walls and a natural growing garden. The other mansion owner was a shady man named Trout who seemed to have this nack for inheriting things. His house was the definition of rich having golden laced pillars and trimming. His lawn was walled off and the only way into the house was through the front door. It was unnerving to look at but it wasn't really my problem at the time.

I approached the bridge which divided the town into the separate areas but a I came up to it someone rushed into me knocking us both over. I stood up quickly and looked down to see the person who had knocked me down. She was pretty young, probably 16 or 17, she wore shortly cut pair of leather shorts and her top only covered the front of her chest leaving her shoulders and stomach exposed. The two were joined by the sides and on each arm was a center-ring armguard. As I looked a little harder I could tell that she wasn't an ordinary person, on her back stretching out from the impact were wings. Not like Mina's wings these wings were scaly and seemed to be made of some kind of leathery material. Her hair was also long and Dark Blue like mine coming into a pony tail. For her legs there were slender boots that road all they way to her knees, she looked like a hooker if not for the wings.

'Those wings, they were like my mothers… and Blue Hair…' The thoughts kept racing in my mind but before I could ask any questions she quickly stood up.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry." She said bowing politely then racing towards the wall and leaping over it.

"Who was that?" I asked out loud just as another person approached me.

"Ryu, I'm sorry, I really am sorry."

I looked at him questioningly until I recognized him as Kilgor. He was an elderly man with a cleanly cut beard and old fashioned style of clothing. He seemed to be depressed about something but before I could ask he began to spill his heart out.

"I asked Bow to do me a little thieving job, unfortunately the job turned bad when Bow was undermined by someone else and he took the blame. I want to help him but any involvement by mean could land me in jail as." He explained to me and I nodded understandingly, though I personally wanted to hit him for even asking Bow to do a job like that.

"Please Ryu, Bow was able to meet me a few moments ago, he'll be in your room waiting for you, Help him, he's going to need it." Kilgor explained and I quickly turned around to make my way to our house.

'Damn it Bow, your just making both are lives a day to day chore.' I yelled mentally and entered the house. Walking upstairs and opening my door I instantly noticed Bow sitting on the bed with his hands in his head. He looked up at me with eyes of sorrow and I just stared back like a parent who was disappointed in their child.

"Sorry buddy, I put you through hell and back didn't I?" Bow asked and I nodded.

"Kilgor explained to you that I was undermined by another thief right?"

I nodded again, I got the feeling I knew who the thief was to. It was pretty obvious considering how she jumped the town's walls.

"I didn't take anything though I swear, I was only asked to obtain the magic hood, you believe me right?" Bow asked with his puppy dog face.

"…" I looked at him seriously but always knew that Bow was never really a glutton, if he was asked to get something he would only take that item and nothing else, I nodded in acceptance and his face changed to a smile. My Dragon Broach which I now kept around my neck suddenly sparkled and began to randomly flash multiple colors, a first. I wanted to know what this items does but I could never figure it out, I had the feeling it had to do with someone's feelings but that proved wrong when I tried it out on many people in different moods but it showed the same colors for someone who was happy as it did for someone who was out right angry.

"HEY RYU OPEN UP WE KNOW YOU HAVE BOW IN THERE!"

Both Bow and I looked at the door, it was locked but Bow was scared out of his mind, he quickly searched the room and spotted the garbage can, "I'm hiding in here, don't let him fins me!"

**"**RYU OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Bow hoped inside, I felt kind of sorry for him, I mean it hasn't been cleaned for a while, but the comics books and banana peels should keep him company. I walked over and opened the door, there looking quiet furious was the captain of Trout's armed guards.

"Okay where is he, where's that thieving scoundrel Bow?" He asked me angrily.

"…" I shrugged playing stupid which wasn't hard for me, I was pretty anti-sociable to begin with and hid my emotional well.

"I'll find him!"

He began to search the room, he looked under the bed around the dresser and even opened the trap floor door that held our weapons, unfortunately Bow was in the one place we didn't want to look, he looked at the trashcan and slowly backed away. I felt a little tense considering that looking in there meant jail time for both me and Bow. He looked at me then scowled angrily slamming the door and yelling about how Bow was a sticking smelly bitch who should just live off the floor of Trouts Dungeon.

Bow popped his out from the garbage can and hoped his way over to me, "Wow, those guys a pretty angry at me, you think there's a way to get me out of town and into a place of hiding?"

I thought about it for a moment, getting him out would be the hard part but where to hide Bow that he would actually stay out of trouble?

"Hey Ryu I got it, why don't we go to Old Man Niro's place?"

"…" I looked at him for a moment, didn't he take the Old Man's dinner away.

"Ryu you do remember who Old Man Niro is don't you?"

"…" I nodded and he smiled happily.

"Alright then let's go, Drag me out of the village in the garbage can I doubt any of the guards will open it up."

It made sense, plus the guard at the South gate was pretty dull, I decided it was our only option and picked the trash can up with Bow still inside. He was heavy and I mentally cursed him for his weight.

As we made our way towards the South Exit, Guards were busy patrolling the streets in hopes of catching Bow before dawn. I approached the South Gate where our honored Guard was and he noticed my large can and haulted us.

"Okay Ryu, what's with the garabage can?" He asked me.

"Garbage, what else?" I answered.

"A little convenient, I'm not suppose to let anyone outside but I think Bow's innocent and I like you so you can 'empty' the trash, just make sure to be back before it gets serious.

I thanked the man and stretched for the outside of town. I stopped caring Bow and decided dragging the can would be fast. I could hear Bow cry in pain as the can bounced around as I dragged it across the field. Coming up to the mountain I decided he should wait till we were at the ruined house before he revealed himself. It was a lot harder dragging him up the mountain pass, I almost wished I was doing the cave system again but dealing with the little goblins and their hordes of spiders and zombies quickly got me out of that thought process. Clearing the Mountain Pass I could see the House in the distance, tapping the garbage can Bow exploded out of it like his life depended on it, he staired at me with blood shot eyes and I looked at him quizzically.

"You did that all on purpose didn't you?"

So maybe I did, next time he'll think twice about stealing and getting caught, or just stealing in general. As I was bout to answer Niro came walking out and looked at us in surprise.

"Oh you two, here to take my house this time?" He asked.

"Well not exactly, we kind of need your help." Bow answered and the man looked at us puzzled.

* * *

"I see, so you've been wrongfully accused eh." Niro said with a smile on his face. 

"Yes exactly, I'd like for you to keep me here until we can figure out how to find and capture the real thief." Bow said.

"Well your timing couldn't have been better."

Just as he said that the roof of the house suddenly caved in, pieces of wood and Stone ceiling started falling on top of us. I quickly moved to a corner until the collapsing of the house down but it stopped suddenly as a single beam seemed to be left.

"You see the roof is caving in, I need help in fixing it but don't have the money to do so, I'll let you stay as long as you can help fix it." Niro said.

"Well looks like I really don't a choice, plus it will keep me out of trouble."

"By the way do you guys have any food on you?"

I looked at him wondering if he was serious, In this whole situation when did Bow or I say we stopped and got food. I figured the Old Man was hungry but this is ridicules.

"Don't worry, I'll do something about food."

"Oh good, I haven't eaten anything in a few days and I'm starving."

"Well then looks like we'll have some fun then, anyways Ryu I know I've put you through a lot of troublesome times, but please help me this last time. I don't know what will happen to me if I had to stay in hiding forever."

I looked a little sympathetic but he was my best friend and being wrongfully accused for a crime he almost committed was somewhat wrong, I decided to help him plus the thief couldn't have gotten that far.

"Hey Ryu, check around Hometown, someone may have spotted the thief leaving and may have an Idea where she went." Niro suggested to me. I nodded and exited the house, Bow watched me as I started my way back to Hometown to find information on the woman with 'Wings of a Bat'.

* * *

"Hmm a woman with wings of a bat…" 

I had paid a visit to the Elder in hopes of a report on her, unfortunately nothing was coming through and it had already been a half of an hour. As I waited reports of Bow's escape had come flooding in and even more warrants for his arrest, seems Trout was quite angry as he was offering a 10,000 zennie reward for Bow's Capture.

"Uh… Ryu I'm sorry it seems no report of a women with the wings of a bat were reported, however there have been reports coming in from Corsair that a new female fighter has taken the Coliseum by storm." The Elder explained to me.

I nodded and turned to walk out of the office when the Elder told me to halt.

"Ryu, I know you helped in Bow's escape, and as much as I have to uphold the law I also believe Bow is innocent. Take the items in the dresser over there, they may prove to be useful."

I nodded in thanks and removed the LifeP1 in the dresser. The Elder looked at me with eyes of respect and pride. I smiled as he nodded in my choice and I left for Corsair and the Coliseum.

Yea another chapter, probably won't update for another week or so, I have two chapters to write to finish a certain story and then I have 4 other stories that need to be updated. Anyways thank you all for your support, I enjoy the criticism and you guys seem to really want this to be done right… I'll do it with the best possible method, but the beginning is boring since there isn't much character interaction until after you get to Windia, but I'll make some.

Oh and if your a true Breath of Fire 2 fan then you can guess where my chapter titles are coming from, tey to figure it out, could be fun... or not.


	4. Coliseum

Breath of Fire 2: The Destined Child

**Chapter 4: Coliseum**

The light stretched over the horizon that mourning as I emerged from my tent, happy from a full nights rest and so far easy trip. Not many of the monster came and attacked me during the trip, maybe they were intimidated or maybe they had already eaten something less fortunate but I didn't want to take any chances and avoided them all the same. Some fights I was able to run from but others had the worst combination of monsters, Buruburu's and Devilkid's caused problems but other than that everything was fairly simple.

As I traveled North I noticed some things in the area, one were the obvious traps set up by a local gang of bandits known only as the 'Joker Gang'. They were seriously lacking in the brains department and their leader was supposed to be some sort of large and burly psycho who had a habit of talking to some God or what not, hopefully I wouldn't have to meet any of them because I didn't have the time to waste.

"Hmm… Nice sign." I said as I looked at it for a laugh, they sure did make their presence known because the sign said North Corsair, West Hometown, but underneath the hometown was a makeshift sign with bad handwriting that read, North West Hideout.

I shook my head and proceeded North, it was then I came across a rather large bridge that stretched on for good couple hundred meters. I didn't like it but went across anyways, anything on it was going to have to move, including the guard from Windia standing in my way.

"Halt, who are you?"

"Ryu, Hometown Ranger." I replied.

"I'm sorry, you cannot pass beyond this point." The guard said holding up his hand

"Why?" I asked a little surprised that a royal guard from Windia would be blocking me from going to another town.

"Our princess as gone missing along with the two guards, we have reason to believe she came by here."

"Princess…" I ponder trying to remember what princess had come by then I remembered, "Oh Princess Mina, she left Hometown two days ago with her escort, she should be back at the capital by now."

"What really?" The guard asked in surprise.

"Yes, so could I pass?" I asked happily.

"Yes, of course thank you Mr. Ryu."

"Your welcome." I called as the man ran down the bridge and beyond my visible line of sight.

The rest of the trip went easy, I made it to Corsair without any other trouble and managed to pick up some extra zennie from the fallen monster I met in the small forest past the bridge, how they carry it around I'll never know. As I entered Corsair, I could immediately sense the massive crowd gathering at the entrance of the even larger grander Coliseum still being constructed on. I watched the workers for minute as the moved large concrete blocks and wooden supports around the unfinished construction wall.

Looking around I noticed a church on the left side of the town and decided if anything, the church could probably help me during the day. I walked through the solid doors of the church and proceeded to the front of the church where the minister seemed to be conversing with a rather important looking man.

"But Father, the church needs…"

"Yes I know Ray, and yes I realize Father Harabaruka is requesting that the next trip be pushed forward, but the people here are more interested in slaughtering each other than anything else."

"Hmm I see, oh we have a visitor."

The man named Ray looked something along the lines of a powerful war hero than a traveling priest, he was well built with sturdy face and powerful looking glaze. His eyes glowed the same familiar green as mine but his hair was blonde and exceptionally long. He wore a dazzling blue and whit robe that was littered with golden lace with matching sandals to compliment his clothing.

"Sir what could I do for you?" The father asked.

"I'm looking for a girl."

"A girl?" The Father questioned.

"Yes, she's a blue haired girl with the wings of bat."

"I shouldn't be saying this, but if you check the pub there maybe more information on this women, I'm currently here to over see the funding and maintenance of this church, excuse me." Ray said and proceeded to the upstairs of the church.

I excused myself from the church and proceeded to the Pub located just a ways away from the church, this town really was nothing but the coliseum it was still made day and the likely hood of anyone being there was next to none. Entering I could see a few bums who obviously never left and the bartender who was busy whipping dirty glasses clean.

"Excuse me."

"Whatcha need kid?" The bartender replied to me.

"My names Ryu, I'm here looking for a girl with wings of a bat."

"Sorry buddy can't help you, maybe if you stick around for a while till the workers from the coliseum get in and you can ask them."

I nodded my head and took a seat at one of the bar stools. It was going to be a long afternoon so I figure a drink and some cards would be able to keep me busy.

Night came around very slowly, in fact the bartender had to kick me awake because of the not so gorgeous drool that had suddenly accumulated on his bar from my sleeping figure.

"Hey, clean that up its disgusting!"

"What oh…" I looked down to notice the nice gooey liquid and decided that the bathroom would be an appropriate stop after I whipped this place clean.

Walking by I could see a very large and prominent figure taking small sips of whatever drink he ordered. He wasn't human, no far from being human his body was large and lumbering with grayish skin and rough texture. He had a head that looked to small to even be on my body and clothes that seemed to belong to a farmer or herder.

"Hey Barteneder another drink."

"Coming up big guy."

Trying to move past the lumbering giant was a challenge on its own, he blocked the doorway and pushing past him wasn't going to be an option. Instead I tapped him on the shoulder hoping to get a response.

"Damn flies, they never leave me… oh it's a little man."

A little offended by the comment I decided to point at the door and he nodded happily moving aside so I could get into the washroom.

"Here ya go, by the way you know who's fighting in the tournament?" The bartender asked.

"I do, some guy named Baba from the Tag Woods who's been in the coliseum battles often and a new girl, the say she's feisty and full of energy." The burly man replied tanking a drink.

"Really a girl, you don't say."

Listening to that I decided to talk to the big man after washing my face of drool. It was embarrassing for me but none the less I went in and whipped it clean. The bathroom was small and it didn't provide very much comfort compared to home but it served its purpose. Walking out I stopped beside the large gray skinnedman and waited for him to notice me.

"You need something?" He asked me.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could meet the female fighter." I asked him.

"Well, there in lies the problem, you see all the tickets are sold out and the only other way to enter the fight would be to enter it but seeing as Baba has already taken up the position your out of luck."

I nodded in acceptance and left the Tavern, he said Baba was from Tag Woods, well there in lies my next destination. Tag Woods is Baba's home so I'm arriving unannounced. Exiting the town I looked around the area for a sign to give me directions. If I was smart I would of asked someone in town but that seemed to have slipped my mind. Traveling North I noticed the road split one way heading North and the other West, considering that there was a large forest up ahead and the sign that told me I concluded that Tag Woods was indeed North.

Entering I could immediately feel the foul air that engulfed the place. The fog was thick and unnatural making it hard to see and even harder to breath. A few of the local wild life seemed to have their eyes on me but as they noticed my weapons they stayed clear as if realizing they would be killed. The forest itself was built like a maze, their were clearings in the area and small towers with pulley systems that allowed you to go from one place to the next, it was quit surprising considering only one person lived here. And I soon found myself face to face with that person.

"Hey what's a boy like you doing here?" The man asked.

"Baba?" I asked.

"Ya I'm Baba why?" He answered.

"I want to take your place in the Coliseum."

The man starred at me for a moment, he was large, not as large as the construction worker but large enough. He wore a self made cloth that resembled grizzly fur and had a large axe strapped to his back. He eventually started laughing at me.

"You… want to take my place… in the coliseum?"

"Yes." I answered.

"The only way that's going to happen is if you beat me!" He cried and I suddenly found myself jumping back as his axe came smashing down intending to cleave me in two. I quickly withdrew my sword and prepared my defense as he went in for another attack.

The sheer force of his attacks easily knocked me back, and he used the momentum to keep up his attack and never stopped swinging for fear of slowing down. I read his movements and realized that the second he stopped it would be over so I had to get him to stop. That was the hard part, he never seemed to have a long opening as his blade easily covered most of his body from any form of counter attack. I kept moving back until my body came against a tree and looked to my front seeing Baba smile sadistically.

"End of the line boy, nice dodging but it takes more than quick reflexes to beat me." He raised his axe and used every once of strength to smash through the tree and cleave me along with it.

I reacted as fast as possible rolling straight towards him and diving in through his legs to come up behind. He took a quick glance and went to move with his axe but suddenly came up empty handed swinging away with a make believe weapon at absolutely nothing.

"What the?" He looked around and the noticed his axe stuck in the tree, "Well I'll be a grizzly's uncle."

I pointed my sword at him as his face came to meet mine. He shook his head for a second then grabbed the blade with his bare hands.

"Sorry, but I'm not giving that easily." He whispered and pulled me into him and raised his fist giving me a bone crunching punch that knocked me back a couple feet away without my sword.

Baba looked at me sword for second then tossed it aside and came at me wanting to do a little fist fighting. I quickly dodged his first punch and went in for a kick to the side of the stomach only to have it caught in his arm. He smiled then started to pull as I twisted around to connect my other foot with his face. He was taken back a bit but completely refocused himself as I went in for a solid hit to the chest.

"Don't think so boy, it isn't going to be that easy." He cried taking the hit whilst grabbing my head and slamming his own into it.

I staggered back a bit then began to hallucinate from the impact. My vision was blurred and I could faintly see three eyes stare at me. It looked menacing ready to rip me to shreds and force its power throughout my body.

_"Come Ryu, Open the gates Destined Child and that is when you will know the true strength of God!"_

Instantly my mind snapped back into focus and I saw Baba charge me again but this time I moved on instinct. I ducked under and moved behind him just as he looked backed with shock as I came up with a painful uppercut that caused his body to rise in the air. As he was rising I quickly grabbed his leg and pulled him down as I jumped up so my body was above his. I raised both my fists high into the air and watched his eyes widen as I forced them down into his skull effectively sending him crashing into the dirt and ending our fight.

"Its over." I said standing above his limp body.

"It is, well you shattered my pride boy, I can't go to the coliseum now that I've been beaten."

I nodded and recovered my sword which now bore beautiful dents and chipped edges from Baba's axe. It was all but worthless now so I sheathed it and turned to see Baba holding his axe for me.

"Here, take my axe it will prove that you have beaten me and allows you to take my place in the Coliseum."

Looking at the axe I soon realized that carrying it was going to be a burden I didn't want. Baba insisted and soon I found myself tied to the axe and forcing myself to stay upright from its ungodly weight.

"Heh, if you weren't so scrawny you could pull off some amazing skills with that axe. Oh well I'll make another one." Baba said and retired to his cottage in the forest and left me to traverse back through the place alone.

Emerging from the forest was probably the greatest relief of my life, I could see the light shining through like an angel guiding me to heaven. As I emerged the suns rays hit my eyes causing temporary blindness and a headache.

_Was it really that dark in there?_ I asked myself trying to adjust to the conditions that have rapidly changed around me. After I made a very startling discovery, it was dusk meaning Baba was supposed to have registered already and be prepared to fight within the hour. I began to run towards Corsair hoping that I wasn't t late to make my entrance into the Coliseum.

Arriving in Corsair the line for the Coliseum had stretched down to the church and it looked almost impossible to get in. I was happy that I wasn't late but at the same time I was sweating nervously because getting through that line was going to take forever.

_Damn how to get through?_ I thought to myself and then it came to me, _Of course the construction worker at the Coliseum what was his name… I can't remember._

Forgetting my temporary lapse in memory I decided to head towards the pub, which was pact with workers and people who couldn't get tickets to tonight's fight. Looking around I could see the man standing in the same spot he was in the night before, I quickly made my way to him to see if he could sneak me in.

"Excuse me?" I asked tapping him on the shoulder.

"What… Oh its you." He replied looking down at me, "Hey wait a minute, you have an Axe now."

I nodded and then the man must have seen the name inscribed on the axe because the next thing I knew he was calling me…

"BABA! What the hell is cute kid like you doing with a name like Baba?" The man shouted looking disappointed and surprised all at the same time.

"Agh…" I went to speak but he cut me off.

"Damn, I was hoping to see a fight between a cute girl and ugly lumberjack but now its just going to be a simple clash between fighters, anyways you look like you need to get into the coliseum."

I nodded and the man smiled, it was weird he looked like an armadillo but then again I've never seen an armadillo on steroids.

"My names Rand, I know a quick way into the Coliseum come on."

I followed Rand as he lead me through the back of the pub and past the rope barrier in a les secluded area of Corsair. He quickly pointed to the door that marked 'Emergency Exit'.

"Go through that door, you'll appear at the front desk of the Coliseum you can get direction from there Baba." Rand explained.

"But I…" I tried to tell him I wasn't Baba but Rand pushed me forward with ease and I was soon appearing before the fighters registration, only I was behind the desk instead of in front of it.

"Excuse me sir, but your in the wrong section, ticket holders are to report to that desk there." The receptionist said pointing to the desk packed with shouting fans and gamblers.

I quickly took out the axe and showed to the receptionist. She eyed me for a minute before looking at the axe again and smiled.

"Well Mr. Baba this is a surprise, but your also behind my desk oh no matter just proceed that way for information and some meetings."

I followed her directions coming up to another room with a desk and receptionist. I dropped my head in disgust, this whole business was becoming very complicated. The receptionist also gave me a puzzled look then shrugged and waved me over.

"Mr. Baba welcome, before you speak to the owner Angus w have a final test for you with our personal doctor."

A test great I don't need some doctor looking over me before a fight, after maybe but not before. I opened the door and soon realized that this test was not some stupid exam, it was a fight. I stepped in only to find myself in a huge bear hug and slowly getting the life squeezed out of me by this large burly muscle bond psycho.

"Hobbies, Interests, Thoughts…?" He asked me.

"What?" I cried feeling the life slowly drain from my body.

"You're a little different from what I expected.

"Ugh…" I had to act fast, not having the use of my legs or arm I quickly thought of the next best thing, Baba taught it to me. I reeled my head back and shot it forward slamming it against the doctors with as much force as possible.

"Ack!" He cried stumbling back and tripping over some training equipment with a loud crash.

"…" I swayed a little from the impact, it doesn't matter which end your on it hurts all the same when you head butt.

"You… Pass." The doctor said giving me a thumb up before passing out.

I swayed making my way to the door and upon opening I was immediately directed to the adjacent room.

"Mr. Angus is waiting for you Baba, please hurry."

"Right." I said and walked over slowly and opened the door to a beautiful room with a fireplace burning and some wine on a table.

This room must have been the VIP room because it was not like the rest of the Coliseum, brightly lit with beautiful furniture and carpeted floors, definitely for the rich.

"Agh Mr. Baba welcome." A man greeted me He was roughly my height, maybe taller with a huge beard that stretched into his sideburns and connected it to the rest of his frizzy hair on his head. He wore a green suit and neatly kept his hands behind his back.

"Good evening." I replied.

"Yes it is, a great evening for a fight, Wine?" I shook my head at the offer, "Well enough with the small talk, as you know your opponent today will be a girl but don't think you can take her lightly, she feisty and far to fast for her own good."

I already knew this was going to end badly, this man seemed to be radiating some kind of evil off him because he had that look that read killer. I suddenly felt a vibrating and looked down to see my pendant change color from a light orange to a deadly purple. I looked a bit puzzled but suddenly found myself ignoring Angus.

"…Mr. Baba…oh good you are alive, anyways as I was saying since the fight was going to be the biggest of the evening we have prepared a special something, not that you wouldn't loose but the winner has already been determined and the fans are waiting the new attraction. During the fight we will shoot a poison needle at the girl that will effectively kill her within a half hour."

I could barely believe what I heard, this man was insane and upon looking at my pendant the color was a darker shade of purple. I hid it from sight just as Angus ended the conversation.

"Everything will be in order Baba, don't get hit and you'll be rewarded greatly." He encouraged and shoved me out of the room where I came face to face with a guard.

"This way Mr. Baba."

Still a little dazed by the events turning around me I followed the guard trying to think of a way to stop the oncoming slaughter that was about to happen during my fight. Wait a minute when has it become my fight, I'm not Baba I only came here to look at the girl not fight her in a Coliseum match.

During my pondering I ended up sitting in a chair waiting for the fight to begin. The question were many, answers few and time short. I couldn't help but think luck wasn't on my side. I looked around and noticed that the room I was in looked oddly girly for a coliseum room. Standing up I moved over to one of the chests and opened it up to reveal a perverts dream.

"Oh my…"

"What the fuck!"

I immediately looked over to see a young female standing with her legs spread and arms crossed. It was puzzling as to why she just didn't walk around naked because the only articles of clothing she wore seemed to be a battle bra, belt and bracelets. On her back was a long staff with a paw on the end and she suddenly gripped it angrily.

"What kind of sicko looks through a woman's clothing?" She asked me.

I was little stunned, her hair was red and looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks, her face was covered in fur and whiskers cleanly stuck out in all directions from her cheeks. She was tiger striped down the back with white covering her front and her tail seemed to move back and forth as if playing with itself. She was cute I had to give Rand that.

"Ummm…" Was all I could say before her staff came crashing into my body effectively sending me through the door and into the lobby.

"AND STAY OUT YOU PERVERT!"

I stood up a little sore from the attack and looked at the door next to hers and the name plate labeled 'Baba'.

"Figures." I said and walked in quickly resting against the wall.

"Mr. Baba?"

Looking over I noticed a guard with a chest, "What?"

"This is the first part of the payment, the rest will be made upon the girls death." The guard explained and dropped the chest beside me and proceeded to guard the door after closing it.

"HEY BABA!"

I nearly jumped at the yelling, looking over I saw Rand standing there with a smile plastered on his face as if he found the worlds greatest secret.

"Well aren't you jumpy, tell me are you nervous."

"No, but I'm worried." I answered.

"Worried, what for?"

"Angus, he's set it up so that the guards will fire a poisoned needle during the fight automatically making me the winner."

"What no way."

"I'm still curious as to why he would tell me, if anything I would think he doesn't care who gets hit."

"Hmm your right, I know you can't leave here but I'm going to go and warn our young female fighter, maybe I can talk some sense into her."

Before I could warn Rand he was already out of the door, I heard a loud crack which meant he broke through her door and then some muttering, the next thing I heard was a loud thwack and a scream of pain before Rand came running back inside sweating and flustered.

"Man she's unreal, like a Buruburu you ain't talking any sense into that animal."

"So then what do we do?" I asked completely out of ideas.

"Hmm…" Rand stood deep in thought, I figure the big man wouldn't be much of a thinker but appearances are deceiving.

"So."

"I got it!"

I starred at Rand who had his hand in the air as if he just won the Coliseum fight. He looked down at me with a grin and I immediately knew this wasn't going to turn out very well.

"What?" I asked.

"Hey Ryu give me all your money."

Okay he's scamming me.

"Don't give me that look, listen I'm going to go by antidotes with the money you give me, I want you to take the needles for the girl so when you fall we can give you the antidotes and you will live."

I looked at him puzzlingly. I did not want to become a martyr nor did I want to be stuck with a poisoned needle, but if anything this was the best laid plan so far. Weighing my options I decided to alter the plan.

"Rand give me the antidotes before I fight."

"What why?"

"If I've already taken the antidotes then I can still stand and probably have an easier time escaping the arena then being knocked out cold and humiliated."

"Escape won't be an option." Rand stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a questioning look.

"You're going to knock her out."

"Excuse me."

"Knock her out, then you can take the needle without worry."

Knock her out he says, I wonder if he realized I was already pummeled by her earlier, no matter I was caught off guard this time our fight will be fair.

"Fine." I replied and Rand took off hoping to buy the antidotes before I took to the stage.

The wait wasn't long, Rand was back in ten minutes and handed me two vials of potion. I looked at him questioningly.

"What?" He asked me.

"1200 Zennie and you give me only two vials."

"Well…" He slipped his hand behind his head and started to rub the back of his neck.

"Rand!" I shouted feeling gypped out of my money.

"Okay the store was close so I bribed the shop keeper to give me the antidotes." He explained.

"Somehow I believe that." I replied shaking my head.

"Baba it is time."

I turned to the guard who had opened the door and showed me the path to the stage. I looked back at Rand who smiled and waved me off and I suddenly got the feeling that this fight was only the beginning of my journey.

* * *

Oh yes I am an Asshole leaving you off right there to do nothing but remember that fight with Katt, and wonder how the hell I'm going to write it. Anyways send your reviews of A-holeness. 


	5. Clean Hit

**Breath of Fire 2: The Destined Child**

Damn, I neglected you people. Anyways here's the next chapter and I'll try and concentrate on this a little more this chapter had to make me think about which scenario I wanted to do and I came to a decision so lets read on!

Chapter 5: Clean Hit.

"Remember to Fire the Poison needle."

"But Sir what if it hits Baba?"

"You fool I don't care which fighter the needle hits as long as one of them dies!"

"Yes Sir!"

"If one of them dies then we've succeeded, now go don't disappoint me."

* * *

Well if I was to say I was expecting a large log for my arena I would be lying, coming out of the changing room and stepping on to the a log that looked like it was cut from some kind of mutated tree was a surprise, coupled with the fact that the log was suspended over a pool of water that definitely had something swimming in it was not my idea of friendly fight, Angus really wanted this girl dead for whatever reason.

I walked forward onto the log hearing the shouts of the crowds as they ridiculed me for my stolen name.

"You Suck Baba!"

"You're going to loose!"

"Baba's a weird name!"

I actually had to agree with the last one, who in their right mind would name their child Baba, but I guess to each his own at least the true owner of this name looked as weird as it sounded. As I reached the center I noticed Angus enter his loft and stare down at me, his eyes were narrowed as he gave a curt nod as to acknowledge our deal. I nodded back playing along while shifting my eyes over to Rand who was now giving me thumbs up from the side lines. I smiled weakly knowing he was going to blow my cover if he kept acting like that.

Just then everything went completely black and I nearly lost my footing at the sudden lack of light, a single spot light began to travel around the room as the drums beat loudly announcing the coliseums star attraction, eventually it landed on the entrance across from me and their stood the feline fighter I saw earlier. The crowd was screaming '**KATT, KATT, KATT**' so I deduced her name was 'Katt' pretty unoriginal if you ask me. She starred at me for half a second before her eyes went wide with surprise and screamed.

"Why the hell am I fighting a fucking pervert!?"

"I'm not a pervert." I replied offended.

"Oh sure you just happened to mistake my room for yours then start shifting through my clothes on accident."

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" I asked.

"No."

"Worth a shot."

"Hey get the fight on already!" On member of the crowd shouted.

"I paid money to see you two scream!" Another cried in anger.

Katt smiled and removed her staff looking a little too happy to be following those orders. I reacted as she pounced; jumping back as the stick slammed into the wood smashing the part of the log into splinters.

"Hey…" I cried out unsheathing my sword.

"Hey nothing you pervert, I'm going to enjoy knocking your pretty face around."

I ignored her comment about being pretty and dodged another attack as she attempted to take my head off with the pawed end of the stick.

"Can we stop for a second I need to warn you…"

"No you need to warn yourself!" She yelled and made another series of movements to which I jumped back again not wanting to get hurt.

"Listen the manager of the Colesium's going to kill us both with poisoned needles I…" She made another swipe at me and backed me to the end of our fighting arena.

"Lies, trying to cheap shot your way out of this Baba not going to work in fact you just made me angrier I'm going to bury you in that watery grave!" She shouted and rushed forward with that stick high above her head for an attack that was going to be the end of me.

In a swift movement I brought my sword to block it and the two weapon radiated a high pitched clang that created sound waves loud enough to make my ears burst. I wondered what the cat girl was feeling like with heightened hearing and looked to see her backing away slightly disoriented. I took the opportunity to attack her slamming my body into her figure and then kicking out throwing her back towards the center of the log. I panted a bit listening to the shouts of protest and some with glory that I was fighting back and Katt stood up looking a little less than warn and very crossed.

"Damn that was pure luck you woodland bastard, come on." She stood in a fighting position daring me to attack and I obliged taking the fight to her hoping to knock her out in case the needles came earlier than expected.

I made a horizontal slash motion but it was quickly blocked and I had to defend quickly as she angled the stick to moved around my sword and smack me in the head. I quickly realized she had an advantage in close combat because she could use either end as her weapon with equal effectiveness while my sword was only effective with the blade. I 

threw my shield away causing her to raise an eyebrow questioningly and braced herself for my second assault.

I rushed quickly using the same attack as before slash at her mid section and she blocked like before and moved the stick around the blade to smack my in the head but instead of blocking I reached out with my hand and grabbed the stick with my now free hand and smiled as her eyes went wide with panic. I brought my other hand forward the hilt of it being my weapon intending to give her broken nose when everything seemed to happen all too fast.

She let go of the stick causing me to lose my balance since I was using her as a support and she crouched down like an actual cat and sprang up her legs slamming into my chin that caused me to black out for half a second. In that time she must have grabbed the stick in mid air because I felt another hit to my ribs and then a second shot into my shoulder blade. I opened my eyes to see her ready the finishing blow and I brought my sword up to block and this time the resounding contact shattered my weapon and continued with its momentum into my skull causing me to fly back skidding across the log with various splinters riding into my back until I fell off the edge.

I didn't even think about the next few seconds as I removed the massive ax on my back and chopped it into the base of the log stopping my fall into the waters below which seemed to holding a lot more than water if the reddish tint clearly visible now was any indication. The crowd was cheering wildly for Katt as I contemplated what to do next. I was suspended in the air with an ax barely biting into the bottom of the log which seemed to be loosening by the second. Things never seemed to go my way anymore and I cursed my luck for these kinds of situations. I wondered if I was going to die here when something flashed before my eyes.

**"**_**Destined Child… Show me your strength… grow…" **The demon said and blinked once before disappearing from my sight._

My eyes snapped open and I took one good swinging motion before I let go and quickly removed my dagger, as I rose up to the peak of my jump from the swing I jammed the dagger into the wood and used whatever strength I had to pull myself up and back onto the log snapping the piece of metal in the process. The Crowd gasped in shock as I appeared out of nowhere and I saw Angus stand up in delight at my return. Not wasting any time I started towards Katt who was not even paying attention to my return. It was a cheap shot but I could care less at that point in time I grabbed her staff causing her loose balance and face me as my right hand fisted and slammed into her skull causing her to see stars for a few moments before she looked at me again seething with anger.

"You want a fist fight fine I'm going to kick your scrawny blue haired ass now!" She roared and I realized I was going into hand to hand combat with a species that was definitely three times my strength, for crying out loud she was part of the Woren Clan and I just realized it now.

"Bring It." I said stupidly and was tackled to the ground having her claws slash at my clothes and some of my skin as I tried to pry her off.

I managed to kick her down and twist around to face only to receive a quick boot to the face or in this case claw to the face then a fist to the gut. She was faster than me by far but I wasn't giving up, something wouldn't allow me to give up so I raised my head to meet her eyes as She came to drill another shot to my face and just like that my hand caught her fist. The crowd was surprised but I was already tuning them out as her second hand came to hit me but I caught that one to. She struggled and growled as she tried to kick me and force me to let go but for some reason I wasn't even feeling the hits. I gave her one look and she froze as she stared at me unable to take her eyes away from my face, I followed my instincts and drove my knee into her gut hard causing her doubled over instantly and then without even a chance for recovery I lifted her up flipping her body so she was sitting on my shoulders facing behind me and drove her back into the floor hard knocking her out cold.

"NOW"

"Baba the needles!"

"FIRE!"

I blacked out before I even felt the dart pierce my skin.

* * *

**"_You've done well child…"_**

_I couldn't see anything. The world around me was blacker than the night sky without stars. The voice of my dreams spoke to me not in mocking but in acknowledgement._

**"_You truly are the destined child growing for the day you open the gates and realize your destiny."_**

_I tried to speak but nothing came forth, I wanted answers, I wanted to understand why I was called the Destined Child why I was plagued with this voice but I couldn't speak._

**"_Your fate was one predestined child but it I believe you will fulfill everything, I believe you will grow to face even your darkest nightmares and when you do I will truly face you"_**

_I could feel the voice recede into the depths of my mind and I wondered what it was talking about, only one person knew of my nightmares and he was in hiding now. I closed my own eyes and waited for reality to come back to me._

* * *

"And he's awake!"

My eyes shot open and I looked around the room which I didn't recognize. Around me there was familiar and unfamiliar people who seemed to be waiting for me to say something and the only thing managed to do was roll over and ignore them preferring the blissful existence of sleep.

"Hey I didn't get a man of St. Eva to heal your scrawny ass for nothing wake up and thank him!"

I was suddenly booted out of the bed like a rag doll and turned to look at the offending armadillo who was decidedly larger than me and more than able to snap me in two. I noticed I was just in my pants without weapons and wise decided he was the better of the two of us in this situation. I nodded and took another glance around noticing the Priest Ray form the St. Eva church a few days ago starring at me.

"I see your adventure is quite the experience." He said with smile.

"Thank You for your help." I replied with a nod.

"It was my pleasure but do be careful, unfortunately I am unable to deal with Angus myself so I must ask you to arrest him on my behalf." Ray explained.

"Don't worry I'm part of the Hometown Rangers I'll deal with him myself." I replied and began walking out of the room when Rand followed me.

"Want some help?" He asked and I turned to him with a smile and nodded.

"Hey don't forget me!"

Both of us turned around to see Katt leaning against the way her tail moving back and forth in a twitchy fashion. She seemed to be down cast about something.

"Baba I'm… sorry about not believing you when you told me about the poisoned needle."

"Bah you would have never have known anyways." Rand stated.

"Shut-up you brute this is my apology." She yelled raising her stick against him which caused him to back down.

"I want to help get Angus, I can fight you know it come on lets kick his ass!" She said and I could do little to stop her, she didn't have any wounds so I figured they either healed or I was out cold for a few days.

"I wish you three luck." Ray said to me with a nod and I marched out to go meet Angus and deal with him personally.

* * *

"Agh Baba pleasure meeting you here again what did you think of the show, they crowd loved it did they not Muhahahahaaa…"

We marched into Anguses room without too much trouble and I could smell the corpses of human bodies in the air. I looked over to wear the smell seemed to be the strongest and noticed a little whole in the side of the room where the Doctor who inspected the contestants had his office.

"Agh yes the good doctor overheard something and I needed a change in scenery." Angus explained noticing my gaze and I snapped to stare him down my anger boiling at his blatant disregard for life.

"I didn't enjoy it Angus I thought it was sick!" Rand shouted making himself look bigger.

"Ya, you tried to kill me I'm here to repay the favor!" Katt agreed taking out her staff.

"Oh you don't like the fact that a girl gets killed, you'd you prefer it I slaughtered the boy instead?" He asked and his grin turned feral as my pedant seared with energy turning completely black from the energy he was radiating. I tried to recall what my mother had said about that color Dark purple means evil intentions but I have never seen it black.

_Flashback…_

"_Mom why is the pendant a dark purple?" Ryu asked watching his mother stare down the man who had tried to come onto her._

"_It's dark because that man is not very nice he means harm." She replied rubbing a bit of dirt of of Ryu's face._

"_Oh so he's a bad man?"_

"_Yes dear."_

"_Is there anything worse than a bad man mommy?" Ryu asked._

"_Yes dear, if you ever come across a man with a black heart run, run away and never look back because that man is not a man."_

"_If he isn't a man what is he?"_

"_A monster."_

Present…

"I was trying to make the show greater, build the drama and make your lives far more interesting. It came from the light of my heart. Cruel man Baba tortures the girlish warrior then kills her!" He laughed out loud as his body began to mutilate itself growing an extra head and filling out with muscle and fur. His clothes tore apart and he noses elongated into snouts as he took the appearance of a werewolf drool dripping from both moths and a duel voice as he spoke.

"What the hell?" Kett shouted as my pendant radiated the warning about the man in front of me.

"My Lord he's insane." Rand said readying himself.

"We make you battle each other and hurt each other all to put on the show. The show begins to warp your minds into the cruel twisted hearts of demons and we give that strength to our god. I'm disappointed we can't turn our fight into a show, the blood from your bodies will let the crowd bathe in their sins and strengthen our gods power. Oh well killing you in style will suffice today!"

He attacked without warning slamming the floor boards causing the ground to ripple throwing aside all the furniture and making myself and Katt loose balance. Rand being heavier was unaffected and charged the beast locking in grapple combat with him. Their bodies fought for control as they began to push each other back and forth in a test of strength until Rand decided to end the fight quickly bending down and gaining leverage lifting Angus into the air slamming him into the floor with another ripple of energy.

"Not so tough now are you."

"You underestimate me!" The demon roared and Rand soon found an arm around his leg and his body being dragged in circles then through the air and Angus gained momentum.

He continued to spin with Rand flying about the room like he weight nothing until he let go and Rand sailed through the air smashing through the wall that led into the doctors room. The wall crumbled quickly and the dust from the impact covered up anything for a few moments until Rand was finally visible indented into the wall on the other side. I cringed wondering how much pain he was in until He shook his head at and staired at Angus with a smile.

"That all you got?" He asked.

"You're a stupid one aren't you." Angus commented and charged with full intent of spearing Rand who was helpless from the attack.

The two impacted through that wall landing in the stands of the stadium which had emptied out for the night. I could see much do to being in the managers room but I could hear the contact of fists and growls of pain as they continued their fight. I looked over at Katt who nodded and proceeded to join Rand in the fight. I looked around for a few seconds and noticed the three bodies in the doctors room, on being the doctor himself and the other two obviously guards all of them with their skulls crushed. I cringed and then noticed a sword on the wall. It was a short sword with a slight gouge in it but it was better than nothing and I made my way through the stands watching the fight between Rand and Angus as Katt climbed the rafters jumping up to the highest point and awaiting for the perfect attack. I watched from a good distance myself as Rand slammed his fist into one of the heads of angus while the other reared back and fisted him in the stomach hard causing the armadillo to drop to his knees in pain.

"Disgusting fool, did you think you could defy god?" Angus asked and while he was distracted I moved in fast.

"Defy this!" I cried and jammed the sword into his side twisting hard as he roared in pain from the attack.

"Twirp!" He shouted and back handed me causing the next sensation of my body to be the impact of stone seats.

"Hey forgetting someone?"

He looked down to see Rand uppercut both heads and he staggered back a bit from the impact but was suddenly assaulted by multiple attacks from Rand as the armadillo made each connection harder than the last. I stood up and gripped the sword in my hand rushing back into the attack as Rand ducked from a random fist.

"Take this!" Katt yelled as Angus got close enough to her position; she flew from the rafters and slammed her stick into on of the heads snapping it in half from impact taking the broken end and noticing the sharp point she raised it hi and jammed it in between the two heads causing the beats to real back in shock from the attack. He reacted unfavorably tho and grabbed two random pieces of the stadium using them like clubs and slamming them around in a frenzy one smashing into Rands face which I'm pretty sure the white pieces flying from his mouth were teeth and not spit and Katt taking a hit to the stomach causing her to slam into the wall herself. Angus was breathing hard the blood from the stick in between is heads spitting up blood every so often.

"Your finished." I said and let the strange energies flow from my body as I rushed forward to deliver the final blow.

"I am GOD!" He roared and went to strike at me but the wounds slowed him down and I thrust my sword into his chest causing both his eyes to widen in shock.

Rand quickly ran beside me slamming his fist into one of the heads as Katt did a spinning kick against the other knocking the beats towards the edge of the Arena where the pits below awaited him.

"Its… Impossible… the seed is planted…" He wheezed out, " You can't stop our god by simply killing me…"

"Who the hell is this god you speak of?" Rand asked voicing my very concerns.

"Our God's will is coming… closer and closer… before you know…"

**"_SILENCE FOOL!"_** The voice cut across my mind and in an instance Angus eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell towards the water, before he even hit a large crocodile jumped up and ripped his heads off sprinkling the water with blood before both splashed dying it red.

"What the hell was that all about anyways?" Rand asked peering over the edge.

"Who cares, we kicked his ass." Katt said with a smile.

"It Katt that was not human." Rand stated.

"When it was human it was a guy him!"

"Whatever, Hey Baba I'm out of a job and hanging around with you seems exciting you got anywhere I could work?"

"Well I have somewhat of a hideout that needs rebuilding." I replied truthfully.

"Really, what are you a criminal?" Rand asked.

"No quite the opposite just a few things have happened and the place chosen to figure things out is a rundown old building." I explained as discreetly as possible.

"Well I do owe you quite a bit of zennie, what the hell I'm game."

"I'm coming to!"

Rand and I turned to look at the feline fighter who had finally voiced herself about the ongoing discussion. She seemed eager to help and I suddenly had a vision of her being crushed under the house.

"Don't think so your not needed run along and go home." Rand said making a shooing motion.

"Hey brute I don't have a home and Baba saved my life so bend over and shove it I have a dept to pay!" Katt said and I shook my head.

"Fine but I expect you to work cat."

"That's my name." she said happily and I wondered if she realized he insulted her oh well no point in telling her the truth.

* * *

It took us roughly three days to get to the shack where I kept Bow and old man Nero but it was a grueling three days as I had to put up with Rand and Katt's arguing the entire way. Neither could say anything to the other without insulting themselves in some way or another. I hoped to any god be it Evan of the Dragon God that both of them shut-up when we got inside. As we approached the shack Rand made a face then gurgled out something unintelligible while Katt voiced the obvious.

"I agree with you it looks like a shit pit."

"Ryu your back!" Bow said running out of the shack happily while Rand and Katt gave each other looks before looking at me confused.

"Ryu?" They both said and I smacked myself forgetting about my temporary name change.

"Well I'll be aren't popular Ryu, come on in and we'll explain the situation." Nero said from the door and we all followed.

* * *

"So your names Ryu not Baba and this dog over here…"

"Hey my names Bow!"

"Whatever, the dog has been accused of theft which is partially true but not true?" Katt asked trying to clarify things.

"Yes." I answered.

"Damn your life suck glad I'm not you."

We all stood there for a few seconds wondering if she was serious or not but the fact that she was smiling and not even laughing made it pretty clear she wasn't.

"Damn you're a cold hearted bitch." Rand said in disbelief.

"Hey I'm only saying what comes to mind so what do we do to fix this place up?" She asked and Bow quickly stood.

"Nonononono… rand and I can fix the house you can go with Ryu."

I shot Bow a glare, he smiled at me and I dragged him off to the side extremely pissed about the situation.

"What do you mean she can go with me, she wants to do the repairs."

"You must blind then buddy, she'd break everything before she fixed even dinner."

"She's Woren you moron she can cook and hunt better than you and you know it." I replied in her defense.

"Well true… but you take her can you honestly see her and Rand working together for more than a few days?"

I looked back and there was Nero trying to stop both people from bashing each other's skull in, I sighed and nodded in agreement Katt would have to come with me.

"Glad you see it that way."

"You owe me… TWICE!" I hissed the headache from earlier coming back.

"Right I'll make sure to make it up to you." Bow said and announced our plans to which Katt happily agreed.

"Alright so you guys will fix the hideout while me and blue boy here go and hunt for the Woman with wings of a bat gotcha."

"Right good luck Ryu." Rand said with a smile and I nodded with a bit of a glare not wanting him to know my mood.

"See ya buddy take care of him Katt." Bow said happily.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he's well taken care of." Katt replied getting looks from all three men while I stiffened from the suggestiveness of that comment.

"Umm… right have fun." Nero said knocking all out of the trance.

"Will do, come on Ryu were going back to Hometown." Katt said and grabbed me by the back of the collar and dragged me out of the house while I listened to the comments of my friends.

"You know he might get the better deal out of this." Bow said.

"I agree with the dog." Said Nero.

"I'd ignore every flaw about her just for a chance to…." I couldn't hear the rest of his comments as the shack became an obscure dot in my vision and my journey began once again, this time with a companion.

* * *

Finally this chapter is done. I'm sorry for the really long delay I truly am I lost the original 4 times and then got fed up and ignored the story, I feel ashamed. Anyways leave a review please this story I'm probably priding myself on right now because it's in first person. I always pride myself on first person perspective because it's harder to right. Tell me anything about the story and give ideas for bonus chapters Things you guys would like to see, the first one won't be till after chapter The joker Hideout so I'm guessing chapter 8 or 9.

A note about Katt, yes it seems different that they would be annoyed by her but honestly that's the impression I got playing the game, although the leader couldn't speek the actions made me think that Ryu wanted to leave Katt with Bow and continue the journey alone. That's my interpratation anyways.

Next up we finally get to see things from Nina's perspective. Let's cheer for the beauty of Breath of Fire's hottest Nina incarnation YAY!!


	6. My Home Sweet Home

**Breath of Fire 2: The Destined Child**

Didn't expect this chapter so soon did you my faithful. I noticed nobody reviewed, I feel used. Oh well as long as I know your reading; trying to guilt you guys for reviews isn't my steal nor am I the type that will hold a chapter back for reviews.

A few changes to this part of the game one being the obvious style and portrayal of Nina. I always assumed her to be soft spoken and shy around people with little to no friends inside the school. I could also see her looking out into the town with envy and curiosity although she'd never really admit it. Her speech is influenced by her emotions not saying that she's mentally unstable although I wouldn't doubt it with her past but her attitude changes as she reacts. Shy and soft spoken when calm she can become quite loud and threatening when angered.

I also added more background to her life in Hometown as well as more dialog and speech regarding her time inside the school before Ryu and Katt entered. This gives the story more feel to it and allows for the events to make slightly more sense than a random number of occurrences happening at once.

Anyways on with the show… game… story… uh what do you call this again?

Chapter 6: My Home Sweet Home.

Life always has its ways of bringing you fortune and turmoil. I remember the days when my life was one of fortune, a bright star in the sea of thousands that dimly showed in the night sky. However that life is behind me now, I moved on because looking back only meant pain and agony.

My name is Nina. I have no last name, no family to call my own so I remain Nina. I reside in the town of Hometown studying the lost arts of Black Magic in hopes of making myself something one day. I don't have many friends, in fact I don't have any even my master is weary of me because my skills seem to surpass even his. It isn't like I don't like to socialize it's just I'm shy around others, history dealt me an unfavorable hand and because of it I've learned to shy away from almost everything. I spend my free days in my room studying magic as an excuse not to go outside, I do my shopping early in the morning so I can avoid any and all suspicion from the community. My only true enjoyment comes from looking out my window and watching the citizens go about their daily lives. I don't mean to sound like one of those crazies who judge others while living the life of a hermit but watching the town muddle about from my room in the Magic School is interesting as sometimes they don't realize how silly things actually look.

I stare out the window even now watching people go about their daily lives, it was only a week and a half when the man named Trout had been robbed, by a Ranger no less and the citizens went berserk accusing him for it and wanting his immediate arrest. Life seemed to turn around 

that day for many, I watched as the local couple broke up finally letting many pass through the bridge to the church of St. Eva, I watched as the guards searched every home for possible hiding places of the thief. And I watched him leave… it was strange I never met him but watching him leave somehow hurt inside.

He is also a ranger and arrived in the village around the same time frame I did with his friend. Both were horribly bruised and beaten like they had encountered a monster of sort. I watched him grow up as he did odd jobs around the village and had grown to like him the most out of the whole village. He was kind and very soft spoken only replying in one or two word answers. He had blue hair which was a surprise to me because blue hair was highly uncommon; only one other person I know has blue hair and she's royalty.

The last thing that captivates me about him is his eyes. His eyes are like nothing I've ever seen before even in different species. I had only seen them up close once and it was due to some incidents during the morning in which he had been taking care of the store I bought food from. His eyes are bright and shine with a power only those in tune with magic could see. His pupils were also slit like that of a reptile. If I hadn't known any better I'd say he was a Dragon but they were extinct hundreds of years ago after the war against Tyr.

Anyways the boy left and watching the village had never been the same. It was like some kind of strange spell had been put out and the villagers were less lively and more conceited. They guarded themselves from anything and rarely spoke to one another. The robbing had definitely caused a panic in the long term.

I continued my gazing fed up with the spells in the book I had been reading, honestly who could learn magic that powerful it was unheard of and been classified as Forbidden Magic. They were spells I desperately wanted to learn but the power required for them was astronomical I suppose a Woren could cast one easily but it was in their blood a desperation attack that nearly kills them if the situations calls for it. Perhaps other races such as the highlands could cast two of the spells as well they were naturally adept at Fire and Atmospheric attacks. The one I wanted to learn however was the magic of God, or so it had been called. Bolt-X had only one known user in its history and that was the legendary sorcerer Deis or Blue as many came to call her. I closed the book and looked out the window only to catch a glimpse of blue hair and my attention was suddenly shifted to it. He was back.

It was a weird feeling, the second I saw him I smiled as my favorite subject of observation came into the village with a look of determination on his face, followed by a Woren. I frowned. I couldn't tell you why I frowned but I did. The second I saw the cat girl bouncing around him I felt a powerful pull to unleash a thunder spell near her vicinity but it was quickly forgotten when someone knocked on my door.

"It's open." I called and one of the younger school teachers came in with a bow, polite but unnecessary.

"Nina they're back." She said and my frown turned into a dark scowl.

They were back, third time this week didn't they learn anything?

"Alright I'll take care of them."

"Be careful dear."

"I will."

I walked past the teacher and proceeded to the bottom level of the school were my guests were waiting. About a month ago a new gang of hoodlums had caught wind of my abilities. This gang was head by a man named Joker and the gang had received the title Joker Gang. Must be a typo because it'd make more sense t call them Joker's Gang but it was funny because they were all related, a gang of inbred idiots. They usually came once a week but recently their visits had been increasing and now three of them were standing in the courtyard of the school with sick smiles plastered on their faces. I wanted to kick them all and make them eat dirt but I was also representing the school so I wasn't allowed to… unless provoked.

"Nina nice to see you again." The leader said with a bow.

"I'm sure." I replied.

"Always so harsh, come join us already we're kind of tired asking you know."

"I prefer it here thank you very much go away your unwelcome." I said harshly and the man's face turned to a cold stare.

"I have my orders now come on or do we have to drag your ass?" The man asked approaching me.

He moved his hand against mine and I reacted swiftly slapping it way and scowling again.

"Touch me again and I'll send you back to the hell you belong to." I whispered threateningly.

"You're too much of a goody-good to do anything, take her." The man ordered and the other two men converged on me with the intent of forcing me into their demands.

"NO!" I shouted and raised my hands above my head building up my energies, "Elements of Nature I call you to aid me… THUNDER!"

The shock was instant and the three goons were thrown back into the gate smashing through it and shattering the tempered steal like glass. I stood there with my hand stretched out waiting for them to try again.

"Damn you Nina, we won't rest until your working for us we'll b back and next time you'll have to agree." The leader snarled and motioned for his men to follow allowing me to relax slightly.

"Wow Ryu did you see that!"

My head snapped to the location of the voice and I quickly rushed back inside when I saw the blue haired boy and the Woren girl staring at me with amazement, actually most of the town was staring at me at that time but I didn't care about them. I quickly ran upstairs into my masters study panting with fear, embarrassment and god who knows what else. My master looked at me with a puzzling eye and then I cast my head down in shame.

"Nina is something wrong?" He asked me.

"No sir… I mean maybe… Yes." I answered unable to make-up my mind.

"Hmm… why don't you explain it to me."

"I used magic outside of the school." I replied.

"So I noticed, those were your bolts of thunder weren't they?"

I nodded mutely unable to look my master in the eye. He was a strict teacher, in fact he was downright cruel in his ways of teaching nobody wanted to study under him for it. We used to have another student in the room but she got into an argument about the practical uses of magic with him and it ended with her being sent to another class next door. She was a genius and it frightened my master at how fast she learned spells and the amount of energy she put into them or in her case how little she put into them to make them effective. I sighed awaiting the lecture I was certainly going to receive from my master when suddenly the girl in questioned burst into the room.

"Is that him?" She asked me and I looked at her with a moment of stupidity before she knocked me in the head

"Ow…" I cried.

"That's for using your magic and then being stupid, now is that him?" She asked dragging me over to the window and pointing at the blue haired boy arguing with the Woren outside the school's destroyed gates.

"Oh… n…no." I answered untruthfully, I was such a horrible liar. I made the mistake of talking about the boy to her last year and Seid can be pushy when she gets an idea into her head.

"Ha goes to show you not to lie, it's amazing the resemblance really both situation and looks."

"Resemblance?" I asked confused.

"Old legends dear don't worry about it, so what are you going to do if he comes inside?" She asked and I looked at her horrified.

"I'm not doing anything Seid."

"Oh pish-posh your attracted he's handsome why not?"

"Seid I am Windia if you haven't forgotten."

Yes something I may not have mentioned, I'm not human I'm from the clan of Windia the winged people. Most are born and develop wings of pure white I however developed differently.

"And, who cares if your Windian, Woren, Naga, Highland, Minello or whatever take a chance you only live once."

"Seid thank you for the vote of confidence but I'm not going to do anything about it, it's nothing anyways I told you it came with my hobby."

"Yes your hobby, sitting in your room watching people mull about their business, I thought my life was boring." She muttered and I looked at her confused before I turned back to my master who was obviously ignored.

"Master I'm sorry." I said quickly bowing and hoping I wouldn't get scorned for my behavior.

"Don't worry about it now Nin about you…"

"Hey can we learn magic?"

My master sighed as I had to giggle at the interruption only to freeze when the faces of the Worne girl and the boy of previous discussion suddenly appeared in our study. The Woren looked like she didn't have a care in the world and I personally thought she could use a little more clothing, does she even have pants on I wondered. The boy looked decidedly nervous and was constantly trying to look like he was not affiliated in the Woren's happy world.

"You want to learn magic?" My master asked confusingly.

"Ya come on Magic is so cool I want to learn so can you teach us?" She asked happily talking far too fast for either of us to understand her.

"Your Woren, I thought Woren's were inept at learning magic." I stated clearly.

"Clearly your sources have it backwards, Worens refuse to learn magic because we prefer direct combat, then again I'm an outcast of my Clan not mention one of the only ones left so I could care less about custom." She explained.

"Although you are correct dear Woren I'm afraid it is impossible to teach you magic." My master stated.

"What what do you mean impossible, I can learn magic!" She cried out.

"Yes you could but you also know that using magic also harms your people." He stated clearly.

"Well ya but I was hoping you knew a way around that." She said sheepishly and I had to smile at her face, she was trying to pull off a cutesy look to my master.

"That won't work my dear, Magic takes time to learn," He looked up and sighed closing his eyes before continuing, "And some people aren't willing to wait."

I turned to look at the door only to find the man I scorched earlier that morning leaning against the wall with a glittering smile, obviously showing off his golden teeth. I sighed reading to blast him out of the room when he raised his figure shaking it ever so lightly.

"No, no, no Nina dearest no magic this time." He said sickeningly.

"Why not, it'd be an improvement for you." I replied, I never understood it but I could be quite the sassy one to those I disliked.

"Well you should recognize this." He held up a red collar and my eyes went wide with realization, it was Suzy's collar.

"What did you do with her!?" I asked threateningly.

"Ate her of course."

I gasped at his accusation before I realized he was speaking about the pig my sister Mina kept as a pet. Shaking my head I growled and shouted at him.

"I could care less about the pig where's my sister!"

"Keeping our boss company." He said in a sultry voice and I lost control blasting out a powerful spell of flames at him, he dodged resulting in a new hole in the wall.

"NINA!" My master yelled and I cringed at the damage I inflicted while the hoodlum dusted himself off sweating with fear.

"Well your obviously fired up you coming to save your sister or is her life forfeit to us?" He asked.

I wanted to kill him right there, I'm not prone to violence at all but his threats and accusations as well as his intentions made me want to drain his blood and use it for fuel in my first bonfire. I composed myself before looking at him and nodding.

"Good right this way Princess Nina." He said and I cringed at the title, that wasn't my life anymore.

As we walked out of the school I saw Sied watch me from one of the classrooms, she looked at me with sad eyes before turning around and ignoring everything. I wondered what was going through her mind at the time but soon found myself outside the walls of Hometown and on the road with a hoodlum to his hideout.

* * *

"Welcome to the hideout Nina dearest."

"Shut-up and take me to my sister!" I shouted and he smiled as we walked through the damp dusty cave.

I felt disgusted in here, everything was dead and or dying even the men who lived in it. I wondered if it was even sanitary to breathe. The layout was what anyone would consider of a gang of thieves, a place to hang out, rooms filled with hay to sleep in and treasury that seemingly lacked treasure as well as a poorly styled kitchen. This place was a shit pit in every sense and ideal of the term. I kept glancing around wondering if the walls were going to come alive and eat me when I saw a quick movement behind me. Straining my eyes I tried to inconspicuous of what was moving around until I saw a head poke out and a hand wave to me with a smile plastered on the face of a Woren.

I nearly tripped in surprise, the girl seemed so happy and carefree wondering around the cave. I wanted to hit her for her happy attitude, my feet were caked in mud my robes had been shredded and were absorbing the foul waters that pooled everywhere making them heavy and here was this bear footed Woren sneaking around with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey open up the gates!" The man guiding me yelled and we proceeded through the gated area with haste.

I wondered why we moved so quickly; then I noticed the large spider that seemed sink back into its hole by the wall. It was huge and its fangs dripped with poison. I shivered and hoped that those following me wouldn't get caught by it.

"Nice pet isn't it, we lost four men trying to subdue it but it was worth it in the end." The hoodlum laughed and I powered up a bit before relaxing myself, no point in wasting energy, I'll have to wait until I get Mina back.

We approached a set of stairs next and were about to descend them when a cry came from above.

"GOD DAMN LITTLE FUCKER BIT ME!"

"Katt shhh…"

"NO YOU SHH YOU DIDN'T GET BIT RYU!"

"No they know we're here."

"Good I'm going kick all their asses for this stunt, starting with this freak of a spider.

A cry of death was heard as the sounds of muffled impact was heard and the hoodlum in front of me paled at realization of what had happened.

"They killed the spider, I have to tell boss!"

He was about to descend when I decided that the two behind me having the element of surprise was too good to pass up and unleashed my magic on him.

"I command the, to obey my call and turn water to ice… COLD!"

The man turned around as two stones of large blocks appeared above his head and dropped on him, the first knocking him out the second crushing his skull into the ground. I never killed anyone before and I really didn't like the feeling it gave me afterwards but as my master once told me, better them than you.

"I'm sorry." I whispered feeling the guilt of taking one's life weighing down on my body. It was really something I never wanted to experience but no less I continued forth appearing in a large room with the remainder of the Joker Gang huddled around a rather large looking fellow.

"Agh good Nina you are here." The man said starring at me with lust.

I ignored him and floated down to the bade level ignoring the ladders and stairs that allowed access to the area.

"Where is my nephew Pain?" The man asks me and I grimaced, I didn't even know the man's name.

"He's currently repenting his sins." I answered trying to sound brave.

"I see… I congratulate you then Nina."

"I kill your nephew and you congratulate me!" I shouted in horror.

"Why so surprised we live by the laws of everyman for himself, I feel no remorse for my nephew he lived his life his way."

"You're a monster!"

"Perhaps I am."

I wanted to throw up, the man was not only disgusting but had no emotions. He was fat and short a triple chin balding hair and his stomach hung over his pants it was a wonder how he moved. He smiled at me for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Come Nina and swear an oath to me!" He bellowed.

"I want to see Mina first."

He looked at me for a second before nodding snapping his figures. I looked over to where there was a passage to the back and another hoodlum came out carrying my little sister, her clothes torn and a few bruises on her face. I nearly released my magic upon her sight.

"What did you do to her!" I screamed.

"What was needed for her cooperation."

"You…"

"Now Nina come forth and swear your loyalty to me, swear to follow my orders alone and use your magic for my purposes."

"…" I clenched my teeth I did not want to follow this man's orders he disgusted me.

"Bring her forth!" He bellowed and another hoodlum came up to me and pushed me forward and I released my anger.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed and shot a fireball into his face dropping him to the ground dead.

"Very good you anger serves you well, all of you bring her forth and have her swear loyalty to me!"

It happened very fast, I was grabbed y to many hands and forced to the kneel before their leader like whore being punished. I wanted nothing more than to tear this man apart. Suddenly a pain ripped through my body as one of the men grabbed my beating wings forcing them to be still and tearing a few feathers.

"AGGHHH!!"

"SISTER!"

"Swear yourself to me Nina, swear your loyalty or I'll make you wish you were never born!" The leader bellowed and I began to cry knowing there wasn't any other way out of this mess.

"I have an idea."

We all looked over to where the Woren girl suddenly appeared and slammed her staff into the man holding my sister hostage. I saw blood shoot out and a sickening crack after fell unmoving and realized she killed without hesitation. She was still smiling as she did it as well.

"Who are you!"

"Lay off fat-boy and let the girl go before I rip you open like your buddy there." She replied and I had to smile at her comment agreeing with her idea.

"Kill her!" Came the order and in seconds the hands left me and the bodies attacked the Woren.

It was an amazing sight to see as the feline warrior danced around the thieves like she owned them. She made each hit count not bothering to spare their lives. I wondered if she had been doing this for a long time when one of the men actually came up behind her intending to skewer her with a dagger.

"LOOKOUT!" I cried and she turned around with surprised eyes as the dagger came down only to be lobbed off in mid-air hand included by an impressive sliver blade.

"Little short for you isn't it?" The Woren asked as the blue haired boy stood beside her.

"It was faster than the sword." He replied.

"My men… you killed them all!" The leader cried.

"Yup all cleaned up here." The Waren said wiping the blood from her face.

"I… I'm sorry Nina, p…please forgive me." The leader cried as I stood up finally getting my second wind.

"Forgiveness after you did that to my sister, I hope you beg for it for the rest of your life!"

"I'm sorry please mercy!" He pleaded up against the stone wall.

"Fine, I'll make it quick!" I powered up a large atmospheric spell and launch it at the surrounding area. The rocks blew up on impact and began to bury the man alive. I never felt happy for killing him but I was to angry to care what I had done. He deserved it.

"Mina!"

"Sister!"

Mina ran into my arms crying and mumbling apologies about getting captured. She said the gaurds stationed with her had been killed only a few days prior for trying to break free and the group and punished her for it by whipping her.

"Did they touch... did they violate you Nina?" I asked worriedly.

"No, they didn't said I was to young any of them." She replied and I paled in realization that any older and Mina would have been a defiled heir to the throne of Windia.

"Mina I'm sorry this happened to you." I cried and she cried as well trying to comfort me along with my knowing the thoughts in going through my mind.

"It's not your fault none of this is your fault Nina."

Oh but it was, I was a curse to the clan, I was a walking death trap to all who came near me. Nina bearer of the black wings that protruded my back. It was something I've come to believe true of as ever since my birth the kingdom has been slowly declining in strength. I tried to stop my crying and turned to the two that had saved me and Mina from our future.

"Thank you, both of you." I said with a bow.

"Nothing to it, in the future show me some magic and we'll call it even." The Woren said with a smile.

"I will." I replied feeling somewhat happier.

We were about to leave when a growl was heard from where the leader of the Joker gang had fallen. I looked over to the pile of rocks, surely no man could have survived that.

"That hurt Nina, I'm going to enjoy ripping your wings apart piece by piece then I'll devour you and make you suffer for all eternity." Came deep haunting voice as a single purple hand with razor sharp claws burst from the rubble.

I turned to the blue haired boy who's eyes were wide with fight and staring at a pendant around his neck, it was pitch black.

* * *

Damn this was a long one. Kind of hard writing in Nina's perspective but hey I enjoy it she's such a contrast to Ryu that its fun. Anyways I'd really like reviews for this chapter it'll tell me what you guys like or dislike about Nina, which I'm sure some of you have, there seems to be this staple of her personality but I wanted to change it. Anyways till next time toodles.

Also regarding the use of Ryu and Katt's names Nina doesn't know them at this point, she may have heard them but it didn't register in her mind yet. So she refers them to how she views them.


	7. Memories

**Breath of Fire 2: The Destined Child**

2 reviews I love it. And Another quick chapter release. They'll actually come faster now that I'm playing the game again (this is what the 1 millionth time for me give or take).

Thank you to GlimmerFish and Airess Byrd for the reviews at least I get a sense that you like it and hopefully you speak for the 30 some odd of you guys who read this story.

Chapter 7: Memories

It was something I never imagined in all my existence. I have read the legends of humans selling their souls for power but I never believed them and now I was backing away from the very thing I denied. The Joker had become something evil a putrid black energy radiated off his body as he removed himself from the rubble. He was reptile like, fat and scaly with a face as wide as his body. He drooled and hissed violently at us as he approached looking like he wanted to devour our very souls. His tongue came out of his mouth whipping about spraying more saliva at us and I noticed the ground sizzling at our feet from the saliva's contact, great it was poisonous. He had stubby arm which surprised me because he had pulled himself out of the rubble with them and a short tail most likely to counter balance his weight. To add to it all he was a dark shade of violet.

"Your cursed!"

I turned to look at the Woren in shock and somewhat downcast. Even she knew of the legends behind my people, I almost wanted to cry when the boy beside me spoke.

"I'm cursed why do you say that?"

She was referring to him, I smiled it made me feel better to know that she wasn't blaming me for this outcome surly the guards of my sister were blaming me in their graves.

"I've been travelling with you for less than three days and I suddenly meet not one but two psychotic demons bent on worshipping some god and killing me. For crying out loud how many of these things do you encounter!?" She yelled in a comical style waving her hands around ignoring our present threat.

"2 before this one and that included Angus."

"Oh… wait when was the second one?" The woren asked just ask a tongue came whipping between them spraying saliva everywhere and wrapping around the Woren.

"AGHHHH THIS IS DISGUSTING LET ME GO!" She yelled squirming around as the tongue receded towards the Joker's mouth.

"You'll be my first meal in a long time." The Joker said with a laugh.

"Oh sure eat me first, RYU GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

The blue haired boy didn't think twice jumping towards the joker with his sword drawn ready to cut the tongue in half.

"Back off!" The Joker shouted and twisted his body releasing the Woren and throwing her into Ryu causing the two to fly backwards into a wall.

"Heheheh… so I guess it'll be bird stew for dinner instead." He chuckled looking towards me and my sister.

I stiffened slightly then pushed Mina silently telling her to get to higher ground. She ran back towards the stairs and hid between the rocks watching me as I stood to face the Joker.

"Your fights with me fatso."

"I hope you put up a better fight than those two did." The Joker laughed, "Hard to believe they killed Angus, it was thanks to him I had remained in power for a while."

"I could care less, heat of mother earth I call upon you to scorch thee-SPARK!"

A ball of fire appeared above the Joker and suddenly shot towards him engulfing him in a small explosion. He cried out in pain as I readied another spell putting more energy into it,

"COLD!"

Two large stones of ice formed and dropped onto his skull spitting into pieces upon contact. He yelled out again obviously pissed off at me and I panicked as a tongue came darting at me slamming across my mid section like a plank of wood. I flew back into a set up table a few pots crashing around me. It was painful really and I wanted to sleep right there.

"Despicable little wrench, I hope your time on this planet was a good one because where you'll be going is a place worse than death!"

"…Mmm…" I groaned a response, I really didn't have enough strength for anything else.

"Good, dinner will be savored today." He lashed out his tongue wrapping it around my body and dragging me towards him and his stupid grin.

I wanted to do nothing more than rip his tongue off but I didn't have the strength for it instead I aimed a single hand towards his right eye and smiled.

"Bye-Bye." I sighed and fired a basic magic spell into his socket causing him to real back in pain as the energies easily vaporized his retina rendering his right eye useless. He dropped me on the ground staggering back while cursing me out constantly.

"You stupid bitch I'm going enjoy chewing your carcass I'll make sure to do it feet first so you live long enough to feel all the pain!"

I smiled knowing that I pissed him off, it was satisfying really. I could feel blood pouring from my wings, into the ground around me, the poison also seeping into my system from the open wounds. Damn I wish it didn't hurt this much but it could be worse, I could be working for the man.

"Hey you okay?"

I looked over to see the Woren smiling down at me like she was having the time of her life.

"Do I look okay?" I retorted as a joke.

"Nah, you look like shit actually."

I frowned the best I could her peppy attitude could get annoying but she was making best of a painful situation. I tried to stand but only succeeded in sitting up breathing hard.

"Poisons getting to you?" The Woren asked.

I nodded unable to speak ad watched as the blue haired boy jumped back and forth from the tongue lashings of the Joker. He was fast but not fast enough as a single hit sent him sprawling out to the ground his body sliding up beside mine.

"Owe…" He breathed out as the Woren smiled.

"My turn." She grinned and jumped into the fight proving her speed to be that much better than both mine and the boys.

"You hurt?" I asked watching the Woren slam her stick into the Joker's face again giving him another bruise.

"All over." Was the comical reply and I had to laugh as he stood up, "You?"

"My wing are useless to me right now, I think the sprained or broke when I fell." I replied.

"Hold still."

I couldn't really due much other than hold still, he chanted a rather short phrase and suddenly a soothing light spread out around my body. The wounds closed and I could feel the movement regained in my wings but the pain still there.

"It's only a level one spell it'll be temporary so try not to strain yourself." He explained and I stood up with a quick nod.

"Thank you."

He nodded just as the Woren came flying back in much the same manner as the boy had before.

"Your right that does smart." She said with a smile still on her face.

"And yet your smiling about it." I pointed out.

"Why not, this is a blast!" She replied bouncing back and running back into the demon only to end up on her back again, "OWEY!"

I shook my head unable to understand her liking for pain when the boy beside me cast the same spell on her as he did me.

"Well I can't use that spell again."

"You have no stamina!" The Woren joked.

"You three are becoming more annoying than the fly's around me!" The Joker bellowed approaching us.

"What will it take to kill you anyways, your buddy Angus went down pretty quickly." The Woren yelled.

"Angus was a fool I'll not die like he did." The Joker screeched out and sucked in a large amount of air and exhaled a foul smoke that surrounded us in seconds.

"Oh god what is this, I can't breathe!" The Woren cried.

"It's a poisonous gas, don't breathe it in!" I explained trying not to choke in the substance.

"That's the same as not breathing at all!" The Woren shot back and I shrugged at that taking to the air quickly out of reach of the gas.

"Oh so unfair, she can fly and has magic!" The Woren complained.

"Run to higher ground Katt," I heard the boy say and she complied using her natural abilities to jump up to the second level.

"Looks like it's only you boy." The Joker said with a chuckle.

"Shut up." The boy replied and he readied himself for another assault.

"I'll eat you quickly, I still have dinner with a bird."

I watched him lash out at the boy wrapping his tongue around his leg and dragging the boy back and forth on the ground smashing him into various objects before lifting him up and slamming him into the ground. I cringed at the display but readied my attack anyways It was my only chance and I wasn't going to screw it up.

"Hold on Ryu I'm coming!" I heard the Woren shout and she jumped off the second floor and onto the Jokers back were the demon defiantly couldn't reach. He moved about wildly trying to shake the Woren off but her feline reflexes and claws digging into the skin kept her on.

"Get off you furball!" He shouted.

"Furball, I have you know I'm drop-dead gorgeous!"

"Fine be a gorgeous pancake!"

He just fell on his back and I watched the Woren's eyes widen as the weight hit her all at once causing her to pass out. Her grip loosened and the Joker laughed getting back and turning to see the out cold girl sprawled out.

"Stupid animal." He chuckled.

"Not as dumb as you!"

The Joker shot around as the boy jammed his sword into the Joker's stomach, the demon went wide eyed and screamed out harshly stepping back from the boy muttering things of impossibilities and a god.

"You wretch. This isn't going to kill me you can't kill me!"

"HEY!" I cried my attack ready the power glowing in my hands.

"You…" He hissed straining his remaining eye.

"DIE! TORNADO!"

I released all my energy and watched as the winds around the Joker began to pick up wildly blowing everything about and the Joker just watched. His eye was dilating in fear and I couldn't help but feel satisfied when two hardened energies of the wind suddenly shot towards each other and sliced the demon in half. He blinked for a second before the body fell apart its blood flowing into the ground before disintegrating into nothing but ash.

The poisonous mist soon cleared a bit and I heaved a sigh of relief floating back down to the cavern floor where the boy was picking up the Woren's unconscious body and trying to wake her up.

"Hey, hey wake up already." He said slapping her in the face a few times.

"Wha… why you holding me and slapping me?" She asked slightly confused.

"I'm not hauling you out of here and all the way into town that's why." He replied and the Woren frowned.

"I'm not that heavy." She protested.

He let her go and stood up stretching out his arms before looking around for his sword which had the unfortunate fate of being disintegrated with the rest of the Joker's body. He sighed and muttered something about swords and always having to buy a new one. I giggled a bit before Mina came out teary eyed and shouting.

"You won, you won I'm so glad you won!" She jumped into my arms knocking me down and rubbing her face into my chest still crying.

"Everything is going to be alright now dear, we have to get you back home now." I reminded.

"Mom and dad are going to be so happy to see you." Mina said and I could only smile back at her, mother and father would likely kill me upon seeing me.

"I'm sure they will." I said with a shaky voice and the boy looked at me with a questioning glance before shaking his head and returning to the Woren who had yet to get up.

"You going to get up any time soon?" He asked.

"No, carry me I'm tired." She replied.

"Get up or I'm leaving you."

"You're an ass!" She groaned and jumped up with renewed energy stretching herself out happily, "So where do you live?"

The question was directed at Mina but I answered for her, "She lives in Windia if you hadn't guessed it already."

"Ooh really well that's a ways away, hey we heading that way?" She asked the boy who only nodded.

"Sweet we can go together the names Katt by the way."

"Katt well I'm Nina and this is Mina." I said with a bow.

"Hello Ms. Katt." Mina said with a smile.

"Ms…. Listen I'm not old and I hate formality so just call me Katt." Katt said in an annoyed tone.

"Alright." Mina said with a smile.

"The guy over there is Ryu and he has stick shoved so far up his ass you'd think he'd have it coming out of his mouth."

The boy in question ignored her comment with a shake of his head. It seemed they didn't get along but I could be wrong because they are travelling with each other.

"I have a job to do Katt, I'm not doing this for fun." Ryu said with a sigh.

"So live a little you only live once anyways." Katt replied.

"I'm sure, Nina are you good to go?" He asked me and I nodded my head as a confirmation.

"Oh sure be nice to the blonde."

"What are you getting at?" Ryu asked.

"Nothing men are all the same."

"What?" Ryu asked in confusion but Mina answered quickly.

"I think she believes you treating my sister nicely because you like her."

I blushed at the notion and covered my sisters mouth before she said anymore and Ryu gave her a questioning glance while Katt just tensed herself and starred at Mina before speaking.

"You saying I'm jealous brat?"

"MFphme." came Mina's muffled reply which Katt seemed to understand.

"Listen I'm not into cross breeding he's cute but an ass and a pervert."

I shot Ryu a glare which he quickly held up his hands and countered.

"Listen I'm not a pervert you just walked in at a bad time and I thought it was my room."

"My name was on the door!"

"I wasn't paying attention."

"Probably thinking naughty things."

"Katt stop being childish." Ryu grumbled.

"Sorry it's in my nature so are we leaving or what lets go."

Katte suddenly bounded up the walls and disappeared through the doors leading to the upper levels of the cave while Ryu just shook his head unable to understand the girl or just doing it to keep himself from losing his mind.

"Spontaneous isn't she." I said with a laugh.

"She's a handful, but I like her that way."

"Oh you have a crush on her?" Mina asked and I had to laugh at the ridicules face Ryu gave us at the notion.

"Don't say things like that Mina, you'll give him a heart attack." I said pushing her towards the exit.

"What I'm curious and he's obviously been travelling with her for a few days… by the way Ryu where's Bow?" Mina asked and I gave her a questioning look and then turned to Ryu who was looking away obviously avoiding the question.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"Ya, he and Bow rescued Suzy and they cleaned her, to bad she was roasted yesterday"

I saw Ryu blush at the mention of cleaning Mina's pig but he nodded his head in confirmation of the events and I smiled.

"Well it's nice to know that there are good people in this world." I said and then noticed the pendant on his neck change color from a pale yellow to a greenish yellow color. I cocked my head to the side and got closer to the necklace examining it.

"Whoa your being forward there Nina." Mina said with a giggle.

"Not at all what is this thing its beautiful!" I asked reaching for the pendant only to have Ryu back up and slip the object into his shirt.

"It's an heirloom that's important to me." He said almost possessively.

"Oh why did it change color?" I asked.

"I don't understand it much myself but I was told that the item has the ability to show another's feelings towards you."

"Like when it turned black when we faced the Joker." I stated and he nodded.

"Black is something I was warned about, it seems to me that Black means demonic or evil intention but the other colors elude me."

"Hey you two going to make me wait now, let's go this place doesn't have anything left and I'm bored!" Katt yelled from above and I smiled knowing I wanted to leave here as much as everyone else did.

"Let's go Mina we're going home." I said and Mina brightened up and ran forward at the notion of going home with me.

* * *

We had to stop off at Coursair for supply's and a nights worth of rest. I was exhausted and couldn't wait to get into a warm bed and sleep. Unfortunately we had to decide on room arrangements.

"Okay so the idiot here only got us two rooms." Katt said.

"It was either that or I waste all the zennie on individual rooms." Ryu countered and I laughed as they continued to argue, like a brother and a sister or a married couple in the last days of their lives it was amusing.

"So obviously since the sisters are bunking together I have to bunk with you…"

"I'm with Mr. Ryu!" Mina suddenly shouted and quickly stood beside Ryu with a grin on her face and Katt and I starring at her with our mouth's open at her forwardness.

"Mina that's not proper." I said noting the fact that she was royalty although Ryu and Katt didn't know.

"Mina I think you should listen to your sister…" Ryu started but was quickly cut off.

"Come lets go I'm tired and so is my sister come on!" She said giddily and handed me a key and dragged Ryu to their room closing the door behind her faster than any of us thought possible.

"You think shes…" Katt started to suggest and I quickly cut her off.

"NO," I said sternly and approached the door banging on it harshly, "Mina open this door, Mina… MINA open the door."

Calling her didn't work and Katt was trying to stifle the laughs erupting from her body as I continued to bang on the door trying to get my wayward sister out of the room and into a proper setting, if anyone found out the Princess of Windia was in there mother and father would have another reason to execute me. I decided to try another tactic she wasn't the only one in their.

"Ryu you better open this door!" I called and then heard my sister from the other side.

"Don't open it, don't open it my sister is just worried you'll try something and I know you won't now come on and sit on the bed and talk."

"MINA! RYU! RYU YOU TOUCH HER AND WHAT I DID TO JOKER WILL SEEM LIKE CHILD'S PLAY TO WHAT I'LL DO TO YOU!"

"Nina chill Ryu won't do anything to her."

"And how do you know Katt you called him a pervert." I said in a panicked voice.

"Listen if he can sleep in a tent with me and not do anything or even look in my direction then he won't touch Mina."

I looked at her for a few seconds before slumping in defeat, I could blow the door down or something but the bill for the damages was more than I had and the time spent sorting everything out wasn't worth the aggravation at the moment, I was still tired.

"Ryu if you touch her tonight I swear to the dragon god himself you'll regret it!" I said one last time before walking with Katt to our room.

"Well bedtime?" Katt asked.

"Not yet, I'm dirty and exhausted I think a bath is in order." I replied.

"Ooh a good idea, I wash your back you wash mine?" Katt asked and I smiled.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

The next morning was an early one, we expected to make it to Windia by mid-afternoon and I was glad to see my sister well maintained. Ryu on the other looked worse than before, Katt and I both gave him a questioning glance.

"What did you do last night?" Katt asked with hinting tone in her voice and I scowled t her while she laughed delightfully.

"How do sleep at night?" He asked me.

"How do I sleep?"

"She wouldn't stop talking, all night she kept asking me things it was about everything and anything she wouldn't stop; who do I like, where's Bow, how many demons have you killed, do I like Nina, do I like Katt she even asked me if I liked her and if she was a viable candidate for my hand in marriage when she was older, she asked about my hair if I was related to her my family relatives everything!"

"Longest sentence ever and I noticed you both have the same shade of blue hair!" Katt said suddenly

"Do you not even pity me?" He asked.

"No you brought it upon yourself." Katt replied with a smile and bounced over to Mina giving her a pat on the back telling her she was her new best friend.

"I'm sorry Ryu I should have warned you." I said knowing my sister can be rather talkative.

"You did, only it was more along the line of a threat." He replied.

"And you didn't touch right." I asked playfully.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to strangle her." He replied and I laughed lightly at his hand motions.

"Well we should get going."

"The sooner the better."

From Corsair we travelled north towards Tag Woods were Katt explained that the lumber jack she was supposed to fight had been beaten by Ryu so he could enter the competition just to see Katt. Mina joked about Ryu being in love and Katt countered saying Ryu thought she was a theif. I didn't enter the conversation instead stood back and watched which was a habit. From the sign indicating destinations we travelled west down the narrow valley towards the Stone Giant Lake. According to ancient legends the lake use to be a volcano that was home to a large robotic giant that was used during the War of Myria 500 years ago. Since then Windia had moved closer to the lake to be directly north of it and the lands had shifted drastically some of them sinking and other rising. One of the villages that had disappeared was the village of Woodsman who were regarded as superior hunters. We soon came to the bridge the spanned the two continents and linked directly to Windia and crossed coming up to the gates that would lead us into the castle.

"Halt, state your name and business." The guard said.

"Ryu Bateson, Hometown Ranger I'm looking to pass through." Ryu had said.

"Do you have the proper papers" The man asked and Ryu shook his head as the guard nodded.

"I'm sorry I can't let you pass."

"But…"

"Law requires papers Mr. Bateson."

"Excuse me guard."

Mina had stepped forward and approached the guard who recognized her immediately.

"Oh my god Princess Mina your alive!" He cried happily.

"Yes I am these people recued me could you let them pass and allow them to escort me through here?"

"Of course your majesty please right this way." The guard said opening the gate.

"Thank you." Mina said and we all passed through the gates watching them close behind us.

"Now listen here, this place is a maze to keep unwanted visitors from escaping or entering the castle, it is also a prison for those who threaten our kingdom." The guard said and then looked at me with a heated glare from which I wanted to hide myself from.

"Thank you guard come on guys lets go." Katt said happily and we travelled through the maze of Windia trying to find the entrance to the castle. Unfortunately we came across the unsettling thieves and traitors of Windia the old lady in the bed especially scared me.

"You your alive I knew the old fool of a King couldn't do it."

"Hold your tongue, my father is not a fool!" Mina shouted.

"Mina stop she isn't worth the trouble." I said steering my sister away.

"I remember it like it was yesterday, a child born into the royal family bore the wings of death. She was to be executed solving the future but the King wouldn't allow it persuaded by his weak heart."

"Wings of Death?" Katt asked.

"Black Wings Woren, a child born with black wings in the royal family is symbolic because it will bring destruction to the kingdom."

"We should go." Ryu said suddenly and motioned for us to leave as the woman continued to rant and shout her callings.

"You will bring this nation to its knees, it'll be your fault you should've died and did us all the favor!"

I wanted to run and hide, to cry away my problems because it was something I knew to be true. I didn't want to believe it but ever since I had gotten my wings my life was turned into a living hell by everyone around me. These wings were my curse and they showed themselves to be true of it more and more. I shivered when Mina looked at me with those questioning eyes.

"It's been a long time since you've been home hasn't it." She asked me and I nodded mutely, "Everyone will be surprised, Mamma and Pappa will be happy to see you."

I wanted to cry, she was so innocent she knew nothing about my dark past, she wasn't even born then. I hid my emotions but for some reason Ryu kept glancing at me as if he knew I was faking it.

"It's cool that you a princess." Katt said suddenly and I only nodded.

"It isn't all that great, everyone expects you to be something you're not." Mina countered.

"I guess but your better than me for it."

"Couldn't handle the pampered life?" Mina asked.

"I need to fight to be happy, and living as a princess means no fighting."

"Well here are the stairs to castle." Mina said pointing to the dark stones leading towards a trap door at the top.

"Finally." Katt groaned.

"Come on everyone's probably waiting sister, Mamma and Pappa to!"

I swallowed hard as I began to climb the steps to my doom, when I entered the castle I knew it was over for me, I would be seen as a curse and executed like I was supposed to be years ago. Mina was so innocent she had no idea what was going on but I would follow her blindly because I loved her. Opening the trap door the lights of the castle nearly blinded me as I looked around at the familiar tapestry of the court yard. I continued to look around a bit while Ryu talked with someone but didn't get very far so I stepped forward.

"Hello, your princess was lost so we decided to bring her home." I said and nearly lost my balance as I looked into the eyes of someone I hadn't seen in 10 years.

* * *

This chapter was hard to write. After the fight with the Joker I had to basically make up the entire journey to Windia, it was difficult to say the least. Now breakdown of characters.

**Ryu-** I mentioned him having a stick up his ass and personally its true, the guys is dead serious about everything much like the first Ryu of Breath of Fire all the others after 2 are naïve and friendly except maybe 5's but he doesn't count. Also he hides behind a mask as well so he can spot the differences in Nina's facial expressions when she lies to Mina, and he has the Dragon's Tear so he can cheat really.

**Katt-** She's sassy. I view her as a playful creature won who isn't so innocent as most people make her out to be. She obviously loves fighting and teasing people although her teasing nature is somewhat unnoticeable in the game. She is very naïve to human emotions being blunt and always speaking her mind.

**Nina-** Ever guarded exiled princess. I wanted to try and convey her feelings towards the end about the approach to Windia. Think about it she was basically walking to her death, I kind of 

wandered why well the guards allowed her to leave and didn't say anything honestly for such a well known legend they were all pretty lenient. Next chapter will be a drastic change from what actually happened in the game although it will be a more believable change.

**Mina-** She is completely innocent and naïve. She is curious and is your typical princess. I used her for comic relief mostly because she is an underdeveloped character only gaining the spotlite when she… never mind that is spoilers although if you're reading this you know what happens anyways.

Leave me feedback please! I need to know I'm going in the proper direction! This chapter was brutal to right because I didn't know if you guys liked the characters or not. I hope I can improve on Nina more, she is really hard to write.


	8. Wanderer

**Breath of Fire 2: The Destined Child.**

Hello I'm back and you all love me… well you love this story can't say too much about me you don't even know me. But I bet you if you did you'd love me anyways cause I'm just That. Damn. Good.

Okay a little too much on the self image but I still think you'd love me.

Thanks to GlimmerFish and uh give me a second while I check my reviews again… Spikis! Spikis and Glimm win the best review awards… only review awards courtesy of Sipherous Plagiarism Co. we write stories based off of other peoples work.

Okay enough with the jokes on to the story…

Chapter 8: Wanderer.

"I'm sorry but your princess seemed to be lost, we thought it best to escort her home."

I wanted to puke, the feelings in my stomach were beginning to push and pull to the limit as I watched the eyes of the woman in front of me widen in surprise. It had been ten years so I shouldn't be too surprised but in a few seconds the entire event was turned upside down.

"Momma, Momma I'm back my sister brought me back!"

The guards around us began to look at each other and mummer things to and from about the statement. I could hear their voices despite how quiet they were being and I was inching my way back down into the maze to avoid their heated eyes.

"I thought the demon was killed ten years ago?"

"It was it's another one then?"

"Should we take it out now or wait for orders?"

"Wings of Death it should be killed immediately."

Their notions were what I expected, 'Kill the one with black wings she'll bring about this kingdom's destruction.'

"What are you talking about Mina, you do not have sister." The woman said with a strained voice.

"But mother she's right there your eldest daughter is right there." Mina cried out pointing to my direction.

"Mina please your scaring the guards." The woman said and approached us, "I'm sorry for this she has a vivid imagination."

"It's alright, she seemed to call me her sister the moment we met and I didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise." I replied softly.

"Captain, please escort them out of the castle and reward them from helping my daughter."

"Yes your majesty, the rest of you out get back to your posts immediately!" The captain shouted and the guards scattered in seconds.

"Thank you again for rescuing her and… I'm sorry." The Queen said again before rushing her daughter through a door.

I could tell she was apologizing to me, she was sorry for what they had done to me. It probably hurt more than I thought it did but I honestly couldn't dwell on it my body was slightly shaking with fear as we began to wander through the castle. All eyes were watching me, some I recognized others were new but everyone had the same gaze, the kind that pierced your memory and imbedded itself like a parasite feeding off its host. It was hatred, pure unadulterated hatred for me and what I represented. Eventually we came to the castle gates and were led out with doors closing behind us. The Captain stood by and watched us walk down the steps until he remembered something which never crossed any of our minds.

"Excuse me but you guys might want to know that we are unable to allow you back inside the castle due to huh… legal issues."

"What legal issues, everything seemed relatively fine until everyone spotted Nina."

I saw Ryu slap his hand to his face and I cast my head down a bit knowing it was the truth. For some reason the Captain held no ill will towards me, even looked at me with pity but answered Katt's question.

"It is nothing you should be worried about, but if you want to return to the other continent then you may want to purchase some rope and head over to the southern point were the distance between the cliffs is almost jumping distance."

"So basically we risk life and limb to get back home?" Katt asked eyes widened.

"I suppose if you want to put it that way." The guard said and Katt turned around her hair standing on end.

"Well that's just ridicules who the hell do these people think they are?" She mumbled and then looked at me.

"They're very protective of their royalty, no one really uses the bridge pass because they built it inside of the castle." I explained.

"Seems kind of inconvenient, but hey if you're the Princess than why don't you just use your ties and get us across."

"Katt…" I sighed she really didn't know any better but it wasn't helping my situation really, "I'm not a princess."

"You're not?" She asked puzzled.

"No, it's long and complicated and…" I didn't want to explain everything it was just too much for me despite it being years behind me, so I turned away.

"Katt don't bother her about it anymore, she'll tell us when she's ready." Ryu stated and I smiled a bit and mouthed a silent thank you.

"But I don't understand, why isn't Nina a princess?" Katt asked and I could only smile and respond vaguely.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you but I don't want to talk about it."

"Is it about your black wings?"

I could see Ryu just shake his head probably unable to understand her curiosity, but it reminded me a little of myself when I was a child although Kett is only two years younger than me.

"I think your wings are beautiful, I mean their unique and I really wish I had a pair." Katt rambled on and for a moment I felt a lot better, just that tiny bit of envy made me feel better accepted.

"Thank You Katt, it means so much to know that." I bowed my head in a meaningful manner and Kett just smiled at me a goofy grin plastered on her face I began to wonder if it was something permanent or she was really that happy all the time.

"Come on you two we need to find out where the thief is." Ryu stated and we both nodded following him down the steps to the town square.

I honestly didn't know what to do now, I first started back to Windia just to return my sister home but now that I've completed my task I couldn't decide what to do. Travelling with Ryu and Katt opened my eyes a bit to the things in this world that have been left undiscovered. Also it was unsettling to know that people were becoming demons, I couldn't very well stand around while demons started taking over I felt the need to stop it. I questioned whether or not I should continue travelling with Ryu or Katt but my thoughts were quickly interrupted by a loud announcement from a talking monkey.

"Hello everyone of the Winged City today I'm going to present you with a dazzling display of magic that will surely leave you speechless!"

Magic huh, I wonder if he could do magic. He was Highland that much was seen from the fury face to the abnormal upper body structure. His arms and legs were thin and his hands and feet large, he wore a blue denim outfit both shorts and jacket matching and was well groomed for such a wanderer, most likely a nobleman or maybe a soldier.

"Magic huh, think he's better than you Nin?"

'Nin' she's nicknaming me now, what's wrong with the 'a'. It isn't that hard is it, 'Nin', 'Nina' does it really make that much of a difference.

"Please he's using parlor tricks, Nina uses actually magic Katt." Ryu said interrupting my response.

"Could I have a volunteer?" The highland called out and I saw Katt grin wickedly.

"If you think he's such a trickster," She said stealthily creeping behind Ryu before she pushed him into the center of the crowd that had gathered, "There's your voluntold!"

"KATT!"

"Agh good you're a brave man to volunteer for the disappearing act."

"Disappear!?" Ryu cried as the highlander pushed him into a large red box with stars and moons on it.

"Don't worry harmless trick nothing you wouldn't want to shy away from especially in front of two beautiful woman." The Highland teased gesturing towards Katt and I.

The crowd however quickly noticed my wings and many of them began to whisper amongst themselves, I wondered if they would do anything when the Highland readied himself.

"Now for the act watch closely… Ancient Wisdom guide this soul to plains long forgotten… Disappear!"

The box suddenly exploded causing Katt to jump in surprise why I stood wide eyed and in shock. The highland used an atmospheric spell to blow the box into tiny pieces, with Ryu inside he just killed Ryu!"

"Now as the smoke clears, nothing is left not even a body!"

I sighed in relief, even that spell would leave a body, it wasn't a Missile spell so it didn't have the same force but it was still dangerous.

"Thank you for this demonstration if you want come back to the carnival to see my full show on display!" The Highlander stated and everyone began to grumble feeling gyped out of the show.

Katt and I however stayed behind waiting. The highland was currently cleaning up his props when he noticed the two of us standing there.

"Excuse me ladies is there something I can help you with?" He asked us stars in his eyes.

"Ya there is, where's Ryu?" Katt asked.

"Ryu?"

"The boy you just used as part of your magic trick." I stated clearly.

"Oh him I'm sorry he's not here anymore."

"WHAT!?" we both cried.

"Yes it unfortunate really."

"Bring. Him. Back." I stated angrily and the highland gave me a curious look before stating the first thing that came to his mind, or maybe it was the second knowing that monkey's brain.

"Why, Is he your boyfriend?"

"NO," I shouted blushing in embarrassment, "just bring him back now!"

"I can't, the trick was a failure." The highland said his shoulders slumped.

"A failure, unlikely." I stated looking at him now with indignation.

"He's not here honest he's been transported to another dimension."

"Okay enough of that crap, Nina let me kick his ass and then we can find Ryu." Katt stated gaining a fearful reaction out of the highland.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait I can bring him back, I'll bring him back."

"Then do it." Katt shouted.

"Well first I'd like to have some tea maybe we could talk you know get to know each other." He stated wiggling his eyebrows.

"In your dreams, bring Ryu back." Katt huffed.

"Fine, what about you?" He turned to me and I gave him the most puzzling stare.

"What?" I managed to ask finally and he laughed.

"So innocent will you go out on a date with me, if you don't Ryu will be lost forever." He sighed dramatically and I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Okay that's it buddy no more games bring him back now!" Katt growled.

"Oh you want to play with me to, I'm so loved I can't really choose now with such gorgeous woman around me."

He was delusional probably smoking the local plant life which I heard in these parts gives you a wonderful mind set when you're in pain. I looked around for a few seconds before I noticed a patch of dirt begin to move in the same spot where the box had been, it look disturbed at the same time to. I walked over to it as it shifted some more before deciding to stupidly stamp down on it thinking it to be some kind of animal.

"…oh I think I know how to solve our dilemma, I'll date the both of you!" The highland announced just as a hand came bursting through the ground causing me to jump bac with a loud scream.

I watched as the hand moved about looking for something to grip, I noticed the gloves covering the palms and realized it was Ryu trapped underground and immediately blushed at what I hand done to him moments ago. I quickly grabbed his hand and started pulling up just as I heard a sickening crack and a body fly by me at an alarming speed.

"You sick pervert, trying to use Ryu to get a date, I'm going to kick your fury ass!" Katt screamed and the highland quickly started to beg.

"Wait no, it's a misunderstanding please I beg of you don't do it I plead guilty I'm sorry NOOO!!" Katt's staff was raised pretty high in the air when it suddenly went down aiming for the head of the Highland.

The next few moments were a blur Ryu jumped up suddenly and blocked Katt's attack by using his sword against his back partially unsheathed. The highland had his eyes closed cowering in the fetal position while Katt was all wide eyed and readily confused. I was just flabbergasted that Ryu had moved 5 meters in less than a second all the while unsheathing his sword partially and saving the man who just buried him alive. Honestly a day with this boy was never boring I think I'll stay.

"Umm Ryu you know he buried you right?" Katt asked.

Ryu just nodded silently and Katt cocked her head in confusion receding her staff and standing beside me. Ryu let out a breath he'd been holding and the highland finally opened his eyes.

"I'm not dead?" He asked stupidly looking around and the noticing Ryu.

"Lucky bastard." Katt mumbled and the highland broke out into a rant.

"Oh My Lord you're my savior I love you, I think I love you you spared me despite everything I did to you!"

Ryu took about seven paces back as the highland tried to latch himself to Ryu's legs. It was rather comical considering the shouts of I love you were truly making the moment last.

"Stop, stop, STOP!" Ryu shouted as the highland finally grabbed his leg.

"I'm sorry I'm over joyed you'd forgive someone like me."

"You mean a letch?" Katt shot out and the highland frowned.

"I prefer the term ladies man."

"Some man you're a monkey."

"Highland pussy cat."

"You… I'm going turn you into dinner!" She shouted and took a quick shot as the highland who immediately dodged then tripped Katt before holding a dagger to the back of her neck.

"Not so fast little kitten." He said with a mock smile.

"How in the hell…" Katt mumbled before Ryu intervened helping Katt up and pushing her away from the highland.

"My name is Sten and I'm for the city of Highfort, for saving me and forgiving me I pledge my life to you." He said with a bow causing all of us to raise our eyebrows at this.

"What kind of crap are you trying to pull this time?" Katt asked this time arming herself with her staff and approaching Sten.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Sten replied immediately and began frantically gesturing himself like a coward, I began to wonder if it was just an act.

"Bull, you are up to something."

"I'm not, I'm serious I pledge myself to you, I'll give my life for you!" He stated and Katt lowered her weapon.

"Your serious aren't you?" Katt asked.

"Very serious, may I call you boss or…"

Ryu just shook his head and began walking away, I quickly followed with Katt eventually catching up to us and Sten lagging behind. I really didn't know if Ryu was actually accepting of Sten's pledge but he didn't push the guy away so he must have accepted it. We were coming the streets mostly and Ryu and Katt were asking around for a woman who looked and or had wings of a bat that may have passed through. I tried to remain inconspicuous while we travelled through the city while Sten was aloof admiring everything around him, everything being any woman over the age of 20. I felt a little isolated since everyone had a role to play, Katt and Ryu were looking for this thief, Sten was now tied to Ryu like a bodyguard which I wondered if Ryu really needed. I on the other hand was the third wheel now, forth real event enough Sten came after me I didn't have a purpose. It was soon getting dark and Ryu decided it was best to stay at the INN for the night before we went ahead to Capitain where our thief was supposedly heading. We entered the INN and approached the desk Ryu taking out his zennie.

"2 rooms 4 beds please." He asked and the INN keeper looked at him and nodded.

"Alright 2 rooms, 3 beds it is." He replied getting all of us to give him a perplexed look.

"I said 4 beds." Ryu replied and I could foresee this event turning ugly.

"And I said 3 beds, I only see 3 people anyways." The INN Keeper replied and Ryu narrowed his eyes looking like he was going to start something.

"Ryu," I called out before he started trouble, "It's alright I'll just leave."

I turned around and began walking out of the INN while Ryu shouted out to me but I didn't hear anything. I opened the door to make my exit and within moments of stepping out was knocked to the ground by a projectile. Something wet a slimy ran down my face and body and I could distinctly taste the tomato's raw flavor as it seeped into my mouth. Such a waste of food.

"Leave Demon!" a small child shouted.

The words demon struck me harder than I thought it would. Had the voice belonged to an adult I might have ignored it but something so naïve as a child knowing the legends made me break down. Another object hit me this time in the chest, I didn't retaliate I couldn't really I was to caught up in the words some others were shouting.

"You stupid bitch why couldn't you just accept your fight and die!"

"Get away your not welcome go and please you demonic masters!"

"Look at the demon she cried with fake emotions, don't believe her act!"

Another article hit me, and then again and again they just kept throwing food or garbage at me and I felt helpless. I knew I could end all their lives with a few simple spells but that would be giving into their claims, I didn't retaliate because they were wrong, I wasn't a demon I was just another human born with a slight defect nothing more.

"Ahaha it can't strike back watch this!"

I don't know what was thrown in fact it didn't even hit me, I only heard the gasps of the crowd as the object made a resounding ping of a barrier and the shadow of another in front of me. I was crying still and looked up to see a blurry vision of Katt cradling me whispering comforting words while Ryu stood before the crowd looking none to pleased.

"Sten we're leaving." He stated and the highlander just saluted.

"Right boss." He replied and took out something I could recognize and smashed it into the ground and then some into the crowd.

A few seconds later we were out of the city and into the grasslands as the sun set beyond the horizon. I could still see the smoke from our position most likely the town was in a panic now that they knew one with black wings was alive.

"Nin don't believe them, don't believe a word those assholes say alright?" Katt told me as she carried me piggyback style across the plains following Ryu and Sten as they moved about swiftly.

"Thanks…" I replied sniffing a bit and resting my head on her shoulder.

"Always Nin I thought my life was hard without a well established clan, but yours I couldn't imagine living it." Katt said quietly and I could only nod, I wouldn't wish this life on anyone.

"Here it is boss, this is my camp."

I looked up from Katt's shoulder to see a well dug out camping spot just beside the carnival that had rolled in. Sten quickly explained that he had been asked to do a part in the carnival here and he agreed until he could find another job. They lent him a tent and some supplies to camp out while he waited for his next act so it was a pretty well off place.

"Hey umm… Nina right?" He asked and I nodded.

"Okay good, I'm going to go and find one of the girls from the carnival to lend me some clothes for you to wear, there's a river not to far to the south were you can wash up." He explained.

"Thank you Sten."

"No problem, how about a date after?" He asked quickly earning him a sharp smack from Katt.

"Not on your life letch, come on I'll help you clean off all this food." Katt told me then as a quick after thought, "You peek and I'll ram this staff where it don't belong!"

"YES M'AM!"

* * *

It took us a full hour to remove all the food off my body. We were able to laugh a bit towards the end but the start of the task was done in silence. Katt must have taken the situation harder than I thought; she never really understood until she saw the reactions of my people, yes I still call them that despite their behavior it really isn't their fault. Hearing about it than seeing it with your own eyes is entirely different in experience and it can change your outlook on life. When we returned Ryu had food over the fire and Sten had presented me with a robe while he took my food caked clothes and ran them over to the carnival laundry where they could be washed. Dinner was eaten in silence, nobody could really say anything and I was too tired to try a conversation. The night ended with Katt claiming sleep and Sten followed shortly after although I heard a startled yelp and a cry of pervert as we had to share the tent, which was spacious mind you.

"You should get some rest to." Ryu said after a few minutes.

"I know, what about you?" I asked.

"I'm taking night shift."

"All night?" I asked again to which he nodded.

"I'll be fine."

"That really isn't fair, I mean…"

"Nina go to bed, everything will be fine."

"But…"

There was no arguing with that face, he was serious and his eyes seemed narrower than usual. I knew he wasn't human, no humans have eyes like that not to mention his aurora, perhaps the Sten could also see it but I doubted it, he was magically inclined but only a bit. I nodded and stood up muttering a soft goodnight before entering the tent and climbing into my sleeping bag. I really couldn't sleep, not after tonight and I wondered how it was that I'd close my eyes and drift into a land of dreams that would never come. It seemed easy for Katt and Sten to lose themselves both were snoring and moving about unconsciously and I couldn't help but laugh at Katt being louder than Sten. A few moments passed and I shifted a bit trying to find a comfortable position when the sound of a voice humming brought me to alertness. It was a soft slow melody and one that I recognized from my years as a child. It caught me by surprise that Ryu knew it and was humming it softly, the tune was long forgotten and I only knew it because my mother would sing the same tune to me when I still in the castle. This was different though, he was humming the tune but I could here the strings of an instrument behind the tune forming a distinct and complete melody. I soon found myself nodding off remembering the days when my life was simple, the last thing I saw was a shifting shadow by my tent before the darkness took me to the land of dreams.

* * *

"_Look Mom I have wings!" I shouted happily as I showed off my newest appendages to my mother who only smiled._

"_That's wonderful dear, truly wonderful." My mother said._

"_Nina your wings will be your greatest treasure, cherish them." My father told me._

"_I will daddy I will always." I replied._

"_Come dear give your daddy a hug."_

_I ran to my father arms stretched out happily as I wrapped them around his large waist. I was happy and everything was right in the world… until the searing pain hit me in the back. My eyes watered and I could hardly breathe as the pain pushed further into my back extending to my chest and neck. I looked up to my father who had a stern facial expression._

"_Daddy…"_

"_My daughter a demon… may you burn in hell." He told me and suddenly I found myself surrounded by hundreds of thousands of people all shouting Demon and Bearer of destruction, I was no longer a little girl but a full grown woman naked and tied to a post. I could feel their hatred their energy all pushing towards me wishing for my death._

"_KILL THE DEMON!"_

"_BURN HER!"_

"_I'm not a demon." I said quietly and one of the guards laughed._

"_The demon denies herself listen!"_

"_I…" I tried to repeat myself only to be laughed at._

"_You are look at your wings, back like those of the hearts of the dead."_

"_I'm not…"_

"_You are!"_

"_NOOOOO!"_

_Suddenly my binding snapped and my wings extended fully far larger than any before me, I radiated power like none had ever seen and then I shot it forth in a single command with no incantation._

"_BOLT-X"_

_Like a hammer the bolt of condensed power smashed into the crowd incinerating everything it touched. The cried of those who died were snuffed out quickly as I released a Fireball spell the claws of the flames running through the crowd. I cast Hail just as quickly and the wolf turned matter to ice and shattered their existence. I was surrounded by death and suddenly a mirror bathed in blood appeared before me showing my visage, I wasn't human my wings were still black but my body was deformed into a scaly reptilian type creature. I had horns coming out of my head and a long tail._

"_No…I'm not…"_

"_But you are!" The mirror screeched and I screamed._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_

"Nina… Nina… NINA WAKE UP!"

My eyes opened and I found myself pinned under Ryu who's right hand covered my mouth and left hand restrained my arms. His legs pinned my own and his eyes asked if I was okay to release. I nodded slightly and he removed himself from my personal space. I noticed Sten and Katt were still sleeping and looked over at Ryu questioningly. He motioned for me to the camp fire and I followed siting down across from him the fire between us.

"Katt's always slept like a log, well as far as I can tell and Sten must be just as lazy."

"I'm sorry." I replied curling up slightly.

"Don't be it happens to everyone, me included."

I looked at Ryu, he was so well kept and so serious that I could never seeing him fear anything. I wanted to ask but it really wasn't my place to but in. Instead I told him my story.

"I was dreaming of the day I received my wings. It was the happiest moment of my life."

He nodded and it allowed me to continue.

"My mother had pink wings, a symbol of infinite love and my father had white wings, pure in all aspects most Windians either have cream colored or a light shade of blue… mine ended up black."

He didn't say anything, he wasn't supposed to, I was venting keeping this alone for so long was hard for me and I was finally telling someone.

"I… I was exiled by my own father, he did it to protect me from those who wished to kill me. The captain at the gates was the one who escorted me all those years ago, I just remembered now."

"Hence why he felt no ill towards you."

"Yes, but my dream, it's always the same instead of exile its execution. I'm tied to a post naked as they ridicule me, thousands of voices and my mind snaps I give in to the hatred and torment and kill everyone. I don't care who I just randomly cast snuffing out everyone's existence then after its over I look at what I've become a real demon black as my wings with a tail and horn I cry in the blood of my victims until I wake or am woken."

Ryu stayed in silence, I didn't know if he was going to make fun of me or take my thoughts seriously. I was beginning to shake in anticipation when he finally spoke.

"I was 5 when it happened, the mountain pass opened up and the demons attacked the town," He started and continued without even acknowledging me, "My mother was killed during the attack and we all would have been had it not been for a dragon that sealed the doors and stopped the flow of monsters. Another five years had passed when I went to the pass looking for my sister, she said something about the seeing mother in her dreams and when my father took her back home I decided to try it and slept. Only I didn't see my mother, I saw him, his eye ever glowing ad ever starring down at me like a watchful guardian or perhaps he was trying to frighten me. I had been receiving the dreams of him since the attack previously and upon returning to the village my life their ended. I met my friend Bow there, you haven't met him but I'm sure you will, the town had become cold and my father and sister had disappeared with no soul remembering them. I also discovered a new priest at the St. Eva Church which my father pastured at. I left that night with Bow realizing it was futile to stay and we fled to a cave escaping the storm that had rolled in. There I…"

He stopped and looked at me, seriously looked at me like he was contemplating something.

"Is something wrong?" I asked and he nodded.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked me and I nodded, he knew mine so there was no way I'd reveal his.

Slowly he lifted his shirt and I blushed at the thoughts running through my head, honestly who wouldn't even Katt admitted he had the body she wanted in a man. But on second observation I saw the scars… no it was a single scar, a scar so large it engulfed his chest like something out of a horror book.

"Oh my god…" I whispered unable to believe what I was seeing, it started in the upper right hand corned of his shoulder and traced itself all the way down passed his stomach, it was as wide as the length of his fore arm and looked to be just a hand length deep. There was no way he survived.

"Bow and I stumbled upon something none could explain, to this day I don't understand what happened." He started and his body shook with fear, rage and something I couldn't recognize, 

"That night I died, officially my heart, lungs organs ceased to function the demon nearly tore me in half leaving my body to rot, he didn't touch Bow, knocked him away but otherwise left him alone instead he fought me. I was to incoherent at the time but the person who found me brought both of us to a doctor and the doctor said by all rights I should be dead, but I wasn't."

"What happened?" I asked without thinking although he told me what happened he left something out I could tell.

"You can't tell but I don't have a heart… a whole human one anyways."

"It…"

"Half my heart the demon traded half my heart for his, the doctor said it was impossible for the two halves to function but through some means they do. This scar reminds me of him and so do my dreams the dreams of the eye that stare down at me awaiting my return awaiting the day we face off again."

I remained silent, Ryu was in a different situation than I, entirely different. Where I was accused of being a demon, he was a demon or at least held the heart of one. I could only imagine what it truly did to him. Yet he strived forward despite what he has become, I envied him I wanted to be like him to accept everything and carry on with my existence. He placed his shirt back on and looked out to the glowing moon which was beginning its descent, I had only been sleeping for a few hours before he woke me up.

"One of the side effects of the demons heart was added sensory and perception in combat as well as increased Stamina, if you haven't noticed I can take a bit more damage than many others."

"Yes, you do have an impressive regenerative ability, but is that really due to the demons heart?" I asked.

"It is I can tell."

The mood was to dark for me now. It was depressing really and I didn't like it. Ryu seemed to be lost in thought while I tried to figure out a way to lighten the mood, then I remembered the song that put me to sleep.

"How do you know '_The Closing of the Dragon's Eye at the End of the Tale_'?" I asked.

"So you know it, it was part of my mother's heritage she taught it to me when I was 4."

"Your mothers heritage but that's impossible."

"Why?"

It was impossible, no one had ever seen another Dragon since the one in gate. It couldn't be possible that she was one they had disappeared 500 years ago.

"What was your mother like?" I asked curiously.

"I can only remember her appearance, although I knew she was kind. She had blue hair much like myself and a slender build but always wore a robe of sorts. The most startling aspect about her though was the wings on her back.

"Wings, like a Windian?" I asked.

"No, like a dragon scaly and leather she never stretched them out and it was unique to her alone." Ryu explained and than almost confirmed my suspicion. Ryu might be a descendant of the Dragon Clan or the Brood as they were sometimes called. I couldn't tell him it might be something to watch out for though so I asked for him to play the song.

"Could you play the song again?"

"I could." He answered and pulled out a harp which were the other notes I heard besides his voice.

"What are you two still doing up, not anything bad I hope?"

I turned around to see Katt sleepily walking out of the tent rubbing her eyes. She was certainly well rested as I noticed her tail swing back and forth wildly.

"Nothing bad Katt just talking." I replied.

"Could I don't think I could handle you two sucking face on this journey." She said playfully and I smacked her for her blatant comment.

"Katt that's inappropriate." I hissed.

"Wow such a prude."

"I'm royalty!" I defended.

"Oh the princess needs to be pure please that's a load of crap."

"Oh so you have I take?" I asked.

"Nope, can't."

"Can't?" I repeated.

"Right, I'm Woren and if you've done your research…"

"Woren's mate for life I forgot." I replied.

Woren's did mate for life, they find the one they truly destined for and stay with them forever. It bred into their biology so you really can't fault them for it. Personally we should follow their example, to many people end up on the streets because of it.

"So what's with the harp?" Katt asked.

"I play." replied Ryu.

"You, play a harp the big man with the sword?" Katt asked again.

"Something wrong with it?" Ryu asked.

"Are you like… a homosexual?"

To describe the look on Ryu's face would be impossible, his mouth twisted eyes folded and he turned his head in a way I thought not possible. Katt was laughing alongside me as Ryu returned to his regular stoic self.

"No Katt I do not bed men, boys or anything else with a masculine reproductive organ." Ryu replied leaving little room for jokes.

"Well you play a harp come on what else was I supposed to think?"

"Katt leave him alone, play Ryu."

"Alright, just stay quite Katt and listen."

And she did, we listened to the music come from Ryu as the moon swept overhead. The music told the story of a dragon's sacrifice to end the wars and how it looked back remembering everyone that helped it defeat the god of destruction. It was a song to honor a warrior of 500 years ago and it helped me sort out my mind. I was going to prove to everyone I wasn't a threat I was going find my acceptance with my people and nothing was going to stop me. It was the true start of my journey and together with Katt, Ryu and Sten maybe I'll succeed.

* * *

Note: This refers to Ryu's **Guts** ability, besides Blue/Dies Ryu is the only character who can restore Hp without the use of magic or items. It's probably the second best ability next to Blue/Dies's Shed although shed lowers defense drastically and stacks per use. (Spar's Nature does't count becuase the effect is dependant on the field)

Another long chapter. They keep getting longer.

A lot of back story this chapter. This is more of a develop character chapter more than anything else. The two characters being Nina and Ryu. Others will come when they get to their scenarios although Nina does have a second part. Next chapter is Capitain Well incident and the awakening of the Dragon. Leave feedback please, I always love hearing from you people it makes me happy.


	9. A Voice Calling From Darkness

**Breath of Fire 2: The Destined Child.**

Faster, everything needs to be faster. The chapters are falling into place as I cheat my way through the game. Knowing the fact I can get a Lv 36 character and then boost my stats at a secret Island in the game is kind of cheating it makes everything to easy… Anyways I'm at the wise tree in the game and only here Capitain in the story, got to motor.

Do to events we are back to Ryu… damn I was hoping more air time with the winged goddess but she'll get her comeuppance again. So on with the man thoughts.

Chapter 9: A Voice Calling From the Darkness.

"We are not jumping down that!"

"Not afraid of the dark are you?"

"It's not the dark I'm afraid of, its dirty, disgusting and mucky do you honestly think I want to get dirty again?"

"Well…"

THWACK!

"Owe hey what was that for."

"You're a perverted lech jump now!"

"Fine fine, nobody loves me."

"Who'd want to love you?"

Katt ceremoniously pushed Sten into the well we were currently gathered around. We had left the carnival after some breakfast with the circus folk and made it to Capitain with time to spare. The journey to the crafting town wasn't that exciting, we stopped off at a hut that was composed of bounty hunters, we also quickly left because Katt was a primary objective as they wanted to skin her and make a profit. Needless to say we left quite a mess behind.

"Katt do you think your being a little harsh?" Nina asked and the woren just smiled.

"Whad'ya mean harsh, I'm going easy on the monkey." She replied than jumped down herself and Nina and I both heard a startling cry and the cracking of several bones.

"You broke me!" Came the cry from the well and I shook my head, things were never going to be the same.

"Well you going down first or me?" Nina asked and I motioned for her to jump, or in this case float down the well.

"See you in few." She smiled and disappeared into the dark depths.

Your probably wondering why we are jumping down a well, it pretty simple actually, the well had dried up recently and left a large unexplored cave behind. Now this town had quite a few children so it wasn't at all impossible for one to decide that spelunking was a new past time. Unfortunately like most caves in this day and age, it was inhabited by monsters, yay for us. I could blame everything on Nina's need to help people but a lot of it had to also do with Katt's insatiable quest to beat the living day lights out of something since she was still angry about the hunters who tried to skin her. Sten was obviously on the other side of the debate not wanting to jump down and fight something three times larger than him, he was small so I could see a creature eating him pretty easily. Katt eventually convinced him although it was more of a forced option since Sten sported a few new bruises. I didn't have a choice, the second someone mentioned that I was a Hometown Ranger the towns folk decided my services would be paid in full and I wasn't one to argue with zennie waiting, we were flat broke to be honest.

"Another day of my life." I mumbled and hopped down the shaft landing in a well placed mud puddle, it didn't take long for me to get stuck honestly.

"Wow don't you have all the luck." Katt laughed as I tried to move from my position.

"Shut-up."

"Need help Boss?" Sten asked and offered his hand which I accepted, only to have the monkey launch towards me sending us both into the mud.

"STEN!?" I yelled.

"Hey it wasn't me the cat did it, she pushed." He cried and I looked to see Katt shaking her head and pointing at something in the dark.

I looked over to see two glowing eyes staring at us viscously. I couldn't move, Sten was currently stuck in the mud so it left Nina and Katt to beat the thing into submission. I was actually glad because Katt was shaking with anticipation.

"Be gone spawn of darkness… HOLY BLIGHT!"

A dazzling ray of energy burst from the above whole and slammed into the monster incinerating it instantly. Katt pouted not able to beat the thing the death while Nina just starred at the newcomer in awe. I looked up to see who it was and found it to be the traveling pastor of St. Eva Ray.

"Are you hurt?" He asked in general and I shook my head signaling we were all alright.

"Oh good, you must have heard then if you came down here quickly the child is in the creatures nest and there isn't a moment to spare." He explained.

I nodded and prepared to leave when another one of the monster burst from the dark slamming into Ray knocking him out cold. Katt smiled instantly and without even a warning pounced on the creature like a wild animal savagely beating it into the ground.

"Well she's excited." Sten said finally moving himself out of the mud.

"…" I said nothing as the highland smiled at me offering his hand again to pull me out.

"I'm lighter than you, and my fur stops any sort of suctioning that may occur." He explained and I nodded.

"Should we help?" Nina asked and I shook my head as Katt's staff slammed into the monster face cracking the outer shell and exposing the tender flesh beneath.

"I'm up for watching her do this all day." Sten said with a smile as Katt pushed her staff forward slamming it into the beasts face effectively killing it.

"I'll wake Ray." I said and approached the holy man who was moaning about Evrai and a man named Harabaruka.

I shook him a few times to make sure he was awake and when his eyes finally opened he seemed relieved.

"Oh good, you killed it." He voiced.

"Katt did." I replied motioning to the still twitchy Woren.

"Katt…" He looked at Katt then turned to look at me and then recognized me, "Ryu I did not expect you to come this far."

"Neither did I but my journey seems to always lead me farther from home." I replied.

"It seems, well everyone follow me we must get the child out of here before it is too late."

We all stayed quiet and followed Ray through the passages, most looking worn and a few with the carcasses of the insect like creatures flown about no doubt from Ray. Emerging from one of the passages Ray was suddenly ambushed by one of the monsters, I went to help but his voice was loud and clear.

"I'll deal with this, you go and save the child, the monster breeds its young through implantation that child's life is in danger."

We all understood what would happen if we didn't hurry, leaving Ray behind we pushed forward into the cave eventually coming to an open cavern with the remaining well water creating several small islands which were far enough apart to jump from. I envied Nina at that point, she hovered above the water, actually I envied everyone around me as It clearly showed that Katt and Sten could jump much farther than I could. Eventually we made it to the island were the child was sitting in a corner crying, Nina approached him and the slightest touch made him jump but when he realized we weren't monsters he calmed down.

"I didn't mean to come this far…" He cried out.

"It's all right we are here to help."

"But the demon…" He whispered.

"What demon?" I asked and suddenly my pendant on my neck became ice cold as the water bubbled revealing a huge insect queen with hundreds of eggs on her back and a very large eye.

"Well that looks pissed." Katt said backing away.

"I told you we should have ignored this." Sten said removing a few daggers.

"Well nobody cares about your opinion, let's kick its ass!"

"So violent how will you ever find a boyfriend?" Sten asked.

"The guy who kicks my ass is the guy who I marry." She replied and my mind suddenly fell back to the colesium… didn't I kick her ass, wait don't Woren's mate for life. My thoughts were quickly interrupted when something slimy covered my entire body making it hard for me to move. I looked towards the demon who just snarled and began to rush at me.

"RYU!" Everyone cried and I removed my sword putting it between me and its jaws.

There was a sickening crack and then a roar of pain as the demon jerked back effectively taking my sword with it, lodged in its jaws thrashing wildly as it tried to remove the offending appendage.

"You okay?" Nina asked as she held the youngster in her arms hovering out of reach.

"Never better." I replied and she nodded floating down and handing me the boy.

"You guys going to fight it alone?" I asked.

"Well if that was your sword then yes." Nina said and I watched as my sword again snapped in half from the demons pressured jaws.

"Why do I always lose my weapon?" I asked and Nina giggled taking off to help with the combat.

"Well you ready to get out of here?" I asked the child and he nodded vigorously as I began to hop from one island to the next intending to make my way out of the cave.

We quickly came to the exit of the cavern when we were quickly surrounded by at least ten of the insects. They were all drooling and staring at me with hunger laced in their vision. I quickly moved the child behind me and prepared to fight without a weapon when a voice erupted from nowhere.

'_Leave the boy, he is not of your concern!"_

I frantically looked around for the source of the chilling voice but nothing was anywhere close to resembling a source. I turned to the child who was still starring at the insects and I realized he couldn't hear anything.

'_Let him pass NOW!'_

The insects scattered at the command and I didn't think twice before making my way through the cave with the child. As I was running down the cave I ran into Ray himself who was looking worse for wear. He noticed the child in my arms and then looked at me with concern.

"Ryu the other villagers may have fallen prey to the demons hatchlings, I'll take the child to the surface could you please rescue the others?" He asked me and I nodded handing the child over and disappearing into the caverns that surrounded us.

I reached the first villager who was breathing heavily, that and the amount of sweat protruding off his body I realized he had ben running away randomly through the caverns.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Everything, the some of us were attacked by these, face hugging monstrousities and then dragged to different parts of the cave." He replied.

"Okay the exits that way get out I'll help everyone." I ordered and the man didn't need to be told twice, he was gone before I even moved.

It was difficult to help the next villager, far more than I realized. He had some kind of creature attached to his face and if that wasn't enough the insects seemed to be guarding them as though they were waiting for something. Although I was prepared for a fight I now realized I risked harming the man as well because he attacked right alongside the armored insect.

"Could this get any worse?" I asked myself when the man suddenly jumped at me the creature on his face whipping out its tail and striking me in the chest. I didn't have time to deal with any of 

the problems I had to also remember my friend who were currently engaging the queen of these things in a death match. I steadied myself as the insect struck next, only to be launched to the side by an incoming projectile. I turned to look were the object had come from only to find nothing, the projectile itself just disappeared as well.

"What the…"

"_Now you fool rip it off now!"  
_

That voice spoke with knowledge and I didn't think twice before wrapping my hands around the face hugging body and yanking hard. The man behind it gave a quick gasp of air as he fell to the ground coughing for a moment. The creature in my hand was none too pleased and thrashed about wildly, I smirked and crushed it body leaving it lifeless on the ground.

"You okay?" I asked.

"_He's fine, now go you have more things to worry about!"_

I couldn't tell who it was or were it was coming from but it obviously took the situation seriously. I quickly ushered the man out who said the other villagers were in the eastern caverns to which I thanked him and ran over. Doing these things without a sword sucked. I managed to combat two more infected villagers before the ground suddenly erupted into a violent spasm knocking the walls down around me. I felt a shove from behind and turned to the nearest villager only to look down at his mangled body, crushed under the rocks that broke loose from the cave.

"Damn it." I cringed wondering if he had a family in town. I looked over his body hoping to find anything and then saw the ring on his finger, well it was better than nothing.

"_RUN NOW GET OUT!"_

"What but my friends…"

"_Are fleeing as well get out of the caves!"_

"But there are more villagers…"

"_You'll die and have accomplished nothing, their threads of fate have ended RUN!"_

I gritted my teeth and complied, jetting past fallen debris and resisting the trembling to keep a foot I made my way towards the ext when I came face to face with Ray.

"The Villagers?" he asked.

"Tell you later we need to go." I replied and he nodded just as a torrent of water swept us by.

I was closer to the ladder so I latched on to it and reached out for Ray snagging his hood and subsequently chocking him. I ignored his silent actions and started climbing the ladder. The torrents of water weren't helping either as they kept pushing me to the side trying to knock me off. As I neared the top the currents got stronger and stronger and soon I found myself losing grip.

"_Stay focused or drop the baggage!" _Came th voice in my head and I shook myself back to reality and heaved upwards just as a pair of hands cam crashing through the surface grabbing me and pulling hard.

We latterly flew from the wells mouth landing on the ground in a heap of water and mud. I really didn't care for my look at that moment I was happy to be alive, I figured Ray was to because his robes needed to be bleached honestly.

"Damn Boss, cutting it close aren't we?" Setn asked me and I just chuckled as Katt and Nina surrounded me.

"You idiot," Katt chided me, "Lose your sword then go spelunking in a monster infested cavern great idea."

"Well it was either that or I leave them." I replied.

"You did good Ryu nothing to be ashamed of." Nina said whole heartedly.

"Yes you did very well, now tell me about the villagers." Ray asked and I grimaced, some of the families were reunited but I saw one woman and a child frantically searching for the one who didn't come back.

"I'll be right back." I replied getting up and walking over to the mother and child who were starting to understand what happened.

I approached them and the woman bore right into me with eyes realizing I was heading in there direction. Silently I gave her the ring I managed to pull off the body before I had to flee and the woman broke down instantly while the child stood their puzzled.

"Where's Papa?" He asked and I felt a wave of guilt wash over me, the child looked up at me and I knelt down to his level.

"You dad's with the hero's of ancient past." I replied and the child nodded accepting the answer. And turning to her now weeping mother.

"Don't cry Mama, Papa wouldn't want you to cry." She said although the tone in her voice meant she would be crying as well at any moment.

"I know sweetie but it's just… do you… do you know how?" she asked me and I nodded.

"He pushed me out of the way of a collapsing part of the cavern, it didn't leave any room for pain." I hoped that telling her that he had a painless death would ease her slightly.

"Thank you for this, it means so much." She whispered and embraced me before turning back to her home with her child.

"It's a sad day when things don't go as planned." Ray said walking up to me.

"It is."

"I've heard the village is paying you."

"They are but I don't think I'll keep it." I replied and made my way over to the man who was handing Sten the payment of our services, 10,000 zennie.

"Wow, were set for a while aren't we boss?" Sten asked happily.

"No kidding, good idea Ryu." Katt agreed.

"Is this really right I mean I would have done it for free really." Nina said eyeing the bags with a frown.

"Then I'll keep your share." Katt said happily as I removed the bags from Stens hand and took out 500 zennie.

"Hey boss what are you doing?" Sten asked.

"Keep this." I replied throwing him the 500 and taking the rest back to the newly made widows house.

"What hey, wait no that's a lot of cash to be giving away!" Sten cried.

"Tough." I replied knocking on the door only to have the woman still red eyed open it and stare at me.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yours." I replied and handed her the payment of 9500 zennie.

"But I…"

"Goodbye and live your life without regret." I said and walked away as she broke down crying out in thanks while Katt and Sten stared at me hatefully.

"Could have just given her half." Katt grumbled.

"Could have." I replied.

"Or not at all and we mosey on out of here rich." Sten muttered.

"Not likely, you cost us 100 zennie an hour as it is." I replied and Sten just gave a humpf as Ray put a hand on my shoulder.

"You have a kind heart Ryu…" He said.

"I'm just repaying the favor." I replied.

"_Yes a kind heart indeed I wonder."_ The voice taunted and I outwardly fround, the voice was becoming annoying now.

'_You make yourself known now why.'_ I asked and a chuckle resounded.

"_It's because you're so close, not even a quarters day travel to your ultimate objective."_

'_Shut-up and leave me alone.'_

"_As you wish."_

The presence vanished and I was able to release a breath I had been holding. I looked up to see Ray giving me a hard look while the others were puzzled at my odd behavior. I quickly thought up an excuse.

"Sorry, just remembering things." I explained and Katt and Sten bought, Nina looked concerned although after the previous nights events I wasn't surprised and Ray raised a single eyebrow.

"I see, anyhow you have all don a wonderful favor to the town as well as myself, I don't think I could have defeated the demon without all of you."

Somehow a sincerely doubted that, he had enough power in his magic to level the town after I witnessed him incinerate that insect, that and he wasn't even sweating made me question his claims.

"I do believe your lying."

I shot a look towards Nina surprised she picked up on it as well, but then again she was magically inclined so she could probably see his aurora.

"Excuse me?" Ray asked.

"You exclude a vast amount a energy from your body, almost like Ryu does although there are some major differences. You have a vast well of power as well I believe you could have fared just fine."

"Really, he doesn't look that tough." Katt said poking ray in the arm.

"Please stop that."

"Okay." Katt replied and dropped down on all fours and stretched herself out deciding to be lazy, I sometimes wondered if she realized how catlike she really acted.

Ray gave her a puzzling stare obviously confused by the antics and turned his attention back to Nina.

"Your correct in your assumptions, unfortunately I only wield holy magic and without a substantial source of light, like the sun most of my magic was useless underground."

"So that's why you only used that light attack when we were at the the entrance the whole gave you the light needed to cast." Sten pointed out.

"Correct."

"Then what about the barrier?" Sten resounded.

"Basic magic even the Windian here could cast it." Ray explained to which Nina nodded in acceptance.

I still wasn't convinced however, it was the second time he let my group handle the problem I remember him leaving Angus to myself, Katt and Rand only 3 weeks before.

"Anyways I need to thank you myself and I have just the plan would one of you care to learn magic spell?" Ray asked and suddenly Katt jumped to her feat.

"Me, me, memememememememe, what is it something super cool like a bolt of thunder or maybe shooting flames like or…"

"It isn't black magic it's an advanced healing spell."

"BORING!" Katt drawled out and promptly left the immediate area and Ray with a stupidfied look.

"Don't mind her, but unfortunately I can't accept this spell either as I'm geered towards the black magic." Nina said with a bow.

"I understand, and you are well adapt at it and it suits you." Ray replied with a smile and his had a glimmer to them I didn't like.

"Count me out I couldn't use a healing spell if my life depended on it, I'll stick to herbs and Helper Bottles."

"Well Ryu that leaves you." Nina said with a smile.

"Joy." I replied monotonously.

"You are so serious lighten up a bit you can use Cure 1 can't you?" Nina stated.

"I can but it took me three years to learn any other spell is going to take longer."

"Actually not at all." Ray explained I looked at him puzzled.

"You know the basics which is good enough to learn this spell, Cure 2 the next step in your healing training."

"I thought it was advanced?" I asked.

"It is, Cure 3 and 4 aren't well known in this timeline unfortunately and only a few monsters employ them due to their costly requirements for casting I'll teach you the basics of cure 2 tonight come."

"Mind if I sit and watch?" Nina asked.

I shrugged not really caring what she did but Ray only smiled and nodded. I looked over to inform Katt and Sten that we were staying for the night, only to find Katt chasing the poor Highland for groping her in public.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU'RE A LETCH AND I CAN'T WAIT TO HOLD YOUR BEATING HEART IN MY HANDS!" She yelled.

"Katt." I shouted and the Woren stopped instantly and looked at me with a shrewed yet playful smile.

"Was'up?" She asked faking innocence.

"We're staying tonight, try not to kill him."

"Okay… DIE MONKEY BOY!"

The chase resumed and Nina began to laugh at the pair as Katt dove into a barrel of water hoping to catch Sten. The highland was resourceful he lacked the speed and reflexes that Katt had but he made up for it in strategy, he was definitely a soldier at one point.

* * *

The night turned out to be shorter than I thought, learning the spell was simple due to the basics being fundamentally the same. I only need to consecrate a higher portion of my energy into the spell but also maintain its constant flow which unfortunately drained me after only three uses. Ray remarked that my continued use of a sword may have resulted in the undeveloped part of my magical abilities remaining dormant. I just chocked up as being piss poor luck. I fell asleep soon after that but awoke to the voices of Ray and Nina by the table, actually it was more due to the 

Nightmare again. Breathing heavily I decided not to bother them and tried to get back to sleep when my name was mentioned.

"Ryu, how long have you known him?" Ray asked suddenly and I tensed from some unknown force.

"Ryu… well I guess we're going on four no five days now."

Ray chuckled, it was deep and mocking, I really didn't like it and it made me wonder what his motives were asking about me.

"I didn't ask how long you knew each other I asked how long you known him?" Ray reiterated and my face scrunched up in confusion.

"I see…" Came Nina's response and she answered him a few seconds later, " 4 or 5 days."

I grinned like an idiot, not there was no reason but the silence coming from Ray was enough to tell me he wasn't liking that answer.

"Fine in the time you've known Ryu has he done anything strange or mentioned anything out of the ordinary?"

Well besides the fact the I mentioned losing my family, fighting a giant demon exchanging hearts with said demon and having this scar as proof no I haven't said anything out of the ordinary. I was considered a science project in some parts of the world no doubt.

"Why do ask, Ryu and I hardly ever spend time together without Katt or Sten nearby that and he's very close minded about himself when we ask him."

"I see, than I assume you've noticed the flare in his aurora?"

"I assume you speak of the dark energies around his body." Nina confirmed to which Ray just nodded.

Nina never mentioned this to me. I never even knew about any dark energies around me if I had it would've been the Dragon's Tear that… no the tear senses that of others not of myself so it wouldn't tell me what I wanted to know.

"Ryu carries a demon's aurora however I have to find any proof of his actions being geared towards him having those energies." Ray explained.

"You've been following him." Nina stated and Ray said nothing.

The silence was thick and the tension high, Nina was being rather calm quite a contrast from what I thought about her, perhaps it had to do with her upbringing or maybe she retained the heavy ideals of royalty. It didn't matter as Ray moved to another topic.

"Your skilled in the dark arts, tell me who you studied under?"

"A change of subject, fine I'll answer, I studied under the sage Yozo at Hometown School of Magic."

"A fine man and excellent teacher I met him once and fell under one of his lectures when I commented that black magic was nothing more than a reason to give man the power to kill."

"I'd have lectured you to, originally black magic was used to alter field and crop growth to ensure that the harvesting would be plentiful."

News to me, I always thought Black Magic was designed for mindless killing, shows what you can learn in school these days.

"Yes he said the same thing although it was accompanied by 2 hours of wasted ramblings." Ray mused.

"Shows you weren't listening then if you find his knowledge wasted."

"Touche," Ray took a sip of something I couldn't identify then stood up in a dignified manner and looked out the window.

"Nina have you ever thought about doing something worthwhile with your abilities?" Ray asked.

"Worthwhile I believe I'm using them in that manner already."

"Slaying demon?" Ray asked.

"Helping people."

Ray said nothing accepting that both answers were correct, by slaying demons she was helping people it didn't take a genius to figure that one out.

"Your talented Nina, very talented and…" He paused for a brief moment before continuing, " very beautiful."

I suddenly wanted to rip is throat out. Don't ask me why I wanted to do it for some time now but the urge just increased, if he pulled this crap with Katt after leaving I think I might follow through with my gruesome thought pattern.

"Flattery will get you no were."

"It's not flattery, your beauty makes everyone follow you there's no denying it but enough of that it was the wrong thing to say."

"So say what you mean and not what you think." Nina demanded.

"Fine I want to offer you a chance to be accepted by your people."

"My people…" She drawled and I realized he was playing a dirty hand, holy he may be but manipulation was always half the religion.

"Your people scorn you because you are different, because your wings are black I want to help you relive your life accepted in their eyes."

"Why?"

"Must I have a reason I'm a man of virtue."

"And that's why I ask because you are a man of virtue."

"The church requires the assistance of a talented black mage who is young enough to learn everything and carry it down the line, I know with your talent, my help and influence you can get a position that will make you the object of fascination amongst the world and your people."

"How, my people pray the Laden the Dragon God and are in no way inclined to follow St. Eva and it teachings."

"We are in the midst of converting them."

"Why?"

"Because they must understand that praying to a god of a race of people that nearly destroyed this world 500 years ago is frivolous and yields no results."

"You forget that 500 years ago it was the Dragon that destroyed the Goddess of Destruction herself, you have no right to judge my people or our beliefs."

"500 years ago the clan released the goddess themselves, they killed each other to wield her power."

"And they destroyed her all the same."

"The fact is that the Brood no longer exist, the no longer have a say in how this world is run."

"And what's to say St. Eva has dominance one religion does not govern the world, Namanda, Laden, even Myria herself have equal say in this world."

Nina was up now her face contorted into a serious stare as Ray merely watched the stars out the window. I was amazed that Nina knew so much about the past, my mother had once told me of the Dragon who also bore my name travelled with 7 others waging war against the clans to stop the eventual coming of the Goddess of Destruction. Although they failed they were able to kill her using a power of the Dragon god himself. The power of Anfini the ultimate Dragonic attack. 

I always wondered what it would be like to be a Brood, to hold the power of thousands in the palm of your hand, childish dreams but they were once my dreams.

"I'm seeing that our discussion is over, a shame we would have done well together." Ray said turning towards Nina.

"I won't work with a religion that discriminates."

"I see if that is what St Eva is, than I'm sorry you believe it to be so, Excuse me."

Ray left the room and Nina took in a long breath before collapsing on the chair she stood from. I remained still for a few more seconds contemplating on what to do when Nina called out to me.

"Wake up Ryu he's gone."

Heaving a sigh I sat up from the bed and shook myself out a bit before turning my gaze in her direction. She gave a weak smile before frowning again.

"Well that shot down any amnesty I held for the church." She said with a laugh.

"Thank You." I said automatically andthen began thinking of my own suicide, 'Thank You' might as well say 'Hey I'm an Idiot'.

"You are welcome, I did promise not to tell." She said with a smile.

"I suppose you did." I said weekily.

"How much did you hear?" She asked me after a few moments.

"When he mentioned my name." I replied.

She nodded and the stood up and walked towards me. I was slightly perplexed at what she was doing when she suddenly bowed, deeply with her head down like she did something wrong.

"I'm Sorry." was all she said and all I received were, 'Hughs?' going through my mind.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Nina." I said and she shook her head and began to explain.

"I… shouldn't have talked about you without your consent, I felt like I was judging you without you being present."

"You defended me." I replied.

"I know, but I still felt it wasn't justified."

"It's alright you look tired."

"I am, Ray took a lot out of me."

"I know."

WABAM!

The door to the room burst open and Katt walked in, covered in something while Sten casually slipped through the doors trying to be obscure when I caught something about him.

"What did you do to receive that?" I asked and he sighed then turned to face me and my eyes bulged, "Correction what did you do to receive those?"

"He's not going to say a damn word because if he does I'll repeat the process again." Katt exclaimed holding a towel and a bar of soap.

"What she said." Sten replied and hopped into one of the beds passing out from his injuries.

"Well that's my cue, goodnight Ryu." Nina said with a bow.

"Night Nina." I replied and returned to my own bed and my nightmares.

* * *

The next morning the four of us were up earlier than normal. Sten still sported to wonderfully developed black eyes and was staying well away from Katt. Curiosity got the better of me and I whispered into Sten's ear.

"What did you do last night?"

"I value my life, talk when we are far away from them." He said pointing to the two females in front of us who were rightly chatting away and laughing.

"Fine." I replied and approached the gates to the harbor. I looked at the man blocking the gates and frowned.

"Where's the boat?" I asked.

"Men from St. Eva commandeered it for the day, something about a conversion operation going on, I'm sorry all departures for the day have been cancelled.

I rolled my eyes, no doubt Rays handy work. Although it couldn't be all him, he was a part of a nationwide religion so there were others pulling the strings. I looked to the others shaking my head and they slumped with realization that we were stuck here for another day. I was about to say something when I received a tap on the shoulder.

"Excuse me…"

I turned around and I think my heart stopped, there in front of me was the hottest thing I'd seen on two legs since… well I'm not going to admit that. But without a doubt this was the next best thing or the third best I was still debating the issue in my brain. She was a red head, I meanred, fire red and wore an outfit that not only complimented her but made her look all the better. She stood my height and even stared at me with Ruby eyes. I gulped and tried to move back while Sten behind me was already making his move.

"Excuse him he's not the talkative type I on the other hand can…"

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested in you." She walked past Sten and then put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'd like to play with you." She whispered in my ear but it was loud enough for Katt to hear it and she shot me a glare that said 'Don't you dare.'

"I'm really sorry but…" I started to get my sentence together when she yanked me back dragging me across the town while calling behind her.

"I'm really sorry but I need him, he'll be back in a few hours!" She yelled and the only reply we got was from Katt.

"I HOPE SHE WAS WORTH IT YOU CHEATING SON OF A BITCH!"

She smiled at me apologetically as I a looked at her with fear, if Katt was that mad I was going to need an extensive therapy session when I returned.

We travelled North, at least I think it was North, I was blindfolded and push, pulled and teased to our destination. This woman wasn't afraid of a little flirting to get her way.

"Okay we're hear."

The blindfold came off and I was greeted to the sight of the ugliest thing I'd seen still alive. A jellyfish looked better shriveled on the beach. I resisted the urge to look away, I think it took all my reserves not to even flinch.

"Oh goody you actually brought one here." The woman said with delight.

I stared blankly unable to really give a voice of opinion in the matter, as far as I was concerned I was a victim right now.

"So you do know why we are here right?" The woman asked and I shook my head to indicate a big no.

"Oh… SANA what did you exactly tell him?" The woman called.

"Nothing granny." _Granny?'_

"Nothing?" The Woman dead panned _'Her Granny?'_

"Well you think anyone would come here if I said we needed a test subject?" Sana asked but my mind failed to recognize the term, I was still trying to figure out how the old prune could have a granddaughter that would make a goddess jealous.

"Oh my god you flirted with him didn't you!"

"Maybe a little."

"More like you seduced the poor boy, look at you and look at him that really isn't fair Sana… well it's alright, you'll help right?"

I nodded stupidly.

"Good, good we're from a lost tribe of shamans were going to perform a unity today!"

'_UNITY!?_' I thought in panic, only one thing for unity, and I'm not ready despite the fact the woman is gorgeous.

"Granny stop your scaring him look at his eyes." Sana said in feigned horror than pushed me against the wall a little too close for me to think straight, "Everything's going to be fine, I'm going to be a part of this to."

I nodded understanding.

"You and I are going to unite, we are going to become one."

My brain was running on auto pilot, I don't think I could take much more of this honestly.

"Okay enough you flirt you'll give him a heart attack, no you get to the center of the circle in the middle.

I did so without question.

"Good, good now Sana."

Sana stood on a smaller circle to the left of me it felt awkward suddenly like there was another power at work around us.

"Alright everything's set, Become One the power of Fire SANA!"

Suddenly I felt a pull in my body, something about this whole thing didn't feel right. I watched from the corner of my eye as Sana disappeared in a ray of light that suddenly descended upon me. It was warm at first, then it became hot, like really hot, like I felt my skin burning something 

wasn't right my chest heaved and my eyes snapped open as I let loose a blood curdling scream. The heat was unbearable and my eyes were seeing nothing but fire, I watched in a vision of red as Sana was suddenly flown from my presence and the Granny back up in horror at what must had been transpiring.

"Oh god lord our holy Laden what have I awakened!" She cried out as my mind suddenly went Blank and the image of his eyes appeared before me.

"_Awaken Destined Child… Awaken you true powers!"_

* * *

Damn they keep getting longer and longer and I don't even now when they'll stop anymore.

Now we have a new demo graph for Ray. He was featured very little in Breath of Fire 2 so his whole being is really a mystery despite his role. I personally see him as Ryus Dragonic Opposite, much like Jade was to Ryu in the first breath of fire. Where Ryu was about brute force and pushing forward at the moment, jade was scheming planning ahead and manipulative. Adding in the attraction to Nina was a side thing don't expect to much besides a basis for Ray to fight with Ryu on.

Speaking of Ryu, he's got it bad. Katt Nina andI can't wait to add Blue/Dies in the mix, oh the fun times keep rolling. I wonder how he's going to explain his current predicament to the lovely ladies muahahahaha…


	10. Gimme a Chance!

**

* * *

**

Breath of Fire 2: The Destined Child.

And we're back… With Nina, yes I'm going to ignore our Ryu, he deserves it really… well he'll be back obviously.

"Let me get this straight. You think that your client, one of the wealthiest, most powerful men in the world, is secretly a vigilante who spends his nights beating criminals to a pulp with his bare hands. And your plan is to blackmail this person?

"Good luck." Lucius Fox, The Dark Knight 2008

This is more of a bonus chapter than anything. Although there are parts of the story in it. Characters will get their chance to speak when the scenarios calls for it.

Chapter 10: Gimme a Chance!

I really didn't think it to be a good idea. Leaving suddenly without waiting was probably not the best idea but Sten and I couldn't really argue with her. She seemed to be livid almost to a point where Sten and I had to play mind games with her. It was terribly easy honestly, Katt reacted without question and had a one track mind. I kind of felt evil somewhat manipulating her to forget what happened a few days ago.

Yes it's been roughly 5 days since we've seen Ryu. The man had been dragged who knows where by a gorgeous woman quite easily without much resistance. Sten said a few comments after that and Katt went crazy out right knocking the poor highlander on his back then turning her attention to Ryu's retreating form and shouting damnations at him till she could no longer breathe. I decided to keep my comments to myself, the woman excluded a strange magical aurora and seemed to have no sexual intentions towards Ryu in any way, or I liked to believe. Honestly I was quite livid as well but I gave the man the benefit of the doubt, he couldn't turn down a person asking for help even if he wanted to. I may not have known him long but just knowing him for such a short time was enough to conclude he had a kind heart, if somewhat of a pushover.

Katt had brought Sten and I to the hideout in which Ryu's best friend Bow had been in hiding. I honestly didn't expect Ryu to know a Grass Runner, even more so he knew one from the lands of Namanda, a Shelled by the name of Rand who's size made it impossible not to notice him. I was amazed by his sheer size wondering how he moved sometimes. Katt seemed to argue with him and even struck the man once or twice since we've been here because of his comments. Amazingly the house had enough rooms to accommodate everyone and then some, Rand Bow and the old man Nero had worked hard in building a 9 room house with a living room and welcome center. I spent most of my time in upstairs center room looking across the forest and reading some books I had retrieved from the magic school. It was peaceful and the days of rest were welcomed after such a journey and battle against demons.

Katt occupied the room next to mine, she didn't complain much anymore, even voicing her concern for Ryu every now and then but I reassured her that the man was fine despite being a weaponless warrior. She came to talk to me often and we grew closer with each conversation and I began to wonder if she was truly becoming my first true friend, the one I have always wanted to have.

We talked about everything, I even tried to teach her some magic but her attention span was far too short and she eventually said to forget it. I laughed and reminded her that only a few weeks ago she and Ryu burst into the building demanding to be taught magic. Yozo was correct in assumption that Woren's couldn't use magic, Katt didn't exclude even the slightest magical aurora. On the other hand she possessed the power to make up for it which I envied. I was a weak and frail girl since I could remember I took up magic so to be better of use but even still I required someone to watch my back as spells take time to cast. Katt possessed the confidence I lacked the confidence I wanted although right now she was acting like a coward.

"Come on Katt Ryu's back." I whispered outside of her room.

"Who cares, the bastard could care less about us anyways."

"Katt your being childish." I tried to reason bu the loud thump and vibrating of the door clearly told me that she was mad at me now.

"Something wrong?"

I turned to see Nero standing in the hall curious as to why I was waiting outside of Katt's door. I gave a smile and shook my head although it was clearly untrue.

"Oh you don't have to lie to me, the Woren's just angry because the guy she's crushin took off with a sweet pair of legs, and what legs they are."

My eyes widened and jaw dropped at his audacity. Yes Ryu came back but behind him stood the woman who we left with and an elderly woman on his back. I wondered what he got himself into when Bow talked to him and suddenly yelled out the fact that Ryu blew up their house. As far as first dates go Ryu messed up about as badly as anyone could. Sten and Rand decided to point and laugh, I giggled a bit before going to fetch Katt who was sulking in her room.

"Nero that was a little tasteless." I said with mock anger.

"Tasteless yes, effective though." He said as the door burst open and Katt growled at the old man.

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH!"

"Ya keep denying it." Nero scoffed.

"How about I deny you a future!"

"I'd say your doing me a favor, now get down there and if you're so angry about it bitch the boy out or forgive him and try listening to what happened." Nero suggested and I had to agree with the man.

"Oh sure you can say that, your fiancé didn't take off with another woman right in front of you."

I think Katt wasn't realizing what she was saying when she spoke that sentence because she gave Nero and I a perplexed look when our jaws dropped and eyes widened in shock. If Ryu and Katt were engaged why did she never mention it… why didn't she ever… did Ryu even know?

"What's with you two?" Katt asked.

"Y…your engaged?" I stuttered out.

"No!"

"But you just said…" I tried to recite but cut off by Katt.

"I know what I said, but I am not engaged!"

Nero and I looked at each other before turning back to Katt who's ears were folded down in a pout. I wanted to pet her right there she looked really cute when she did that, almost like a kitten.

"So he doesn't know does he?" Nero asked to which Katt nodded.

"Katt why did you call him your fiancé?" I asked curiously.

She replied by mumbling something unintelligible.

"I couldn't hear that Katt, speak louder." I said and she complied.

"He beat me at the coliseum and according to my tribe I'm to wed him." She repeated which cause Nero to laugh.

"You serious?" He asked.

Katt nodded while Nero continued to laugh. I frowned and pinched a little energy into my palm before letting it go singing the man's beard slightly.

"Yow, hey what the hell was that for?" Nero shouted slapping the smoking hairs.

"What I did nothing." I replied and turned back to Katt who grinned and mouthed a thank you.

"Don't tell him Nina, please don't tell him." Katt begged.

"I won't Katt don't worry." I said patting her on the shoulder.

"Course you won't, you want him just as much as she does." Nero mumbled and I shot him death glare while trying to fight a blush.

"You like him Nina?" Katt asked clearly taking things seriously.

I shook my head furiously and Katt cocked her head then grinned like a depraved lunatic. I paled it was the same grin Sied had when she found something out to use as a teasing method against me.

"Somebody's a fibber." Katt whispered in my ear and I pushed her away.

"I am not a fibber, I barely know Ryu I met him along with you two weeks ago!" I protested.

"Oooh love at first sight maybe?" Katt asked and I stood mouth gaping at the accusation.

Katt swished her tail lightly circling around me happily before poking me in the back with her stick causing me to fall forward slightly.

"Last one down gets their secret told!" She said happily and bounced towards the stairs.

I stood their for a few seconds wondering what she was talking about when Nero clarified her meaning for me.

"I think she intends to blab that you like our blue haired leader."

My eyes shot open and I rushed fro the stairs ignoring the laughing old man. There was no way in all of Aspiria that Katt was going to shout out that I liked Ryu, which I didn't. She was one to talk anyways, she's engaged to the guy anyways. It wasn't fair either she was more athletic than me and had a head start. I was running as fats as I could when I noticed Katt around the second floor and could see that the gap was just large enough to jump down. I didn't think about it and leapt from the rail trying to use my wings to adjust the descent, Unfortunately I wasn't thinking and more along panicking as I hit the bottom steps milliseconds before Katt arrived in the same position. She collided with me and the both of us tumbled down the remaining 8 steps landing on the bottom floor, in pain and groaning.

"Thank you lord for giving me this gift!"

"What gift is that Sten?"

"Look at that, two beautiful women falling over each other moaning in pleasure, what more could you ask for?"

I only groaned in annoyance after hearing Sten suggest Katt and I in a relationship. The man really needed to set his priorities straight. Rand looked at us then back at Sten before voicing his own thoughts.

"Monkey man, those two are in pain not pleasure."

"Oh that's their plan make you think they are in pain when they are really feeling each others bodies and having their minds run with ecste…WHOA HEY CUT IT OUT!" Sten jumped out of the way as Katt's staff became a flying projectile intending to impale the highland.

"Come on keep talking it'll give me an excuse to kill you!" Katt roared.

"You'd love to get your hands on me wouldn't you, my studly body just can't be denied." Sten retorted before jumping on top of Rand as Katt swung her stick again and hitting the larger armadillo in the shins.

"OOOWWWWEEEEEE!" Rand yelled flinging Sten off him and causing Katt to fall back in surprise.

Rand was on the floor cradling his shin like a child by this time I was off the floor trying to prune my feathers from the fall. In all honesty even if my wings were white, they'd still be a time consuming disaster after falling to the ground. I looked up quickly to see Sten laughing at Rand and Katt trying to apologize. I watched them act like they had been for the last few days constantly injuring each other or getting into situations were one of them would end up breaking something and I felt somewhat left out. I never socialized with people before so I honestly didn't know how to act around them. I was content on watch them, a bad habit I have yet to break out of.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!!"

All of us looked towards the entrance of the living room were the noise had come from. Bow, Ryu's best friend and a Grassrunner rushed through it knocking me aside grumbling about stupid blue haired friends and red headed vixens. I gave a strangled yelp as by body collided with the wall, my feathers becoming rearranged again.

"What was that about?" I asked looking over to the others.

"Who knows, Bow is easily upset so this isn't anything new." Rand replied.

"Looks more like he's furious about something." Katt replied.

"It's kinda my fault."

I looked over to see Ryu standing in the doorway looking slightly squimish and probably guilty for allowing a random girl to pick him off. Katt immediately frowned at him while Sten gave him a thumbs up and wiggled his eyebrows in an accepting manner. Rand shrugged his shoulders and took a seat giving Ryu his standard greeting.

"I'll go talk to him, sorry for his behavior Nina." Ryu said as he walked passed me.

"Oh… its no trouble at all." I mumbled feeling something jolt into my system as he neared, my body suddenly became very aware of Ryu's presence and I could feel his energies pouring out of him like nothing I could ever remember feeling.

As he walked up the stairs I continued to stare after him mesmerized by the raw power being thrown about. I must have been starring for a while because Katt suddenly shoved me violently trying to get my attention.

"Hey…" I cried out regaining my balance.

"So you don't like Ryu hmmm…"

"What!?" I squeaked out in confusion.

"Please you were starring after the man for like five minutes." Katt blabbed which attracted Sten into the conversation.

"So she has her eyes on Ryu hmm…"

"I don't!" I protested but Katt decided to find an ally in the Highland.

"She so does, you even mention the idea of the two of them and she starts to blush." Katt joked.

"You don't say, and how about you?" Sten asked.

"I told you already, the guy who kicks my ass is the guy I marry." Katt voiced out to which I thought back on our earlier conversation.

"So you saying that since I beat you in Windia, we can marry?" Sten ask to which Katt quickly nodded but then suddenly shook her head.

"WHAT!?" She yelled as Sten grinned.

"Ya baby I'll make your dreams come… ACK!" Sten was sent flying into a wall by a viscious punch.

"Hey I just built that wall damn it!" Rand cried noticing the monkey indented into the wall.

"Sorry, he had it coming." Katt replied.

"Keep your damn fights outside, I've been bruised, beaten, hounded on and a referee for you two all week!" Rand shouted ripping Sten out of the wall and tossing him to Katt's feet.

"Hehehe, so when's the wedding?" He asked to which Katt huffed and kicked him lightly.

"There will be no wedding you did not beat me…"

"I clearly remember holding a knife to your throat…" Sten exclaimed but quickly cut off.

"You did nothing that I can remember so knock it off, I wouldn't marry you or even give you the chance to marry me if you were the last guy on the planet." Katt explained turning back to me while Sten stood up and grumbled an unintelligent response to which I couldn't understand.

"So back on the subject, you and Ryu…"

"Have no relationship or any start of a relationship thank you." I finished for Katt.

"Find deny it all you want but you'll be the one to pay the price when you wake up all hot and sweaty."

"And you say I'm a pervert." Sten muttered.

"You are." Katt dead panned.

"I'm going to talk to Ryu, you two just make fun of me." Sten said and walked up the stairs without even a second glance at us.

"Monkey has issues." Katt pointed out.

"Your so hard on him Katt that I wouldn't be surprised." I replied.

"He does it to himself, anyways what's with starring at Ryu anyways."

"I wasn't starring!" I lied.

"Sure, you had this far gone look in your eyes and you were smiling to." Katt notted which caused my eyes to widen in shock.

'_I was smiling, when was that?' _I thought to myself.

"What are you so embarrassed about anyways?" Katt asked me snapping me out of my musings.

"Nothing, I just don't want you to start a matchmaking service." I replied trying to steer the conversation in another direction, poorly I might add.

"I don't need to, you'll go to him on your own."

I frowned as Katt let out a laugh before turning towards the door and skipping out of the living room. Honestly she was to carefree but then again it was part of the reason you liked her. I shook my head and made my way back up the stairs as Rand started working on fixing the wall which Katt had Sten imprint himself on. Climbing to the second story I came across Sten talking to Ryu like he said he would, Ryu himself looked flustered and was steadily pouring out more energy. I only caught the tail end of the conversation so I was somewhat confused.

"Just as I thought."

"Listen Sten its nothing she's attractive but I barely know her." Ry replied to the statement.

"So, get to know her." Sten stated and walked into the room at the end of the hall leaving Ryu by himself in puzzlement.

"What was that about?" I asked on impulse and when he turned around the earlier waves of energy I had felt came pouring out again in waves on increasing strength, his face also looked panicked but quickly turned back to his usual expression.

"Nothing, just Sten trying to get me to do things." He replied.

"I see, you know Katt was upset with you." I stated and Ryu deflated.

"I know, think she got over it?" He asked.

"No, but she's forgiven you at least."

"I have to make it up to her don't I?"

"Yes you do."

We stood there for a few seconds, an awkward silence overtaking us. The ideas that Katt had put in my head earlier were starting to make themselves known and it was beginning to make it harder to stand around Ryu as the shifted through my mind. Ryu himself also looked uncomfortable and was fidgeting which I found weird, if anyone were to fidget it would be me. It was a few more minutes of silence before my mouth moved on its own, I don't know why but I was thinking about Ryu's aurora and its drastic change in output. Where his output before was normal for a standard warrior, it was now laced with powerful energies that I have been feeling and it was those thoughts that had me speaking.

"You look different." I stated and cursed myself for it.

"Different?" I asked in confusion.

"Your… stronger, you also look wiser more in tune with everything around you." I explained further.

"Perhaps." He whispered hoping that I wouldn't catch it but I didn't tell him I heard.

"Did something happen?" I asked hoping he would tell me.

"I…"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Came Katt's cry from outside and I realized nobody mentioned the extra house guests.

"Oh you're the Woren that was with Ryu." Sana said a little to happily.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"Came Katt's voice again and Ryu and I peered out of the window in the hall to see Katt facing Sana and the old Grandmother.

"Well how rude, yelling a screaming like some kind of savage." Granny said pushing Katt away a bit.

"I'll show you savage you old…"

"Your so cute can I scratch your ear?" Sana said suddenly and reached for Katt's head.

"What no you…my…mmm oh that feels… GAH, no no more why are you here, why did he bring you here?" Katt growled out and Ryu began to sweat a bit and I wondered what he was thinking, unfortunately I missed the rest of the conversation as Katt turned around and headed into the house.

Ryu froze at the sound of Katt's footsteps, I looked at him and he stared back at me and then slowly started to make his way to the center room as if he feared for his life.

"Ryu she won't hurt you." I said hoping to calm him down.

"Yes she will, she's like a Buruburu according to Rand."

"Ryu be reasonable."

"I…"

"YOU!"

I whipped around to see Katt standing there with her fur up and her eyes narrowed on Ryu looking to want to skin him… alive.

"Katt let me explain." Ryu said backing up as Katt walked passed me.

"Explain then you have ten seconds."

"We ummm… had a union and…"

"YOU WHAT!?" Both Katt and I yelled.

"No not that… Katt wait…"

I cringed for the next few seconds as Katt went feline on Ryu. I couldn't explain it well because I had my eyes closed but the sounds from Ryu indicated he wasn't fighting back and he was getting hurt.

"Consider this a divorce!" Katt seethed and marched up the stairs leaving Ryu clutching his stomach or some variant of the fetal position bewildered and in pain.

"A divorce… when was I even married?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Ryu…" I sighed and spent the rest of the day trying to help Ryu and act as a messenger between himself and Katt, Ryu's first day back hadn't been a pleasant one.

* * *

It was the morning of the second day of Ryu's return everyone was gathered in the living room except for Nero who was at the front desk in the lobby and the shamans who were in the room next door. It was the reason Bow was so angry yesterday, he built the room himself for himself and Ryu only for it to be forked over to the Shamans upon Ryu's return. Katt was still seething mad at Ryu, but she kept it to a minimum death glare instead of public maiming. Ryu was avoiding her gaze although I could feel something calming him, his auora wasn't fluctuating as much anymore but it was still overpowering.

"Okay so we are heading back to Capitain, our first order of business is to find a carpenter an have him construct more buildings and build a fusion room behind the house to perform unions. Also be on the lookout for Shamans, Granny says that there are 6 in all." Ryu explained.

"Great more walking, come on boss don't we have horses or something?" Stenn asked, or more complained.

"Not in the budget Sten, we're walking." Ryu replied.

"Well I'm going, no sense in being cooped up in here anymore." Rand said standing.

"Your right and Sten your coming to, we need you to get across the gap between the two continents." Ryu explained.

"What happened to the rope?" Sten asked.

"I… uhhh I broke it on the way back." Ryu replied.

"You break everything." Katt mumbled and Ryu only bowed his head in shame, it was true he did break everything, swords mostly.

"So Katt, Nina you two coming?" Ryu asked.

"I'm coming, I don't want to wait around here forever." I replied with a smile.

"Great, party of five I'm all for it so let's go." Katt said jumping up when Bow came down from the stairs looking slightly pained.

"Your all leaving me?" He asked with a slight pout, his lip curling as if he were being punished.

"Yes we are leaving, we are going to walk away and leave you a fugitive forever because we can't stand you anymore." Katt teased as Bow's eyes went wide with horror at the prospect.

"Katt…" I chastised seeing the grassrunner's face go from shock to fear.

"What I was only teasing." Katt replied giving me a playful grin and waltzing out of the room tail swishing behind her.

"Ryu…" Bow whimpered looking at his best friend eyes starting to water slightly and I couldn't help but suppress a slight giggle it was almost sad how seriously he took the playful Woren.

"Don't mind her Bow, she's just kidding, I'll be back with the thief." Ryu stated nd instantly Bow cheered up and nodded his head.

"I leave it to you good buddy."

Ryu nodded to Bow then motioned for the rest of us to get going. I followed right behind him smiling slightly as we prepared to go on another journey when something burst from the side as we exited the building smothering Ryu in seconds and leaving me wide eyes and stunned.

"Oh Ryu your leaving already!" exclaimed the figure which happened to be Sana and I quickly looked around for Katt who would surely be in an uproar of the way Sana was hanging off of Ryu.

"Oh come on what does he have that I don't?" Sten asked obviously jealous of Ryu's attention, not that I blamed him.

"I think its because he just has the innocent quality to him that attracts people." Rand replied to the Highlanders complaint.

"You mean they're fighting over for that, why the first time his horrible anyways its all awkward and…"

"I was talking about personality Sten get your mind out of the gutter." Rand sighed and marched off obviously annoyed with Sten's antics.

"Hey Rand wait up lets talk a bit!" Sten called out and ran after him.

I stood there waiting for Ryu to peel off Sana from his body so we could get moving but she wouldn't let go begging him to stay another night.

"Come on, just one more night please I want to try again I think I can merge with you and…"

"Sana, leave the poor boy alone we can't do anything with his power its already complete."

I turned around to look at Granny who came from the spare room on the side of the house looking particularly annoyed. Sana sighed deeply and let go of Ryu mumbling something about the cute ones always having a problem. I was confused slightly but was suddenly touched by the Granny in a rather unorthodox manner.

"So much potential…" she humed moving her hand across my body like she wanted to do something naughty.

"Excuse me!" I shrieked jumping away from the crazy old woman who looked at me with wide eyes before realizing what she had done.

"I'm sorry child, but you seem to possess a high amount of energy that seemed to be locked within your body." The woman replied.

"I study magic, I'm versed in the black arts so that is to be expected." I replied.

"Agh I see very fitting for one such as yourself." She replied motioning at my wings and I slightly cringed completely conscious of the fact.

"I…" I wanted to voice my discomfort but Granny cut me off before I started.

"You seem to be conscious about your wings, don't be they are the source of half the energy that flows through you child, a powerful devine energy that I'm unable to place much like that of the Woren's opposite almost."

"Katt… she doesn't have magical inclination whatsoever." I explained.

"To the untrained eye child but I can see her untapped potential she would do wonders with the right combination much like yourself."

"Nina we have to get going." Ryu stated and I realized that everyone was waiting for us so I quickly bowed out of respect.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now, maybe we can converse again?" I said and turned to follow Ryu who was already a few paces ahead of me.

"About time, your girlfriend kiss you goodbye?" Katt asked with a venomous tone as we finally met up with everyone.

"She isn't my girlfriend Katt." Ryu replied with a scowl as Sten jumped.

"Course she isn't, you hav…MMMPH!" Ryu slapped a hand over Sten's mouth effectively silencing the Highland.

"I suggest we get moving." He said calmly and motioned for us to follow him to wherever.

* * *

The group had gathered and we organized ourselves into a defensive formation with myself in the center to cast spells with the others surrounding me. I didn't like it because I felt somewhat like a hindrance but it was effective regardless. We travelled like this for almost three days until we made it to the cliffs of Windia. We all took notice of a poorly built rope bridged that was noted in the center and looked at Ryu with questioning glances.

"You can kill anything that crosses your path with finess yet building a simple rope bridge is this hard for you?" Katt asked looking at the poorly made knots and lashings.

"Its not that bad." Ryu stated trying to defend himself.

"Boss, not to be rude or anything but I trust the kitten in a sour mood more than this thing." Sten pointed out reaching his arm out to near impossible lengths grabbing the other post on the end and slipping across.

"Oh sure leave us on this side with the bridge of doom!" Katt shouted in anger.

"Jump, you did last time." Sten replied sitting himself down on he grass as Ryu looked at Katt with a frown.

"The bridge is fine." He said defending his creation.

"Sure, bridge is fine whatever you die then." Katt replied and took a bounding leap across landing with distance to spare on the other side.

"Ha monkey man who needs you!" Katt said in triumph pointing a finger at Sten.

"Apparently no one, but hey if you ever need me it'll only be to warm your bed." Sten replied before succumbing to a mild concussion courtesy of Katt's newest staff.

"Stupid pervert."

I laughed before taking flight with my wings and hovering across. It wasn't normally wise to do this but not only were my wings black but they were surprisingly larger than the wings of my people allowing me to keep afloat for longer periods of time and I didn't trust the rope bridge either. I should mention that because of an incident dating back the wings of my people have become smaller over time resulting in a drastic change in lifestyle. I really can't remember what exactly my mother told me but it had to do with my ancestor. Landing on the ground I noticed Katt kicking Sten in the side lightly to see if she might have killed him, I suspected she may have felt guilty about hitting him that hard but that thought was squashed when she booted him hard in the stomach causing the Highland to shoot up in a sitting position and groan in pain.

"I told you to get up!" Katt shouted.

"Fine, fine you like to beat your men don't you?" Sten stated struggling to his feet.

Katt didn't answer him instead choosing to wait with her arms crossed for our two less fortunate members, although I could say Ryu would gladly prove his bridge was a work of art by any indication of his face.

"Ten zennie says the bridge snaps and he falls to his death." Katt said to no one in particular.

"I'll take that bet, and I say he makes it across." Sten said holding out his hand.

"Your on." Katt grinned shaking Sten's hand in acceptance as we all watched Ryu start his journey across the highly unsafe looking bridge.

As he walked across Rand stood there in complete horror as he tried to figure out a way to get himself across, without using the bridge. Ryu on the other hand made it half way across and grinned proudly standing straight up in a superior sort of way, as if to say 'told you so.'

"You owe me money." Sten said on the side lines and Katt just huffed in annoyance. I giggled at the sight when we heard something snap and all our eyes turned to see the rope bridge collapse with Ryu still in the center.

"RYU!" I shouted just as Katt gave whoop of joy and Sten stood there in complete horror of losing.

I quickly ran to the edge peering over to see Ryu holding onto the vine tightly.

"Ryu are you okay?" I asked although the answer was pretty obvious.

He looked at me funny for asking and quickly started to pull himself up using the side of the cliff as a stepping. Rand on the other hand just stood on the other side thanking some god or another that he didn't happen to cross first. It was funny for a few minutes until he realized that he couldn't get across either.

"Hey Ryu, I can't get across." He shouted to which Ryu sighed in annoyance as he climbed up.

"I'm busy Rand." He said sweat was running down his forehead as I waited near the edge in case the vine happened to break.

"I see that, goes to show you…"

"Not a word Rand."

"Fine, fine just clear the way after you climb up." Rand grumbled and slowly started to back up while Ryu made it to the top taking my hand as I pulled him over to flat ground.

"Well that must have been exciting." I said as a joke and he grumbled something about it 'not being the first time' and why 'he was cursed.' I laughed just as Sten jumped on Ryu's back as a warm greeting.

"Hey boss, you wet yourself?" He joked as Ryu tried to shove him off.

"Sten get off me."

"Sure thing… whoa look out!"

We all turned to see a grey object hurtling towards the cliff at alarming speeds. Ryu immediately started running away as Sten gripped around his neck from the sudden movement. I took to the air and floated an easy 10 feet watching to object approach. In a span of three seconds the object exploded into the form of Rand using the momentum of his… rolling I think it would be to launch himself into the air and clear the gap between the cliffs. When he landed a fair sized crater was present as he shook himself on the impact.

"Hell it worked." He cried and we all were speechless for a few minutes.

* * *

The journey to Capitain was relatively quick. Monsters that came our way were quickly struck down with the five of us and we didn't see any bandits of in my case Windians that would cause us any trouble. Arriving into the town we were surprised to find out that the boat that normally ferried people back and forth between the two land masses was still missing.

"What do you mean still missing?" Ryu asked the port guard.

"Just as I said, a woman with blue hair and wings of a bat came flying through here hopping onto the boat and sailing away." The guard explained to us again, simplified this time.

"How does a single girl steal a ship that large?" Katt asked and I couldn't help but agree with her question.

"Well… umm it was during that demon incident…" The guard mumbled and it suddenly made sense to all of us that she used the incident which distracted a majority of the village to steal the boat.

"When will it be back?" Ryu asked.

"Should be any day now, in fact we sent a group a few days ago to retrieve it so…"

"Right, we'll be staying until then." Rand grumbled and we left the port to wonder around town.

"Hey Ryu aren't we supposed to find a carpenter?" Katt asked.

"Damn I for…"

"Wow, some boyfriend you are." Sten mumbled and Ryu shot him a heated glare.

"Sana is not my girlfriend." Ryu hissed as Sten waved it off going back to annoying Katt.

"So a carpenter… how will we recognize one?" I asked and Rand took the lead from there.

"Its pretty simple, Capitan's famous for its three house design, each one built by a different carpenter." He explained.

"So we basically get to choose one of the three… but we aren't building a town so we could pretty much choose anyone of them." I reiterated more for my sake than everyone else.

"Yep… although now that I'm thinking about it, why not build a town?" Rand questioned and I saw Ryu raise an eyebrow at him which looked kind of funny.

"You want to build a town?" He asked.

"Hey it'd be cool, we could call it…"

"Stenyard with its mayor me!" Sten said jumping up on Rand's shoulder.

"I think not if anything Nero would be the mayor." Ryu stated.

"So we are building a town?" Katt asked and Ryu realized he just gave into the idea because he slapped his face with his hand.

"Yep we're building a town." I answered smiling.

"Great, what kind of houses should we have anyways?" Rand asked.

"Those, those houses right there!" Katt pointed and we looked over to the tall wooden houses and Ryu shook his head quickly.

"No, I don't think new inhabitants want to climb a ladder to get into their homes." He explained and Rand pointed out the houses that looked like the standard for living.

"Well we have those houses there." He explained and Sten's face scrunched in mild distatste.

"To plain, those houses are everywhere something unique."

"Well that leaves those." I said pointing to the odd gold plated houses that looked reminiscing of the old desert tribes.

"Those… there's only one." Rand stated.

"Exactly, if its only one then that means its either a new carpenter or…"

"Or something unpopular." Katt interrupted.

"I like it." Sten said approaching the house.

"You would." Katt shouted to Sten just grinned and Ryu made the call.

"Fine lets go talk to our carpenter."

The inside of the house was a lot more spacious than we first thought. In fact you could have a really nice party and still have enough room sleep. I could tell the carpenter was looking pleased as Ryu nodded in acceptance.

"Your very good, we have a job for you if your interested." He explained and the Carpenter patted him on the back.

"Name, you saved my life in the caves and I'll do whatever you want for free." He exclaimed happily.

"Free?" Rand asked.

"Free, no strings attached."

"Shake on it." Rand stated and the carpenter held out his hand which Rand shook.

"What do you guys need."

"Build us a town!" Katt announced happily and the man suddenly paled.

"A… town?" He asked.

"Yep we want to start our own town, we have the location already picked out at the base of Mt. Fuji." Ryu explained.

"Close to hometown, well I can get the supplies there I guess…" The carpenter mumbled when Rand stepped up.

"I'll help you build."

"Well now lad, thank you kindly." The carpenter said while we turned to look at Rand.

"Didn't you like, want to come with us?" Katt asked.

"Ya, but I get to build a town, come on how many people can say they built their own town?" He asked us.

I was somewhat lost on that reasoning, then again I don't do manual labor much less enjoy it so it might be his idea of fun. Ryu just nodded handing Rand a pouch full of zennie.

"Here, you can get started with this." Ryu explained and Rand smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks Ryu, come on we better get going." Rand said to the carpenter who nodded already packed for the journey.

"Right, catch you guys later, I'll be done by the time you get back." The carpenter said and walked out of the house, Rand right behind him.

We stood there for a few minutes all silent as the door closed. I was thinking of how they were going to cross the gap between the two continents and it must have been on everyone else mind as well because they stared at nothing in particular for a whole 5 minutes.

"ALL ABOARD THE BOAT TO SIMAFOREST IS DOCKING" Came an announcement causing Ryu to sigh in relief.

"Finally, lets go."

"So boss, where do you think we'll be stopping next?" Sten asked.

"I don't know, I honestly never been past this point before." Ryu replied.

"Really, well I don't know much either but I do know that a castle is in the center of the Sima Lake." Katt added.

"Its called Simafort." I said and they all turned to me.

"You know about it?" Ryu asked.

"Well, a little apparently it is the royal palace of the creeping clan who live under the surface of the lake, they built the castle on the surface for royal affairs with other dignitaries who obviously can't breathe under water." I explained.

"So Simafort it is then?" Sten asked.

"I guess so." Ryu answered and we all followed Ryu to the boat where we boarded an learned the trip would take an entire day.

* * *

"Man this is boring." Sten said sitting on one of the chairs.

"Really, I like the relaxation." I said happily as the boat rocked back and forth from the waves. It was a clear sky and the sun felt so good on my wings which I had been pruning for a few minutes now.

"How can you enjoy this!"

We both turned to look at Katt who was at the very center of the boat looking sick but refusing to move.

"Katt, we're fine on…" I tried to calm her down but she hissed at me and turned her head back to the ground.

I laughed a bit at her act, she was a kitten at heart deathly afraid of water. Ryu stared at her puzzled but then turned back to me and Sten voicing his thoughts.

"She was fine kicking my ass during the coliseum battle." He stated.

"Must be a selective fear." I stated.

"She's just a chicken." Sten said with a laugh.

"I'll kill you monkey boy!" Katt shouted to which started another argument between the two of them leaving Ryu and myself to the things happening in the real world.

"So you going to stop them?" He asked me.

"I'm not their mother." I replied.

"No your not."

We sat in silence as Sten and Katt continued their verbal battle. It would have been physical but Katt refused to move from he spot. It was amusing since Sten kept getting close enough to allow her an easy attack but jumped out of her reach every time she tried.

"This is you captain speaking, reports of a large serpent swimming in the waters has been reported, for your safety would all passengers please proceed to their respective rooms until we dock. Thank You."

The announcement was straight to the point and I watched as many people began to flounder around the deck escaping whatever calamity might befall them should the boat be attacked. I wasn't to worried chances of the creature attacking were small because of the boats size.

"I hate my life." Ryu sighed and I looked at him confused.

"Why?" I asked then I noticed his eyes had shifted slightly and his energy was spiking wildly, much more than previous times I concentrated on it.

"Every time something like that happens the thing most assuredly comes on and attacks."

"Ryu it's a huge boat."

"Its an animal."

"Its not going to attack… agh finished." I set the last feather into place happy with my achievement, it had been a while since my feathers were this well kept.

"They look nice." He said his energy spiking again.

"Thank you, I like them to be well kept and its been a few days since I had them cleaned."

"To bad it was all for nothing." He said and when I went to ask why a torrent of water suddenly poured down on me, or more like a wave.

Ryu just looked at me somewhat with a smile as I stood up and turned around to look at the Serpent that decided to jump on the ship with a huge wave behind it. My robes were good quality silk a parting gift from my parents, my hair was no longer styled matted against my face now and my wings… don't even get me started.

"I'm going to fry this thing into oblivion!" I shouted and began to charge my thunder spell.

"Aren't you supposed to be forgiving?" Ryu asked me.

"THUNDER!"

The serpent hissed in pain as the electricity began to dance around its body circulating through the waters and effectively boosting the spells offensive capabilities. However it wasn't enough as the serpent regained itself and launched itself at me.

"AGH!" I cried out as Ryu knocked my to the side and effectively over the side of the ship.

"NINA!"

"HELP!" I cried out, I couldn't fly not only was the water weighing me down but it was in my feathers and I couldn't move them fast enough. I crashed into the water as the serpent dove in after me.

'_I'm dinner.'_ I thought as the serpents body moved quickly through the water opening its jaws to swallow me whole.

Closing my eyes I expected to feel the three seconds of pain that would come with my death but instead I felt the burning need for air and opened my eyes to see the blurry image of Ryu and Sten in the water fighting the serpent. I gave it no thought as I rushed to the surface to catch my breath. As I broke the surface I heard the voice of Katt and turned to see her yelling at me to catch the buoy which I did and waited for the crew to pull me up. Upon getting on the deck I wrapped myself in my arms as a blanket drapd across my body helping me to warm up.

"Well that was stupid." Katt told me and I had to smile.

"Call it impulsive female action." I answered.

"Yep, but don't expect me to jump in there with you guys." Katt explained.

"I just finished pruning my wings to."

"Well at least you'll have something to do now." She explained to which I shot her a glare.

It was then Sten jumped up from the side of the boat shaking himself of the water and turned to look at Katt and I.

"Your moving?" He asked Katt and she frowned and ignored his jab.

"Where's Ryu?" I asked.

"Told me to get out of the water." Sten answered.

"What, why would he…" I started to question it when a huge spike of energy suddenly cause the water to explode with a force that equaled a magical implosion. The water was now raining around us and my eyes were fixed upon the source of power that had now engulfed the calm ocean.

It was floating above the surface small like the size of a human but distinctly reptilian. It held the serpent in its claws as its jaws opened up and released a wave of electricity across the body effectively frying it to death. Letting the serpent go the dragon… no it was a drake if I wasn't mistaken turned to look at us before it began to revert into a familiar form of a human. Blue hair took to its head and the body supended in the air fell back into the ocean passed out from its attack and Sten jumped in realizing who it was. Katt looked confused trying figure everything out while I remained silent realizing why I felt so much energy radiating from Ryu upon his return.

Ryu was the last of a race that nearly destroyed the world. He was the sole survivor of the Dragon Clan and he had unlocked his powers.

* * *

There, most of this is completely made up. I hope it adds more to the story and hope the wait for the chapter was worth it. Next Chapter is the introduction of ******Ekal Hoppa De Pe Tapeta (Jean).**


End file.
